El adiós
by elechan
Summary: “Es…cucha. Aún” Tragó. Las palabras se le acumulaban y no quería marcharse sin decírselo. “Aun a pesar de todo…yo…te…te quie…” y dio su último suspiro.[kagxInu]capitulo final!
1. Chapter 1

_Notas de la autora: Hola a todos. Bien, como les prometí aquí va mi primer capítulo de un nuevo fanfic. Reconozco que, como tengo otros fics pendientes por terminar, no pensaba escribir esto todavía. Sino que pensaba retrasarlo unos meses. Pero es una idea que lleva rondandome mucho tiempo en la cabeza y tenía que escribirla. Ha salido todo del tirón así que, aunque la he repasado, siento si ven algo que no les termina de convencer. Reconozco que a mi me ha gustado como ha quedado. No se si será muy larga o no, pero tengan paciencia. Aquí les dejo con el fic. Que lo disfruten!_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 1**

"**ggg" mientras hablan**

'**_ggg'_ lo que piensan**

Los rayos del sol despuntaban al amanecer. La claridad del día se iba haciendo cada vez más visible, de manera lenta y pausada. Los pájaros comenzaron su canto, y la vida volvía a despertar de ese instante de sueño y letargo en el que había caído en la noche. Una hoja mecida por la brisa fue a parar sobre un cabello plateado, cuyos mechones de pelo también se mecían al compás del viento.

Aunque pareciera un día como otro cualquiera, conociendo un poco más la historia de las personas que se encontraban en ese momento en el claro del bosque en el que nos situamos ahora, sabríamos que era uno de esos días de los que hacen época. Frías gotas de sudor recorrían las mejillas de nuestro hanyou. El cansancio y la fatiga se dibujaban en su rostro y en su cuerpo. Toda una noche de lucha y aún no terminaban de despertar de esa terrible pesadilla. Colmillo perfora acero apuntando desafiante a su enemigo, mientras gotas de sangre caían lentamente de la hoja de forma periódica. Sin permitir un ápice de distracción, observó por el rabillo del ojo a sus compañeros acompañantes de ese largo viaje. Había sido una batalla muy dura y ellos habían sobrevivido bastante bien. Pero el cuerpo humano siempre ha sido más frágil, y estaba claro que con una sola embestida más, los dejaría en desventaja con respecto a Naraku. Pero no podían flaquear, no ahora que estaban tan cerca de su victoria. Intentó lanzar otra Herida del viento, pero uno de los tentáculos del cuerpo de su enemigo fue más rápido que su mandoble, obligándolo a detenerse en su faena y saltando alto y forzadamente para evitar ser golpeado. Sango, sin embargo, no corrió mejor suerte. Ella estaba distraída intentando ayudar a Miroku a levantarse y ponerse a cubierto. El monje, por su parte, tirado en el suelo cogiéndose, con una mano, aquella en la que tiene el vórtice, intentando soportar el veneno absorbido con los insectos del enemigo. Por eso no vio venir el golpe. Y allí quedaron los dos amantes, tirados uno a varios metros del otro, el Hueso Volador bastante lejos para su uso, y tanto la exterminadora como el joven monje sumidos en el estado de la inconsciencia.

"Ja, ja, ja" rio Naraku "Inuyasha, acéptalo. Está claro que siempre estaréis muy por debajo de mi nivel. Jamás podréis vencerme" Pero apenas le dio tiempo a terminar esta frase cuando tuvo que apartarse rápidamente de una flecha purificadora lanzada por una de las más poderosas sacerdotisas. Inuyasha agradeció la ayuda, mirando esa imponente figura. Pantalones rojos como los suyos, tan anchos que apenas dibujaban una figura femenina. Un haori blanco que dejaba entrever un mínimo de curvas. Y el pelo largo y recogido, ondeando al viento. En una mano un arco recién utilizado, pero seguro de poderse usar de nuevo, y en el hombro varias flechas esperaban su oportunidad. Kykio era realmente hermosa aun con la palidez de su rostro. Pero aquello que lo enamorase 53 años atrás, se había desvanecido en ese cuerpo de barro y huesos. El medio demonio no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación. Después dirigió su vista a otra imponente figura que se encontraba también a una cierta distancia de él a su derecha. La mirada desafiante, pero un color en sus mejillas le otorgaban una belleza inigualable. Esas largas piernas siempre a la vista, hoy envueltas en un pantalón bastante más ajustado. La camisa blanca del uniforme hoy sustituida por un top de lycra ajustado al cuerpo y que dejaba apreciar lo curvilíneo de su cuerpo. El pelo un tanto rizado, largo, por la cintura, suelto, mostrando todo su esplendor. Es curioso cómo había cambiado esa niña de 15 años, convirtiéndose ahora en toda una mujer dispuesta a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo si aquello fuera necesario para defender lo que consideraba justo. Muchas veces Inuyasha no podía evitar preguntarse como fue que confundiera a Kagome con Kykio. Ahora una pequeña sonrisa algo triste se plasmaba en su rostro. De un tiempo a esta parte habían estado muy cerca, recorriendo los caminos en busca de Naraku. Pero, a la vez, habían estado más lejos que nunca. Y la echaba de menos.

No quiso darse tiempo para las distracciones y centró toda su atención en ese personaje que tenía delante. Con sus orejas alcanzó a escuchar pequeños sollozos de Shippo que, junto a una herida Kirara, intentaban alejar los cuerpos de sus amigos a una zona menos peligrosa, pudiendo, así, sanar sus heridas.

"Keh, Naraku. Esta vez no escaparás de mí. Tú tienes algo que yo quiero y no pienso irme sin ello"

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha…siempre has sido demasiado impulsivo…Acaso es esto lo que quieres?" y mostró su palma abierta, dejando ver una pequeña esfera morada, con un tono negruzco, pero con su brillo característico. Una perla corrompida por la maldad que albergaba el corazón de su dueño. La perla que tantos problemas les había traído. No solo a ellos, sino a cientos de personas entre humanos, demonios y medio demonios. Pues todo lo que esa perla tocaba lo convertía en desgracia. La perla, al completo. La perla de las cuatro almas.

"Sango estará contenta de saber que Kohaku por fin es libre de mi yugo" rió Naraku. Inuyasha no pudo por menos que gruñir. Si todos los fragmentos habían sido reunidos significaban dos cosas. La primera es que Koga debía estar herido, sino muerto, en alguna parte, debido a algún ataque por parte de su enemigo. De esta forma le habría arrebatado los dos fragmentos que poseía en cada una de sus piernas. La segunda…la terrible segunda opción es que el hermano menor de la exterminadora, Kohaku, estaba muerto. El fragmento es lo único que lo mantenía con vida. Si dicho fragmento ya formaba parte de la joya…No! No quería pensar en esa posibilidad. Primero tenía que derrotar a Naraku. Y en esos pensamientos estaba cuando vio caer a Kykio. Ella no había podido evitar el ataque de ese ser maligno delante de ellos, pues se había quedado sin flechas y, aunque fuera un cuerpo muerto en vida, el cansancio y la fatiga también se habían hecho presentes en ella ocasionando que sus movimientos fueran más lentos.

"Kykio!" gritó Inuyasha, cortando en su camino varias de esas prolongaciones de Naraku. Sin embargo, fue detenido por una gran cantidad de veneno expulsado por el mismo, obligándolo a echar unos pasos hacia atrás. Con su haori rojo impregnado en su propia sangre y la de sus amigos, tapándose la nariz. No quería caer bajo los influjos del veneno. Una flecha purificadora libró el ambiente de dicho mal, atrayendo la atención de los presentes. Kagome quería hacerse notar, hacer saber que, aún a pesar de sus heridas, aún a pesar del dolor de su corazón, y aún a pesar del cansancio y sudor que bañaba su cuerpo, ella no se rendiría y seguiría luchando. Y tensando el arco dispuesta a usarlo de nuevo fue como la encontraron dos pares de ojos: de Inuyasha y de Naraku. Uno la miraba con ternura y devoción. El otro la miraba con maldad y odio.

"Naraku!" gritó Kagome, la cuerda del arco completamente tensada "Pagarás por todo el daño que le has hecho a tanta gente!" Pero desapareció de la vista de ambos cuando una nueva cantidad de veneno fue expulsado por dicho ser, ensombreciendo el lugar. Inuyasha, incapaz de respirar, intentaba seguir con su oído los pasos del enemigo. Fue, prestando gran atención, cuando logró escuchar: "Por fin me desharé de ti, sacerdotisa" asustado de no llegar a tiempo de proteger a Kykio pegó un salto, saliendo de toda esa nube, cayendo justo al lado de Kykio, la tomó entre sus brazos y la posó varios metros más lejos, creyendo que había huido del ataque repentino. Rápidamente giró sobre sus propios talones, su espada puesta entre su cuerpo y el de Naraku, predispuesto para la lucha.

Pero algo le preocupó.

Desde que Naraku consiguiera desterrar su corazón de su cuerpo, había estado intentando matar a Kykio, acabando así con el último vestigio que lo pudiera relacionar con un ser con sentimientos. Cualquier sentimiento. Un mínimo sentimiento…Y sin embargo, no había síntoma alguno en su mirar que delatara su enfado por haber fallado en su ataque. Al contrario. Sonreía. Sonreía? Por qué?

"Qué te hace tanta gracia maldita sea!" gritó Inuyasha exasperado. El no comprender la situación lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Fue entonces cuando sus sentidos despertaron, el olor a sangre llegó a su nariz, un quejido ahogado pero inconfundible llegó a sus orejas, y la vista le mostró lo que de otra forma solo podía intuir.

Kagome.

Naraku no había intentado matar a Kykio. Naraku había intentado matar a Kagome. Y la pudo ver en la distancia. La flecha caída algunos metros más allá del cuerpo de la muchacha. Flecha con la que había conseguido atravesar el tentáculo que se dirigía a ella. Flecha impregnada en sangre de Naraku. Pero ella no había conseguido ser lo suficientemente rápida. Y gran parte de ese tentáculo atravesaba su bello cuerpo. Saliendo por su estómago.

Herida…

Herida de muerte…

Para Inuyasha, ella calló al suelo lentamente. Los segundos se hicieron eternos. Pudo apreciar como cada cabello se movía hasta hacer contacto con su rostro en la caída. Pudo apreciar como sus dedos liberaban uno a uno el arco que aún mantenía sujeto, para dejarse caer en la hierba.

Silencio…

Sin saber muy bien como, apenas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él ya se encontraba a su lado. Su espada olvidada en un lateral del cuerpo de la chica, Kagome entre sus brazos, el miedo y la desesperación filtrándose en su cuerpo. En algún momento sus amigos habían despertado, pero ahogaron sus gritos de sorpresa ante lo sucedido, apenas pudiendo moverse.

"Ka…Kagome?" intentó preguntar. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Una terrible pesadillas.

"I…Inu…uhh" se quejó la muchacha. El dolor recorriendo su cuerpo. Cada vez perdía más sensibilidad en sus brazos y piernas. Alzó una mano, con mucho trabajo, para acariciar su rostro, observando esos dorados ojos por última vez.

"Schhh…No hace falta que hables. Tranquila, te vas a poner bien. Ya verás como te vas a poner bien" rogaba el hanyou, más convenciéndose a él mismo que a ella. Ambos sabían el final.

"Inu…yasha" comenzó la muchacha en sus últimos suspiros. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar. Su mano acariciando la mejilla del chico. "Yo…" gruesas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de ella.

"No…no lo hagas" rogaba él. Ella se estaba despidiendo. Y el olor a muerte que la estaba rodeando no conseguía amenizar la situación. "Te vas a poner bien, ya verás como sí" decía el medio demonio, meciéndola entre sus brazos. En ese momento era ajeno de todas las miradas, Naraku olvidado, para él su mundo era solo ella.

"Es…cucha. Aún" Tragó. Las palabras se le acumulaban y no quería marcharse sin decírselo. "Aun a pesar de todo…yo…te…te quie…" y dio su último suspiro. La mano posada en la mejilla del medio demonio que, de alguna manera, había estado calmando los peores temores de Inuyasha mediante su ligero tacto, fue cayendo poco a poco recorriendo esos centímetros que la separaban del suelo, esos finos dedos quedándose tan pálidos como su rostro. Bajando…cayendo…hasta tocar tierra. Sin sentido. Sin vida.

Kagome…había muerto.

_Bueno, hasta aqui! Mmm...se que me van a acribillar con este final...pero aquí tiene que terminar porque, ademas, tengo sueño y no quería caer delante del ordenador. Por favor, cualquier cosita, un pequeño comentario...lo que sea! Hacermelo saber si? Sabeis que me encanta saber todo lo que pensais, sentis, me odiais...ups! digo...dejarme algun comentario, si?  
Besos a todos!  
pd. Que tiene continuacion, tranquilo todo el mundo que esto aqui no se acaba_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Es…cucha. Aún" Tragó. Las palabras se le acumulaban y no quería marcharse sin decírselo. "Aun a pesar de todo…yo…te…te quie…" y dio su último suspiro. La mano posada en la mejilla del medio demonio que, de alguna manera, había estado calmando los peores temores de Inuyasha mediante su ligero tacto, fue cayendo poco a poco recorriendo esos centímetros que la separaban del suelo, esos finos dedos quedándose tan pálidos como su rostro. Bajando…cayendo…hasta tocar tierra. Sin sentido. Sin vida. _

Kagome…había muerto.

**_El adiós_ **

Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 2

"ggg" mientras hablan  
'ggg' lo que piensan

Todo en el bosque quedó en calma. Los pájaros habían dejado de piar, el viento había dejado de soplar, las ramas de los árboles permanecían en su posición, quietas, sin hacer el más mínimo sonido… hasta las respiraciones de nuestros protagonistas fueron silenciadas.

"Ka…Kago…me?" preguntó Inuyasha afligido. Para él la muchacha estaba demasiado pálida, demasiado callada, demasiado quieta… Meció ese cuerpo aún caliente, lo cobijó en su regazo e intentó mediante su abrazo aportarle alguna parte de su vida, para hacer que esas pálidas mejillas recuperaran su color. Necesitaba volver a sentir las manos de ella en su rostro. Necesitaba volver a caer al suelo producto del conjuro de su collar, porque eso significaba que Kagome estaba lo suficientemente viva como para enfadarse.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Enterró su rostro en el cuello de la chica y lloró. Lloró dejando escapar su ira y su rabia. Lloró por todos esos momentos en los que la había hecho sufrir, ahora jamás podría decirle que lo sentía. Lloró por cada segundo vivido con ella. Lloró por el día que la conoció recordando como la había atacado queriendo quitarle la joya. Lloró porque, mucho tiempo después de ese día, había estado a punto de perderla de nuevo, cuando la secuestró Koga. Lloró por lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte cuando los 7 hermanos Shinishi casi acaban con su vida. Y lloró por ese momento, por ese instante. Porque sus dudas habían conseguido arrebatarle lo único que él quería. A la única persona que lo había amado y querido por lo que era. Un medio demonio aislado del mundo y odiado por todos, imperfecto, con inquietudes… y ella supo ver más allá de eso. Ella supo encontrar su corazón y cuidarlo, y mimarlo. Ella supo encontrar la perfección dentro de su imperfección. Ella lo amó, no como humano, no como demonio. Si como medio demonio. Ella lo amó por quien era. Ella amó a Inuyasha.

"Ju, ju, ju" rio Naraku al ver la escena. Lo había logrado. Habían tenido que pasar mas de 50 años para hacerse con la perla y destruir a Kykio, pero ahora, por fin, su sueño se estaba cumpliendo. Había conseguido acabar con su obstáculo más persistente, Kagome. Sin ella Inuyasha estaba perdido. Y la otra sacerdotisa…bueno. Solo era cuestión de tiempo ahora que su cuerpo sin el corazón de Onigumo no tenía mayores dificultades. Giró su vista de esa escena tan asquerosamente tierna para él y centró toda su atención en la otra muchacha.

Kykio estaba, simplemente, derrotada. La falta de almas con las que alimentar su cuerpo hacían de ella alguien inútil, sin poder moverse o defenderse. Hasta respirar le costaba trabajo. Y cuando vio que Naraku se lanzaba contra ella…supo que era su fin. Pero no le importó. Inuyasha se iría al infierno con ella ahora que su mayor rival había muerto. Una pizca de algún sentimiento indescifrable se dejó sentir en su cuerpo a ver al ser al que supuestamente amaba abrazado desconsoladamente al cuerpo de esa otra mujer. Pero no flaquearía en sus últimos instantes de vida.

Miroku vio con temor la escena. Tanto él como Sango estaban muy malheridos como para acudir en la ayuda de Kykio. No es que tuvieran gran aprecio a la chica, pero Inuyasha no querría que algo malo le pasara si ellos podían evitarlo. Tampoco podía usar su vórtice porque aún no estaba recuperado del veneno absorbido antes. Su compañera se había vuelto a desmayar a causa de las heridas y ante la imagen de su apreciada amiga, que ya se había vuelto como su hermana, muerta entre los brazos de Inuyasha. Kirara era quien se encargaba de su cuidado. La gata, convertida en su forma de lucha, estaba atenta ante cualquier ataque. Siempre en guardia. El hueso volador también estaba lejos. Muy lejos. Shippo estaba a un lado suyo, llorando desconsoladamente, y asustado. Muy asustado.

De repente, el aire cambió. El ambiente se enrareció.

Naraku detuvo su ataque. 'Eh? Qué demonios…?' pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo cuando algo parecido a una garra cortó uno de sus brazos y le hizo varias marcas en la cara. Recuperado del golpe y cubierto de sangre miró hacia todas partes, encontrando a Kagome tumbada en el suelo, sola, tapada con el haori rojo de Inuyasha. La colmillo perforacero a un lado suyo. Cerca, muy cerca de ella, una figura alta y esbelta, cubierta de sangre, no solo suya, sino también de la muchacha y de él propia. Con los pantalones rojos manchados en barro, el haori inferior blanco también multicolor. Su pelo, antes plateado, ahora sucio y revuelto, los colmillos escapando por los bordes de sus labios, bastante más largos de lo normal. Los ojos, antes dulces y dorados, ahora rojos con las pupilas teñidas de azul y una mirada que aterraría hasta el más valiente, centrada en su presa. Las garras, largas y afiladas, haciendo crujir los nudillos. Su sangre transformada, sangre que pertenece a un youkai completo.

"Vaya…que tenemos aquí? Estás dejando que tu sangre demoníaca te domine Inuyasha? Tanto querías a esa insignificante humana como para perder de esa manera la cabeza? Ju, ju, ju" se mofó Naraku. Sin embargo, la situación no era, desde luego, para reírse.

"Tú la has matado" contestó nuestro protagonista simplemente "Ahora tú pagarás por ello"

"No me puedes matar, acaso no lo recuerdas?" dijo Naraku convencido de su victoria. Su cuerpo era invencible, para acabar con él debían descubrir primero donde estaba su corazón, ahora oculto por él mismo, pues habían conseguido acabar con todos sus aliados.

"Keh" sonrió Inuyasha. Una sonrisa peligrosa. "Eres patético" y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lanzó contra el ser quien, sin tener tiempo para responder, se vio cortado en miles de trozos desperdigados. Fue un corte rápido y sencillo, imprevisto para el enemigo. Pero la cosa no acababa ahí. Esforzó al máximo su sentido del olfato hasta que localizó esa otra parte de Naraku con la que debía acabar. Y se lanzó a correr entre los árboles en una carrera desesperada, a una cueva que había no muy lejos de allí. El destrozo había sido tan grande, que Naraku no pudo recomponerse. Solo envolvió su cabeza en una barrera protectora y se lanzó tras Inuyasha. Pero acababa de llegar cuando vio que el muchacho de cabellos plateados destrozaba con sus garras el pequeño cuerpo del bebe. Un grito ensordecedor se dejó oír aquella mañana en el bosque. Incluso a varios metros de distancia.

Se había librado a la tierra de un terrible mal.

Naraku acababa de morir.

Aún transformado en demonio completo, deshizo sus pasos lentamente. Encontró que todos sus compañeros, incluida Kykio, se habían acercado a Kagome. Pero no les dio tiempo a más. Pegó un brinco, interponiéndose entre el cuerpo de la muchacha y el resto.

"Grrrr" gruñía peligrosamente.

"Inuyasha, ya todo está bien. Tenemos que darle sepultura a la señorita Kagome" rogó Miroku temiendo que les atacara a ellos también.

"Inu…yasha?" preguntó Shippo mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas. Se encontraba entre los brazos de Sango, ambos subidos en Kirara.

"GRRrrrr!" volvió a gruñir, esta vez con más fuerza.

"Cuidado, no os acerquéis u os atacará" advirtió Kykio serenamente y sin un ápice de temor o compasión.

Nuestro protagonista, cuando vio que no tenían intenciones de acercarse a ellos, se puso de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de la joven. Acercó su rostro al de ella y abrió la boca.

Por un momento todos contuvieron la respiración, temerosos de que fuera a dañarla.

Pero les sorprendió. Aún a pesar de seguir estando dominado por su sangre demoniaca, él simplemente se acercó a ella, abrió la boca y…

…la lamió.

Lamió los restos de sangre que habían brotado de los labios de Kagome. Luego lamió sus labios, su nariz, sus ojos. La lamió con ternura, cosa que era muy curiosa teniendo en cuenta que sus ojos nunca perdieron ese color rojo fuego. Después la olió profundamente…dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo. La alzó en sus brazos y empezó a caminar con el cuerpo inerte de Kagome. Alejándose hacia el río._  
_

Continuará…

* * *

_Bueno, pues aquí el segundo capítulo Espero que les haya gustado y que haya conseguido transmitirles algún tipo de emoción. Este es un fic que se que, si lo hago bien, será el mejor que haya escrito en toda mi vida así que quiero poner todo de mi parte en ello. No duden, quejas, tomatazos, bombas explosivas…halagos incluso son bienvenidos en mi correo __virus no por favor, lo único que os pido) Reviews por favor, son los que nos ayudan a mejorar!_

_Para Liz Kraft: me alegro de haberte transmitido sensaciones varias con la descripcion. Es una de las cosas que estoy intentando cuidar mucho en este fic. Y si, la muerte de Kagome es lo que dara lugar a muchos sucesos que espero acertar con ellos. Ya tengo en marcha muchos planes para este fic. Espero que este segundo capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. No dudes en hacerme llegar tu opinion. Besos!_

_Para Florence Black: lo siento pero asi tenian que ser las cosas. Yo recomiendo que sigais leyendo, espero daros muchas sorpresas. Sigue dejandome tus reviews, me encantara saber lo que piensas. Besos_

_Para kamissInuxAomesiempre: gracias por tu review. Comprendo lo que quires decir, tranquila. Este es un fic Inuxkag asi que de eso no te preocupes. Yo creo que te gustara si sigues leyendo. No dudes en decirme lo que piensas. Besos!_

_Para Hally777: Hola! me alegro de que te gustara...y te sorprendiera también. Espero no haberte decepcionado con este segundo capitulo y que también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por los halagos y criticas, ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo saber que desde incluso Venezuela siguen tu obra. No dudes en decime lo que piensas o cualquier cosa. Besos!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Por un momento todos contuvieron la respiración, temerosos de que fuera a dañarla._

_Pero les sorprendió. Aún a pesar de seguir estando dominado por su sangre demoniaca, él simplemente se acercó a ella, abrió la boca y…_

_…la lamió._

_Lamió los restos de sangre que habían brotado de los labios de Kagome. Luego lamió sus labios, su nariz, sus ojos. La lamió con ternura, cosa que era muy curiosa teniendo en cuenta que sus ojos nunca perdieron ese color rojo fuego. Después la olió profundamente…dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo. La alzó en sus brazos y empezó a caminar con el cuerpo inerte de Kagome. Alejándose hacia el río._

**El adiós**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 3**

**"ggg" mientras hablan  
'ggg' lo que piensan**

**_Kkk_ flashback**

**XXX cambio de escena**

Apenas fueron unos cuantos metros. Llevó el cuerpo inerte de Kagome entre sus brazos, sin mirar atrás. Sin detenerse siquiera a observar a sus amigos, que lo seguían en la distancia. Sin ver el rostro serio de Kikyo.

Las aguas estaban tranquilas y cristalinas. La corriente fluía armoniosamente, despejando cualquier duda, cualquier inquietud… En otras circunstancias el paisaje hubiera sido digno de admiración y contemplación. Pero no en esta.

A escasos centímetros de la orilla, Inuyasha detuvo su pausado andar y se arrodilló en el suelo, posando el preciado tesoro que llevaba en sus brazos sobre la hierba, con mucho cuidado, igual que si estuviera tratando con porcelana, temiendo romperla. Arrodillado a un lado de ella miró su hermoso rostro, ahora pálido y corrompido por la sangre y las últimas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos. Acercó su garra para apartar un mechón rebelde del flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos. Aquellos ojos siempre tan vivaces, ahora cerrados…para siempre. Él se sintió contemplarla por horas … esperando… rogando…pidiendo porque un ápice de vida se colara por los poros de su tersa piel. Pero no siempre se cumplen nuestros deseos … y Kagome no despertaba. Nuestro medio demonio, ahora un demonio completo, no había recuperado su propia conciencia. Sin embargo, su comportamiento no era el violento que siempre había tenido en esta forma, sino que sus movimientos eran armoniosos, dóciles y llenos de ternura. Abrió el haori que cubría el cuerpo femenino, desvelando el trozo aún persistente de un enemigo ya olvidado. Con sumo cuidado desprendió ese tentáculo de Kagome, acusándolo mentalmente por atreverse tan siquiera a rozarle, y lo lanzó al agua para que la corriente lo arrastrara río abajo. La herida cada vez sangraba menos puesto que la circulación se estaba deteniendo. Aún así, acercó su lengua al estómago de ella y, con mucho mimo, levantó la blusa ensangrentada descubriendo el blanco vientre de Kagome. Empezó a lamerla, probando la sangre reseca de ella, curando esa herida que, con su simple vista, le producía un dolor en el corazón que era incapaz de aguantar. Lamió cada centímetro de su piel, con las propiedades curativas de su saliva, pensando que, quizá, si la curaba de ese mal, ella volvería a la vida.

Poco a poco, esos ojos aún rojizos y de pupilas azuladas, fueron adquiriendo su primitivo color dorado. Las garras que vestían sus manos fueron disminuyendo en tamaño, y los colmillos dejaron de ser tan notorios. Todo esto siguió ocurriendo mientras, con su lengua, seguía recorriendo ese estómago herido hasta que no quedó centímetro de piel que limpiar.

Ya, recompuesto y vuelto a su estado de medio demonio, se acercó al río, siempre manteniendo un ojo en el cuerpo de la chica. Olió a sus amigos tras unos matorrales y pudo decir que ellos le estaban espiando desde la distancia. Pero no se dignó a mirarles. Ellos estaban asustados. Le dio igual. Todo su mundo era Kagome. Su Kagome.

Sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y lo acercó a su nariz. Aún tenía su aroma. Ahora le parecía curioso cómo se había olvidado de devolvérselo, y recordó el momento en el que ella se lo había dado.

_Inuyasha estaba sentado bajo un árbol descansando. Acababan de pelear contra un demonio con forma de gusano gigante que había resultado ser más difícil de detener de lo que parecía en un principio._

_Aspiró profundamente y descubrió un olor a flores de cerezo que se acercaba rápidamente a donde él se encontraba. El indiscutible aroma de Kagome. Abrió un ojo y la vio andando hacia él, mostrando esas largas piernas bajo su falda de uniforme._

_Ella se agachó frente a él, obligándole a abrir sus dorados orbes para mirarla. Sin decir una sola palabra, tomó uno de los brazos. Subió la manga del haori rojo hasta su hombro y dejó a la vista un gran corte que atravesaba la muñeca del medio demonio de lado a lado. Sacó un pañuelo rosado del bolsillo de su falda y envolvió el miembro con mucho cuidado, intentando rozarle lo menos posible. Inuyasha observó detenidamente todo el proceso de curación, sin poder evitar sorprenderse por todo el cariño que desprendía en ese momento la joven frente a él. Cuando hubo terminado, ella le miró, por primera vez, descubriendo su mirada posada en ella y le sonrió. Esto provocó un sonrojo en Inuyasha que no pudo evitar, así que para quitarle importancia y que no notara ese cambio de color en su cara, soltó un sonoro "keh!" y miró hacia otro lado. Kagome siguió sonriendo mientras se levantaba y se marchaba. Inuyasha volvió a desviar la vista hacia ella, viéndola alejarse. Acercó la muñeca a su nariz y olió ese aroma a mujer que desprendía la prenda. Ese aroma a flor de cerezo de Kagome._

No se lo había devuelto entonces y lo agradecía. Sentía que aquello quedaba tan lejano…

Mojó el pañuelo en el agua cristalina y volvió con él hasta donde se encontraba su compañera de aventuras. La tomó entre sus brazos y pasó el pañuelo por la herida, ya bastante curada, manchando la prenda de las últimas gotas de sangre que aún se desprendían del cuerpo de la joven.

"Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo…" la susurró al oído mientras la volvía a cubrir con sus ropas. Acomodó la cabeza de la chica en su brazo mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba la fría mejilla. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas al ver la expresión reflejada en el rostro de la joven. "Lo que daría por volver a ver tu sonrisa…"

XXXXXXXXX

"Crees que deberíamos acercarnos?" preguntó Sango en voz baja al hombre al lado suyo.

"La verdad creo que no, necesitan este momento de intimidad que no han tenido desde hace mucho tiempo" contestó Miroku mirando de reojo a la mujer de rostro pálido al lado suyo, Kikyo.

"Pero…Inuyasha no tiene la espada, podría hacerle daño!" dijo asustada la caza demonios.

"No, mira…ya ha vuelto en sí" entonces se fijó que silenciosas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de la chica y se acercó regalándole un abrazo protector "Siento lo de Kohaku"

"Es…es que…Naraku se ha llevado la vida de tantas personas a las que…quiero" comentó la muchacha entre sollozos "Yo quería…liberar a mi hermano y no lo he conseguido. Encima se ha llevado también a Kagome" y no pudo seguir hablando porque la tristeza venció en su estado de ánimo.

Shippo estaba a un lado de la pareja dormido entre el pelaje de Kirara. El pobre kitsune había llorado hasta el cansancio.

Kikyo observaba impasible la escena a su lado y la que tenía frente a ella, fijada su vista en la zona dentro del haori blanco de Inuyasha 'Qué pensará hacer con ello?' pensó. Después llevó su mano a su pecho. 'No se si alguien lo ha visto…pero no creo que pueda ocultarlo mucho tiempo'.

XXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha seguía en su tarea de caricias y mimos sin inmutarse de varios pares de ojos que lo observaban. Sin inmutarse de esos ojos marrones de la mujer que, una vez, ocupó su corazón.

"Parece mentira como empezó todo, verdad Kagome? Éramos felices a nuestro modo. Yo te dije que no te volvería a dejar para correr detrás de Kikyo…

Y no me creíste.

Porque siempre me has conocido mejor que lo que me conozco yo mismo" limpió violentamente una de las lágrimas que resbalaba por su mejilla.

"Aún recuerdo como cambiaron nuestras vidas, y todo por ese estúpido lobo…"

_Era un día soleado de primavera. Después de la batalla en el monte Hakurei y todos los problemas que tuvieron después buscando el último trozo de la perla en el valle donde estaba enterrado el padre de Inuyasha, decidieron tomarse varios días de descanso en la aldea de Kaede. Así pudieron observar el crecimiento de las flores y disfrutar de ese esplendoroso sol que lucía alto en el firmamento. Además, Kagome tenía varios de esos estúpidos (según Inuyasha) exámenes a los que (según ella) no podía faltar, y llevaba en su época toda una semana. Esto ponía a prueba los nervios del medio demonio que había pasado los últimos días con un humor de perros (nunca mejor dicho) soltando demasiado seguido sus famosos "keh" a diestro y siniestro._

_"Maldita Kagome, me dijo cinco días. Solo cinco días. Ya es la tarde del quinto día y aún no ha regresado" refunfuñaba en lo alto de las ramas de uno de los árboles limítrofes de la aldea. Tanto Miroku como Sango, Shippo y Kirara le habían gritado de una forma u otra durante todos esos días, hartos de sus malas caras y de sus gestos de enfurruñamiento, por lo que le habían enviado lejos de ellos para poder pasar unas vacaciones tranquilas._

_La pierna del medio demonio no dejaba de moverse de arriba abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo… en un gesto de nerviosismo y desesperación. Sus tiernas orejas moviéndose en todas direcciones, atentas a cualquier atisbo de la llegada de Kagome a través del pozo devorahuesos. Pero ella no llegaba. _

_El sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte cuando su inconfundible aroma chocó con sus sentidos, poniéndolo alerta y llenándolo de alegría y regocijo por dentro (aunque él nunca lo admitiría ante sus amigos)_

_Pegó un brinco cayendo limpiamente, en un movimiento altamente estudiado, y echó a correr en la dirección en la que sabía que encontraría a la chica sin darse cuenta que sus compañeros de viaje habían visto el movimiento del medio demonio desde la puerta de la cabaña de Kaede._

_"Kagome debe haber vuelto" aseguró Sango. Y ella tomó a Shippo en brazos y echó a andar siguiendo el camino por el que había desaparecido Inuyasha. Miroku también comenzó la caminata tras sonreír a Kirara para asegurarse que los seguía. Pero entonces su vista pervertida se posó en el redondeado y llamativo trasero de Sango y sus manos actuaron solas, acariciando dicha zona prohibida._

_De pronto varios pájaros alzaron el vuelo huyendo de ese sonoro Plaf! que retumbó por todo el bosque._

_Kagome había llegado hacía apenas unos minutos y le estaba costando mucho subir por las lianas del pozo debido a la pesadez de su mochila. Agotada y cansada de tanto esfuerzo, se tumbó en el césped, cuando consiguió salir y tomar aire fresco, dejando que sus pulmones se impregnaran de ese aroma a húmedo y a limpio. Sin embargo, no previó ese repentino viento que se formó tan inesperadamente, y sentándose en el sitio, se tapó los ojos evitando, así, que las partículas de tierra y polvo levantadas por las inesperadas ráfagas de aire, se metieran en sus vistosos ojos marrones._

_Cuando notó que las cosas habían vuelto a la calma apartó las manos de la cara, justo en el momento en el que notó como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, cobijándola en un cálido abrazo lleno de ternura y calor. 'Inuyasha?'pensó. Ella se dejó hacer por tan solo unos segundos, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de quien era el ser que la tenía asida de una forma tan protectora._

_"Mi amada Kagome, hace mucho que no te veía. Pasaba cerca de aquí y he notado de repente tu aroma así que he venido a verte"_

_"Koga…jejeje" rió nerviosamente "Eres muy amable" dijo desembarazándose, intentando evitar malentendidos._

_"Toma, he recogido esta flor para ti. Se que te gustan" y tendió una mano hacia el frente mostrando una hermosa flor de color lila, pequeña, con los pétalos largos y redondeados. Dicho gesto llegó hasta lo más profundo d el corazón de la chica._

_"Koga…es preciosa, no tenías por qué" y tomó la flor entre sus manos. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápida, encontrándose que las manos de Koga habían apresado las suyas y que la cara del demonio, que estaba arrodillado frente a ella, se encontraba demasiado cerca de su propio rostro._

_"Suéltala maldito lobo!" un grito estridente se dejó oír en el bosque. Esto hizo que los dos muchachos se levantaran mirando hacia todos lados, descubriendo unos muy enfadados ojos dorados mirando al otro demonio con cara de odio. Kagome solo pudo pensar 'Ya se van a pelear otra vez'_

_"Y quién te crees que eres tú para ordenarme nada, chucho? Esta es mi mujer!"y pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo. Kagome, que no se esperaba este movimiento, solo pudo musitar "Ehm…Koga…podrías soltarme?"pero ella en ese momento no era escuchada, más bien estaba siendo completamente ignorada. _

_"No te atrevas a tocarla! Ella no es tu mujer!" gritó Inuyasha. Estaba rabioso. Furioso. Pero quién se había creído este para poner un dedo encima a Kagome?_

_"Koga!" "Koga!" los gritos de los compañeros de Koga, que venían corriendo tras él, le advirtieron de que estaban cerca de donde él se encontraba. Así que volvió su vista hacia la joven olvidando al hanyou delante de él y dijo "Kagome, me tengo que ir para seguir buscando a Naraku y poder vengar a mis compañeros, pero te prometo que pronto volveremos a vernos" y en un movimiento repentino, bajó su rostro hasta posar los labios sobre los de la chica._

_Y la besó._

_Kagome, que no se lo esperaba, no fue capaz de reaccionar. Solo se quedó ahí, quieta, dejándose besar, pero sin corresponder al gesto._

_Inuyasha no estaba mejor. Sus músculos, de repente, no le respondían. Solo se repetía una frase en su cabeza. Koga está besando a Kagome…Koga está besando a Kagome… KOGA está BESANDO a KAGOME…KOGA ESTÁ BESANDO A KAGOME! Pero cuando fue a echar mano a su espada y enfrentar a ese endemoniado lobo, él ya se había ido gritando, desde lejos, su típica frase, "Cuida bien a mi mujer chucho estúpido!"_

_Humo salía de la cabeza del medio demonio. Se acercó a ella totalmente enfadado y le gritó "A qué ha venido eso?"_

_"Yo…"_

_"Cómo es que has besado a Koga? Acaso te gusta?"_

_"Inuyasha, no le he besado, me ha besado a mí vale?" dijo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo._

_"Sí, claro. No veo que te hayas apartado" bufó Inuyasha. El color rojizo en las mejillas de la muchacha no ayudaba mucho a calmar su humor._

_"Mira, me ha pillado por sorpresa"_

_"Vaya, seguro" dijo irónicamente. "A ver si vas a sentir algo por ese lobo"_

_Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Kagome. "No estés celoso Inuyasha, no deberías. Yo estoy contigo, recuerdas?"_

_"Y QUIÉN ESTÁ CELOSO!" gritó furioso. "Keh!" dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba para otro lado._

_Kagome suspiró. A veces era, simplemente, inútil tratar de hacer a Inuyasha entender. Así que se quedó callada. Lo que no esperó fue el comentario final del chico. "Seguro que si yo no hubiera llegado le hubieras dejado que te hiciera suya"_

_Cómo? Kagome no se podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Pero qué se pensaba que Inuyasha que ella era? Volvió a dibujar una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y dijo "Inuyasha" con un tono tan melodioso que captó la atención del medio demonio. Este torció el gesto solo un poco para verla…solo un poco… pero pronto se arrepintió de ello. _

_"Se puede saber que demonios dices? Pero quién te crees que soy yo? Oye que tu cuando estás con Kikyo no te digo nada sabes? Y acaso no estoy contigo? Eres un baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Al suelo!" y el conjuro hizo su efecto, el collar situado alrededor del cuerpo del hanyou brilló en la oscuridad de la recién llegada noche, mandando al cuerpo de Inuyasha a estamparse contra la hierba, creando un sonido tan fuerte, que hasta el búho de turno echó a volar, asustado, para alejarse del lugar. "Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo!"_

_Inuyasha estaba ya como quince metros bajo tierra, su espalda haciendo sonoros crack! por cada una de las veces que el conjuro hacía efecto. Por la de veces que lo había sentado y teniendo en cuenta su rápida recuperación, Inuyasha predijo que no podría moverse en una semana._

_Cuando Kagome se hubo desahogado lo suficiente, tomó su pesada mochila que había estado descansando a un lado del pozo, se la echó al hombro bufando palabras ininteligibles y saltó de nuevo dentro de la construcción de mandera, volviendo a su época._

_Tras unos arbustos salieron Miroku y compañía y se acercaron al agujero por el que había desaparecido Inuyasha. Se asomaron al borde, descubriendo al medio demonio tendido boca abajo y sin mover ni un solo músculo._

_"Te lo tienes merecido por bocazas" fue Shippo el que hizo tal sentencia._

_Desde abajo apenas llegó en un susurro "Maldita Kagome…"_

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno, puf! Creo que jamás escribí un capítulo tan largo en tan poco tiempo. Si no recuerdo más es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, 8 páginas en el Word. En fin, bueno, al menos con este capítulo habéis podido respirar un poco, por lo menos al final, no? Quiero decir que no ha habido tanta angustia. En fic, quiero que me digáis cualquier cosa que opinéis. Lo que vosotros pensáis es siempre muy importante.

Para sesshi23: Bueno, la continuacion esta vez ha sido pronto, no? Si, lo siento. Ya se que es triste pero asi tiene que ser, al menos de momento. Como ya dije este es un fic Inuxkag. soy fan de esa pareja, no lo puedo evitar. Pero lo que va pasando teneis que ir viendolo. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. No dudes en darme tu opinion, queja, ... Besos!

Para yuris: aqui tienes el siguiente capítulo. Espero que este te haya dejado un poco mejor. Se descansa un poco en el sentimiento angustioso de la muerte de Kagome, pero solo un poco. Poco a poco ireis conociendo mas de la situacion de los personajes. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. No dudes en dejarme llegar tu opinion. Besos!

Para samantha-sama: si, es triste, pero bueno. Espero que te guste como se va desarrollando. Al menos me gustaria pensar que os he conseguido arrancar una sonrisa con este capitulo, aunque sea una muy pequeña. No dudes en seguir dejandome un review. Besos

Para Liz Kraft: Bueno, a mi particularmente también me parecio super lindo esa forma de marcar su territorio, asi que no pude evitar poner un poco mas en este capitulo. Espero no haberme sobrepasado con eso. Para que no digas que esta vez es corto :D Me he esmerado mucho en esta parte de la historia, espero haber conseguido que te gustara. Sigue escribiendo. Besos

Para Yuki-Kudo: yo pense lo mismo, que gruñendo seria todo dulzura. Aqui un poco mas de esa super proteccion cargada de ternura. Espero haber conseguido llegar a transmitir todo eso y que te haya gustado. No dudes en dejarme tu opinion, me encantara saber lo que piensas. Besos


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de la autora: quisiera dedicar este fic a unas personas que he conocido que comparten esta misma afición que yo. Esto es para Blanca (Yumi), Cris (Itnia), Gertru (Akanechan) y Paula (Kunoichi). Son unas chicas excepcionales y me alegro mucho de haberlas conocido. Os lo dedico chicas!**

_Tras unos arbustos salieron Miroku y compañía y se acercaron al agujero por el que había desaparecido Inuyasha. Se asomaron al borde, descubriendo al medio demonio tendido boca abajo y sin mover ni un solo músculo._

_"Te lo tienes merecido por bocazas" fue Shippo el que hizo tal sentencia._

_Desde abajo apenas llegó en un susurro "Maldita Kagome…"_

**_El adiós_**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste. **

**Capítulo 4**

**"ggg" mientras hablan  
'ggg' lo que piensan**

**_Kkk _****flashback**

**XXX cambio de escena**

"Sabes? Realmente me enfadaste aquella vez. Mi espalda estuvo hecha trizas por días. Pero era un tonto orgulloso que no podía aceptar que estaba celoso.

Y lo estaba Kagome. Mucho" Inuyasha seguía manteniendo el cuerpo inerte de la joven entre sus brazos. No lo había soltado ni un minuto desde que empezara su relato.

Él iba acariciando su largo cabello color azabache, jugando con los rizos rebeldes que se formaban en su flequillo. Sus ojos estaban enfocados exclusivamente en ese rostro pálido. De pronto observó una pequeña mota de tierra posada en las mejillas y la apartó de un manotazo, sin llegar a tocar o dañar la blanca piel, enfadado. No permitiría que nada ni nadie ensuciasen su cuerpo o su nombre. Volvió su vista a esos ojos que nunca más volverían a abrirse. Después miró al cielo dejando escapar un triste suspiro. 'Cuánto daría por volver a oírte decir mi nombre, como aquella vez'

XXXXXXXX

Miroku estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano abrazando a una desconsolada Sango. Ellos, desde su posición, podían escuchar perfectamente todo lo que el medio demonio susurraba en el oído de Kagome. Sin embargo, sus vistas estaban perdidas en la gata y el pequeño zorrito a uno de sus lados.

XXXXXXXX

Kykio seguía en el mismo sitio, de pie tras unos matorrales. Cerca y a la vez lejos de todos. Había pasado ya varios días con todos ellos antes de la lucha contra Naraku, pero no había llegado a integrarse. Se sentía un tanto extraña. Ellos no eran sus amigos y la miraban con … recelo? Pero nunca dijo nada. Tampoco lo diría ahora. Sabía que acercarse al hanyou en estas condiciones era un acto inútil pues los sentidos de Inuyasha solo estaban centrados en una persona y nada ni nadie podría romper ese momento mágico que estaba sucediendo entre él y su reencarnación, su reencarnación muerta.

XXXXXXXX

Volvió sus ojos a ella para continuar con sus palabras. De esa forma liberaba su corazón de ese tremendo dolor, o al menos eso es lo que intentaba. Aunque sabía que esa herida nunca sanaría. Y que lo perseguiría por siempre, en todas sus vidas.

"Tardé varios días en ir a buscarte, y lo peor de todo es que te encontré con él cuando lo hice"

_Hacía ya cuatro días que Kagome había regresado a su época. Inuyasha estaba que se subía por las paredes. Sango y Miroku habían decidido recorrer algunos pueblos vecinos con la excusa de investigar sobre posibles noticias del nuevo paradero de Naraku, o quizá de algún nuevo trozo de la perla. En realidad se marchaban para no escuchar las continuas quejas de un ser de pelo plateado._

_"Keh! Maldita Kagome" repetía una y otra vez. Shippo estaba empezando a tener un severo dolor de cabeza. Kaede solo sonreía._

_"Ya van cuatro días. CUATRO!" seguía murmurando para sí mismo "Estúpida Kagome y estúpido Koga. Todo es culpa de ese estúpido lobo. Y de la estúpida de Kagome por dejarse besar" Sentado con sus manos dentro de las mangas del haori, con las piernas cruzadas, maldecía una y otra vez a los cuatro vientos los sucesos acaecidos unos días antes._

_De pronto se levantó y sin decir nada a nadie, salió de la cabaña. Shippo lo vio marcharse. 'A dónde irá?' se preguntó. Pero no le dio más vueltas, se apoyó sobre una de las esquinas y se quedó dormido, el dolor de cabeza aún persistiendo._

_Inuyasha llegó hasta el pozo devorahuesos. Se arrodilló en uno de los lados, apoyando sus brazos en cruz sobre la madera. Así estuvo por largo tiempo, mirando hacia el interior, esperando y deseando porque una muchachita venida del futuro, volviera de nuevo a su vida. Recordó el día que la había visto llorar cuando el monje aquel que era del clan de las arañas lo hirió casi de muerte. _

_Y sonrió._

_Entonces le vino a la mente la imagen de Koga besando a Kagome. Y esa escena se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza para expulsar esos sentimientos que le provocaban un pequeño pellizco en su corazón, en su orgullo, y en sus celos._

_'Kagome es solo mía' pensó. Y de repente abrió los ojos como platos. De dónde demonios había salido ese pensamiento? Cierto es que la quería. Aunque Kykio siempre estuviera presente en él, había cogido cariño a esa jovencita de minifalda. Aunque, para su desgracia, hacía ya días que había dejado de usar esas prendas para ponerse unos pantalones con un tejido de la época, ajustados al cuerpo. _

_'Me encantaría poder acariciar sus piernas'_

_Ahí estaba otra vez. Desde cuándo tenía esa clase de pensamientos? 'Obviamente tengo que alejarme de Miroku un tiempo. Me estoy volviendo igual de pervertido que él'_

_Suspiró. _

_La tarde caía y otro día se iba en la época del Sengoku._

_Y Kagome no volvía._

_Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, comprobando que estaba completamente solo. Cuando se hubo cerciorado, se giró mirando al pozo y, decidido a encarar cualquier cosa, incluso a una furiosa Kagome, saltó al interior._

XXXXXXXX

_Kagome estaba en su casa estudiando para unos exámenes que tenía en los próximos días. Desde que regresó, apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en el enfado con Inuyasha. Cierto es que lo extrañaba, pero tenía tantas cosas en la mente, que no se dio cuenta del paso de los días, ni de los cuatro amaneceres y atardeceres de ausencia._

_Toc! Toc! Toc!_

_"Quién es?" preguntó la muchacha._

_"Hija, tienes una visita" contestó la madre tras la puerta._

_"Gracias mamá, en seguida bajo" contestó Kagome, dando solución a otro problema de matemáticas._

_Feliz por haber terminado gran parte de sus tareas, bajó a recibir a la persona que había ido buscando su compañía. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando encontró a ese ser tomando un te y hablando de las típicas cosas encantadas de las que conversaba su abuelo._

_"Hojo?" preguntó sorprendida. Desde luego este chico era muy persistente con ella. Tenía que admitirse a sí misma que el muchacho tenía un buen porte. Además de guapo y muy cariñoso. _

_Pero…_

_Tenía ese aire de…sosería? que no la convencía lo más mínimo._

_Ella le saludó muy cordialmente y le invitó a subir a su habitación. Así podrían hablar tranquilamente sin tener que escuchar una y otra vez las dichosas historias de su abuelo._

_"Dime Hojo, que te trae por aquí?" preguntó la joven una vez hubo cerrada la puerta de su cuarto. Le tendió su cama, a modo de asiento, mientras ella se apoyó en la silla de su escritorio._

_"Pues verás, te he traído estas plantas medicinales. Van muy bien contra cualquier tipo de enfermedad"_

_"Gracias" contestó, una enorme gota resbalando nerviosamente por la cabeza mientras tomaba las plantas de sus manos y las colocaba en la mesita de noche, al lado del reloj despertador. _

_"De nada. Últimamente no faltas ni un día así que supongo estarás mejor. _

_Y me alegro._

_Pero eso te ayudará a que sigas así de sana. Mas vale prevenir que curar, no?" dijo pasándose una mano por su nuca._

_Ella simplemente sonrió ante el gesto. Al fin y al cabo el chico tenía razón. Y tenía que agradecer ese interés que sentía por su persona. Nunca antes nadie, quizá salvo Inuyasha, se había preocupado tanto de su bienestar. Muchas veces, cuando el corazón le dolía pensando en Inuyasha junto a Kykio, solía preguntarse por qué no era capaz de enamorarse de este chico. Además, ahora que estaban a punto de llegar las vacaciones de verano y que estaban en el último año de preparatoria, podían vestir a su gusto. Y no era capaz de negar lo increíblemente guapo que se veía en esos vaqueros. Pero la razón no manda en temas de amores, verdad?_

_"Qué tal llevas los exámenes?"preguntó Hojo, intentando comenzar una conversación. Después de todo, ella se había quedado muy callada, y el silencio se hacía un tanto incómodo._

_"Pues bueno, no me quejo. Aunque matemáticas… reconozco que me cuesta bastante. He faltado a muchas clases y no entiendo la mayoría de las cosas" contestó dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación._

_"Si quieres te puedo echar una mano"_

_"De verdad?" preguntó extasiada, irradiando felicidad por cada uno de sus poros._

_"Sí, a ver, vamos a ver en qué tienes problemas…" y así arrimó una silla que le trajo la chica de la habitación de su hermano Sota al escritorio de Kagome. Estuvieron durante varias horas repasando los ejercicios, explicándole temas de matrices y determinantes, echaron algunas risas sobre sus compañeros y profesores…_

_Y pasaron una velada muy agradable._

_Cuando terminaron con la tarea, Kagome estuvo hablando sin parar de experiencias que había vivido en la época de las guerras civiles. Claro que todo ello lo excusaba dentro de historias que se había imaginado para escribir novelas. También le contó sobre sus sueños de ser escritora algún día, sobre las cosas que le gustaría hacer, sitios a los que le gustaría ir…_

_Por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien contar todas estas cosas. Cosas que jamás le había comentado a nadie. Ni siquiera a Inuyasha._

_Hojo la admiraba embobado. La forma en que se movían sus labios al hablar. Seguía detenidamente los gestos de sus manos, que siempre acompañaban a las palabras. Vio como un mechón rebelde cayó sobre su cara, y gozó del instante en el que ella lo puso tras la oreja._

_Y de repente la besó._

_Kagome no supo que pasó hasta que notó unos labios cálidos posándose sobre los suyos. Y, sin saber por qué, correspondió al beso. Ese beso cálido y lleno de ternura… _

_Ella no era consciente de unos brillantes ojos dorados que observaban desde la rama de un árbol, la más cerca de su ventana._

_Tampoco fue consciente del puñetazo que le propinó Inuyasha al tronco en el que se apoyaba._

_Y no notó el momento en el que las últimas hebras de pelo plateado se dejaban ver, describiendo el camino por el que volvía su dueño._

_Volviendo al pozo devorahuesos._

Continuará…

* * *

_Vale, aquí tenemos otro. Mmm… no creo que sea el mejor capítulo, pero no se me enfaden. Recuerden que esto es un fic InuxKag, simplemente que hay cosas que tienen que pasar. Cuidense y no duden en escribirme algún mensajito. _

Para sesshi23: Buenas, pues tienes toda la razon, y creo que eres la unica persona que le ha llamado la atencion ese detalle. Tengo que decir que son cosas que ireis viendo, lo he dejado asi en el aire porque es algo, podriamos decir, "importante". Hay que estar muy atento a todo lo que pongo, de vez en cuando os dejo pistas de cosas, como esa. Lo ireis descubriendo. Me alegro de que te gustara. Espero que este capitulo también lo disfrutes. Besos!

Para Liz Kraft: Gracias por tu review. Capitulos de ese tipo los iremos teniendo en adelante, como ves. Y soy feliz de pensar que al menos te hice sonreir. Espero que este también te guste y te sorprenda. Besos!

Para Minue: me encanta un Inu celoso. Y creeme que le va a tocar sufrir un poquito. A Kagome también. Pero no te preocupes que ya iremos viendo. Ponder a menudo capitulos asi tranquilitos, para que no todos sean de congoja. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos!

Para Miho nee.chan: buenas, me alegro de que me escribieras. Pues aqui esta el capitulo completo despues del adelanto que os deje. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera y que te haya gustado. Besos!

Para Khrysta y Meli-Chan: pues son muchas preguntas que mas adelante tendran su respuesta. Solo puedo decir que no estoy del todo segura de que voy ha hacer con Koga. Creo que me sorprendera incluso a mi misma. Gracias y besos!

Para samatha-sama: pregunta interesante la que propones, y creeme que las cosas ya se estan moviendo en mi cabecita. Solo tendreis que esperar a verlo más adelante. Todo está perfectamente pensado. Me alegro de haberte transmitido emociones, creeme que es un incentivo saberlo. Espero que este capitulo, aunque mas tranquilo y sin sobresaltos, te haya gustado también. Besos!

Para Silivia-Chan: Gracias por tu review, creeme que me has provocado una sonrisa. Si has leido otros fics mios espero que te hayan gustado. Aunque de este estilo es el primero. Pides cosas en lo que me has escrito...solo te puedo aconsejar que sigas leyendo...habra sorpresas para todos. Besos!

Para yuris: tranquila que apareceran. Simplemente teneis que tener un poco mas de paciencia. Pero creo que más o menos van a pasar casi todos los personajes por esta historia, dejando su pequeño toque. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Besos!

Para GriS ChAn: gracias por escribir. Pues si, van a haber muchos cambios y sorpresas. Como ya dije antes... yo voy dejando pistas. Os dejo a vosotros el encontrarlas. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos!

Para kamissInuxAomesiempre: pues te dejo que sigas tranquila un tiempito mas. Aunque tardaremos en volvera ver a la Kagome de la actualidad viva. Si es que revivie...ains! vas a tener que seguir leyendo. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos!

Para BREN: pues...vas a tener que esperar un poquito mas para ver las cosas que pasan. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos!

Para Ailinshita: otro capitulo mas. Parece que no dice nada, pero se dicen unas cuantas cosas. Espero que te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo. Besos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de la autora: quisiera dedicar este fic a unas personas que he conocido que comparten esta misma afición que yo. Esto es para Blanca (Yumi), Cris (Itnia), Gertru (Akanechan) y Paula (Kunoichi). Son unas chicas excepcionales y me alegro mucho de haberlas conocido. Os lo dedico chicas!**

_Y de repente la besó._

_Kagome__ no supo que pasó hasta que notó unos labios cálidos posándose sobre los suyos. Y, sin saber por qué, correspondió al beso. Ese beso cálido y lleno de ternura… _

_Ella no era consciente de unos brillantes ojos dorados que observaban desde la rama de un árbol, la más cerca de su ventana._

_Tampoco fue consciente del puñetazo que le propinó Inuyasha al tronco en el que se apoyaba._

_Y no notó el momento en el que las últimas hebras de pelo plateado se dejaban ver, describiendo el camino por el que volvía su dueño._

_Volviendo al pozo devorahuesos._

**_El adiós_**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste. **

**Capítulo 5**

**"ggg" mientras hablan  
'ggg' lo que piensan**

**_Kkk_****flashback**

**XXX cambio de escena**

_Kagome__ seguía en el quinto cielo, saboreando esos labios que acariciaban su boca con ternura. Ansiando ese calor que emanaban de ellos, y en un momento que se detuvo a coger aire, pues se estaba quedando sin aliento, una palabra salió en forma de susurro de sus labios._

_"Inuyasha…"_

_El beso se detuvo y Hojo se apartó, mirándola embelesado. Sus mejillas, de un color carmín, le daban un cierto aire cómico. Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó la voz de alguien._

_"Qué dijiste Kagome?"_

_Esa voz? Abrió lentamente los ojos…primero uno…luego el otro. Sabía a quien se encontraría, e interiormente rogaba porque todo haya sido un sueño y nada más. Pero cuando pudo enfocar su vista, se encontró con esos ojos castaños del muchacho, que la miraban con cierta alegría y timidez._

_Cómo había podido confundir a Hojo con Inuyasha?_

_Era extraño, porque ella sabía que era Hojo el que había iniciado el beso. Simplemente se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, y de repente el mundo desapareció para ella, y en su mente se imaginó que esa boca que buscaba desesperadamente la suya no era otra que la del medio demonio. Queriéndola… amándola._

_"Nada" contestó ella avergonzada. Interiormente suspiró aliviada._

_Hojo__ volvió a agacharse y repetir el proceso… pero esta vez ella le detuvo en su intento._

_"Lo siento, yo… estoy con alguien. Lo siento" bajó la cabeza intentando no encontrarse con esa mirada inquieta. Qué mas podía decirle? Esperó durante unos instantes que le parecieron eternos, con sus manos juntas en su regazo, un pie golpeando constantemente el suelo, en un gesto de nerviosismo… Hojo solo la miraba intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar. En un momento estaba feliz…y al otro sus sueños habían sido tirados por la borda. Pero no podía culpar a esta chica. Al fin y al cabo había sido él el que había realizado ese gesto tan osado._

_"Disculpa Kagome, no quise incomodarte. Mañana nos vemos en la escuela, de acuerdo? Hasta mañana" y sin dejar que ella contestara a su saludo, salió rápidamente por la puerta de la habitación de la chica. Lo último que la joven vio de él fue su espalda._

_'Hojo, perdóname' pidió mentalmente. Dicho esto, recogió los libros que habían sido esparcidos por toda la mesa, intentando poner un poco de orden dentro de ese caos. Cuando hubo finalizado, se asomó a la ventana y miró la luna. Dentro de poco sería luna nueva._

_"Inuyasha…"_

"Estaba enfadado Kagome, muy enfadado. Yo recién descubriendo mis sentimientos por ti, y tú con otro. Bueno, ya sabes que yo siempre me hago ideas precipitadas de las cosas" se detuvo un instante aguantando un sollozo repentino que amenazaba con escaparse. Cerró los ojos fuertemente en señal de protesta y llevó el cuerpo de la muchacha más cerca del suyo.

Lo más cerca posible.

Y apoyó la mejilla de ella contra la suya, enredó su mano en el cabello de la chica, se posicionó en la curva del cuello y dejó que un par de lágrimas que no pudo retener, bajaran por su rostro.

En esta posición, siguió hablando al oído de ella, susurrando de vez en cuando su nombre…

_Inuyasha__ salió del pozo, ya en su época. Shippo le esperaba hablando con Kirara sobre temas triviales, cuando escuchó unos murmullos salir de la estructura de madera. De pronto el cabello plateado de Inuyasha se hizo visible, brillando con la luz de la luna._

_"Inuyasha! Así que yo estaba en lo cierto. Dónde está Kagome?" preguntó el pequeño zorrito inocentemente._

_"Keh! Ella no vendrá hoy"_

_"Pero…" no pudo terminar la frase. El hanyou ya había salido corriendo a subirse a la rama más alta del árbol en el que había sido sellado por Kykio. Se quedó allí toda la noche contemplando la luna. _

_'Pronto será luna nueva' pensó y un nombre se hizo paso al exterior a través de sus labios. "Kagome…" _

"Lo más frustrante fue ver que no volvías. Estuve pensando durante la semana siguiente que estabas con él. Y yo solo quería partirle la cara…"

_"Inuyasha, por qué no vas a recoger a Kagome? Hace un par de días ya que volvimos y no te he visto moverte. Si no nos damos prisa perderemos la pista de Naraku. No creo que se quede mucho tiempo en las montañas del norte. Y tenemos que comprobar si ese rumor es cierto" habló Miroku a Inuyasha. Más bien a su espalda. _

_Hacía una semana desde que había ido a buscarla y la había encontrado con el humano aquel. Apenas habló con nadie desde entonces y todos estaban un poco preocupados. Cierto es que ellos se peleaban muy seguido, pero no de esta forma. El hanyou solo respondió con uno de sus famosísimos "Keh!"_

_"Inuyasha!" gritó Shippo a la vez que de un salto llegaba hasta el hombro derecho de este, sujetándose con fuerza al haori rojo. "Ve a por Kagome de una vez"_

_Él solo lo cogió por la cola y lo lanzó a los brazos de Sango. Luego se levantó y se marchó sin decir una palabra a nadie. Varios pares de ojos seguían mirando la puerta de la cabaña totalmente sorprendidos._

_"Pero qué le pasa?" preguntó la cazadora de demonios._

_"Kagome y él debieron tener una discusión muy fuerte. Hace como una semana que fue a buscarla y volvió sin ella e incluso más enfadado" contestó Kaede sin mirarla, calentando al fuego un poco de sopa a modo de cena._

_"Pero es raro, normalmente la señorita Kagome siempre vuelve antes, nunca les había visto así" comentó Miroku. Todos asintieron._

XXXXXXXX

A unos pocos kilómetros de donde se encontraba Inuyasha con el cuerpo de Kagome, podemos encontrar tres figuras que caminaban en dicha dirección. Más concretamente, hacia el claro en el que había tenido lugar la batalla contra Naraku.

Sesshomaru iba a la cabeza, andando despreocupadamente, con ese aire altanero que lo caracteriza. Jaken iba algunos metros más atrás, caminando delante del monstruo que los acompañaba, con las riendas de Ah Un en una de sus manos. Rin iba subido en el bicho de dos cabezas.

Todos iban callados menos la niña, que iba felizmente cantando algo que escuchó a los niños de un pueblo por el que pasaron hacía unos días. En realidad solo se había acercado ella para buscar algo de pan. Una de esas ocasiones en las que el sirviente Jaken se había tenido que quedar a cuidar de la chica, por orden del youkai, mientras éste iba a investigar alguna pista hallada de Naraku.

"Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo  
Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori  
Uchikudakarete ai o sakenda

Nigedasu koto mo dekizu ni  
Yume ni sugaritsuku  
Ikasamana hibi nado ni wa mou makenai…"

De repente Sesshomaru hizo una pausa en su caminar, causando que sus acompañantes también se detuvieran.

"Rin!" llamó el demonio de pelo plateado, y la niña calló.

"Qué ocurre señor Sesshomaru?" se atrevió a preguntar el demonio verde, soltando las riendas de Ah Un, pero siempre llevando la vara de Testas consigo.

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Su señor simplemente se quedó viendo el horizonte por unos instantes, como escuchando u oliendo en la lejanía. Así que solo pudieron detenerse y esperar. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, escucharon un seguro "Naraku" de los labios del líder. Y entonces emprendió su marcha de nuevo, sin mirar atrás siquiera.

"Ah! Señor Sesshomaru, espere a Jaken!" pidió el demonio verde que echó unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar entre sus manos, de nuevo, las riendas del animal y seguirlo, mientras que Rin volvió a iniciar su canción…

XXXXXXXX

_Inuyasha__ llegó de nuevo al pozo asegurándose a cada momento de que no le seguían. Entonces se apoyó con la espalda en el borde, sentándose en la hierba que nacía cerca de la madera, y miró la luna, dándose cuenta de que al día siguiente sería luna nueva. Así estuvo por varios minutos hasta que escuchó unos ruidos que provenían de los árboles cercanos. Oteó el aire con su nariz, pensando que quizá fueran sus amigos que habían ido a espiarle, como siempre. Pero no, era un olor diferente, un olor a … demonio._

_"Estupendo, me servirá de distracción" dijo en voz alta mientras hacía crujir sus garras, poniéndose en posición de defensa. De entre los matorrales apareció un bicho enorme, con forma de gusano, con unos ojos redondos y muy grandes ocupando casi todo su frente. De donde se supone que debería estar la boca, le salían unos pelos largos y negros también, contrastando con el color de la piel que era de un tono rojizo._

_"Keh! Menudo bicho de pacotilla, tú no me durarás ni dos minutos" dijo muy seguro el medio demonio, lanzándose en un gran salto, con la palma de su mano completamente abierta, el brazo estirado, y una muy conocida frase "Garras despedaza almas!" Sin embargo, aunque el bicho era muy grande, era rápido. Inuyasha se había confiado bastante pensando en lo inútil que sería esa cosa, y no vio venir uno de esos pelos que se posó en su hombro, antes de ser despedazado en mil pedazos. Cayó justo detrás de la criatura, mientras trozos de la carne se esparcían por todos lados, y de repente notó un intenso dolor, llevando la mano al foco del mismo. Se quitó la parte del haori que cubría su hombro y se encontró con una marca de color rojo fuego que recorría toda la zona, desde la omoplato hasta el inicio del pecho, haciendo la curva del hombro derecho._

_Aunque le dolía, no quiso darle mayor importancia, y ya liberado de sus tensiones, saltó a través del pozo, para traer a Kagome de vuelta, aunque fuera a rastras._

_Cuando llegó a la habitación de la chica la encontró sentada sobre su escritorio, escribiendo en un cuaderno esos garabatos, que a él le parecían más bien conjuros._

_Entró a través de la ventana, la cual siempre estaba abierta para él. "Kagome" dijo totalmente serio y sin emoción alguna. "Tenemos que irnos, tenemos pistas de Naraku y…" pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta unos brazos femeninos le rodeaban completamente, el cabello azabache haciéndole cosquillas en su barbilla, y un olor a flores de cerezo tropezó en su nariz._

_"Inuyasha! Qué bien, pensaba que no vendrías!" dijo la joven casi con lágrimas en los ojos._

_"Yo…esto…yo" el gesto le había sorprendido tanto que no era capaz de reaccionar. Entonces ella despegó su rostro de su pecho y sus ojos se encontraron. Miró detenidamente la cara de la muchacha. Esos bellos ojos castaños posados en los suyos, su nariz respingona, invitando a posar un tierno beso en ella, sus labios carnosos, llamándolo con desesperación y deseo… Fue entonces que recordó el grandioso éxito (es irónico por supuesto) de la chica con el asqueroso lobo y el estúpido humano. Se separó de ella bruscamente y cambió su gesto a uno de enfado._

_"Tenemos que irnos, hemos localizado a Naraku en las montañas del norte"_

_"Pero no puedo, pasado mañana tengo mi último examen"_

_"No importa, esto es más importante"_

_Kagome__ se estaba empezando a enfadar. "Perdona, pero mi vida aquí también es importante!" dijo casi gritando. "He trabajado mucho y no pienso tirar mis esfuerzos por la borda. Solo te pido hasta pasado mañana"_

_"Keh!" se cruzó de brazos y miró a la pared "He dicho que no, nos vamos ahora y no hay más que hablar"_

_"Inuyasha…" amenazó la chica con voz de o cambias tu actitud o digo la famosa palabra. _

_"Ya, lo que pasa es que tu te quieres quedar con el humano ese"_

_Ese comentario la descolocó por completo. De repente, y todavía asimilando lo que acababa de decir, lo vio darse la vuelta y dispuesto a marcharse. Pero cuando ya tenía un pie puesto en el alféizar de la ventana se detuvo al oír su voz._

_"Lo viste" no era una pregunta, era una afirmación._

_"Keh! Pues claro que lo vi. Vine a por ti y te encontré con el humano ese, pero no te molestes, partiremos sin ti"_

_"Espera Inuyasha" le detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro para evitar que se fuera, pero no esperó que él se dejara caer al suelo en un gesto de dolor, pegando un grito muy agudo, y llevando una de sus garras a donde ella había posado, hacía tan solo unos segundos, su mano de mujer.. Esto la asustó. "Qué…qué te pasa?" No le dio tiempo a responder, pues se agachó a su lado y le quitó la ropa que cubría la zona en donde le había tocado. "Dios mío" gritó, llevándose las manos a la boca, evitando gritar. _

_"No es…nada" contestó el muchacho intentando levantarse. Pero volvió a caer de bruces. Cada vez se sentía peor._

_"Pero…cómo que no es nada? No vas a moverte de aquí. Espera" e imponiéndose a la actitud distante del hanyou, lo ayudó a levantarse y lo tumbó en la cama. "Quédate aquí y no te muevas" entonces salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de su madre y del botiquín. La marca que tenía Inuyasha no le gustaba nada en absoluto. Parecía una especie de quemadura, pero tenía que ser algo más que eso porque empezaba a coger un tono verdoso._

_Apenas unos minutos después llegó Kagome toda acalorada, tirando de su madre, y ambas le quitaron al muchacho la parte de arriba de su vestimenta, para poder observar mejor._

_"Qué crees que pueda ser mamá?"_

_"Pues parece una quemadura Kagome, pero no lo es. Tiene que ser algo más, aunque no soy una experta. Necesitaría la ayuda de un especialista."_

_"No…nece…sito…" insitió el hanyou levantándose. Pero unas finas manos se lo impidieron, volviendo a tumbarle con mucha ternura._

_"Inuyasha, qué te atacó?" preguntó angustiada la joven. A través de su tacto notó como aumentaba la temperatura corporal del chico de forma peligrosa. Y lo peor era que no sabía qué es exactamente lo que le pasaba._

_Mediante gestos y palabras sueltas consiguió explicar al animal con el que se había peleado. Kagome acudió corriendo a su estantería a coger un libro de youkais. Desde que iba a la época del Sengoku, se había hecho con todo tipo de información acerca de las leyendas de demonios de entonces. Y ahora tenía una amplia biblioteca. Recorrió con rapidez las páginas, intentando buscar algo que se compaginara con la descripción. Y cuando su desesperación alcanzaba el límite, detuvo su búsqueda, sintiéndose exitosa._

_"Éste?" preguntó, enseñando la imagen que había descubierto. Inuyasha abrió un ojo con dificultad, el dolor se estaba extendiendo por su cuerpo a velocidades muy altas. "Sí" pudo contestar antes de caer en la inconsciencia._

_Kagome__ no se dejó llevar por el pánico y leyó en voz alta lo que ponía._

_"Fokutoro, especie de gusano gigante con bigotes venenosos. Esos bigotes, en contacto con la piel, dejaban una marca en la zona infectada. El veneno que desprendía a través de ellos era muy potente provocando náuseas, estados febriles, dolor generalizado e incluso pérdida del conocimiento. Si no se trataba a tiempo podría causar la muerte. Esto no lo notaría la víctima hasta por lo menos media hora después…" avanzó unas cuantas páginas más hasta que lo encontró. "…se dice que la gente de la época intentaba vencer este veneno preparando un brebaje de…"y echó una ojeada a los ingredientes. Por suerte disponía de todos ellos, ya que se había traído varias hierbas medicinales que eran casi imposibles de encontrar. "Mamá, me voy a preparar…"_

_"Trae hija, lo haré yo. Tú quédate con él"_

_"Pero…"_

_"Si despierta será mejor que te encuentre a ti, además, así ayudarás a que se recupere más rápido. Yo prepararé esto, no te preocupes. Mandaré a Sota con una palangana con agua para que intentes bajarle la fiebre, te parece?" dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera._

_"Está bien" se rindió Kagome, y llevó la silla de su escritorio hasta situarla a la vera de la cama en la que se encontraba Inuyasha. Este movimiento fue aprovechado por su madre para salir de la habitación. La chica tomó una de sus garras entre sus manos y una lágrimas escapó por su mejilla cuando vio su rostro, en el que estaba plasmado la imagen del dolor. "Vas a estar bien…" susurró._

XXXXXXXX

_"Así que Inuyasha finalmente ha ido a buscar a Kagome" dijo Sango mirando hacia el interior del pozo._

_"Eso parece, pero antes de marcharse se entretuvo con algo" contestó Miroku recogiendo un pedazo de carne del gusano._

_"Bueno, pues no podemos hacer nada hasta que regresen, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir" Sango empezó a caminar en dirección a la aldea con Shippo subido en uno de sus hombros. Pasó al lado del monje tranquilamente…_

_…hasta que notó una mano en su trasero._

_Plafff_

_"Nunca aprenderá" se dijo Shippo cuando volvían a emprender él y la chica el camino a la aldea._

_Miroku__ estaba detrás, medio enterrado en el suelo, con una enorme marca de mano en su mejilla._

XXXXXXXX

_Toc! Toc! "Hermanita, puedo pasar?"_

_"Sí Sota, pasa" contestó Kagome secándose las lágrimas que recorrían su cara a la vez que un niño pequeño aparecía tras la puerta. Él acercó la palangana con agua fría que le había entregado su madre, y la dejó en manos de la muchacha. Lo puso en la mesita de noche que tenía al lado de la cama y mojó un trapo que colgaba de uno de los laterales. Escurrió los restos de agua sobrante y lo puso en la frente del hanyou, que se movía inquieto desde hace un buen rato._

_"Inu-no-niichan" dijo Sota más para sí que para el resto de los presentes. Luego se giró hacia su hermana, que se había vuelto a sentar en la silla que antes ocupaba. "Se va a poner bien?"_

_Kagome__ dibujó su mejor sonrisa, para no preocuparle "Pues claro, es Inuyasha. Su cuerpo de medio demonio es mucho más fuerte que el nuestro. No te preocupes, ya verás como mañana estará mejor. Ahora vete a dormir, que te tienes que levantar temprano para ir a la escuela"_

_Sota, más calmado por las palabras de la chica, abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Entonces Kagome pudo dejar esa sonrisa falsa que había puesto delante del niño, cubriendo su rostro con una expresión de miedo e incertidumbre. Volvió a tomar su mano._

_"Inuyasha, tienes que recuperarte…_

_…por mí"_

_Y así estuvo, con la garra del muchacho firmemente asida, por más de media hora hasta que su madre entró a la habitación con el líquido que actuaría como medicina y un ungüento que también aconsejaba el libro usar. Ambas curaron a Inuyasha en silencio. Inuyasha tragó casi forzadamente. Kagome dudaba de que en ese momento el fuera consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Le untaron la crema en el hombro y se lo vendaron, dejando actuar sobre la herida. Luego las dos se le quedaron viendo durante unos instantes._

_"Ahora solo nos queda esperar" comentó la madre de Kagome. Intentó reconfortarla posando una de sus manos sobre la de su hija._

_"Gracias mamá, puedes ir a acostarte. Si hay algún cambio te avisaré" _

_Madre e hija se dieron un beso de buenas noches y después la señora abandonó la habitación, dejando a la muchacha sentada de nuevo en la silla. Ella se acercó un poco al rostro del medio demonio y estuvo observándole por horas._

_A eso de las tres de la madrugada la inquietud de Inuyasha cesó, cosa que tranquilizó de alguna manera a Kagome. Esta apartó un mechó rebelde de eso precioso pelo plateado, y estuvo acariciando la mejilla del chico, rogando porque despertara._

_Poco tiempo después cayó profundamente dormida._

XXXXXXXX

"Koga, qué tal te encuentras?" el líder de los lobos y su manda habían vuelto a su guarida.

"Y cómo quieres que me encuentre? Auch!" se quejó el demonio.

Naraku le había cogido imprevisto y, aunque Koga se defendió bastante bien de sus ataques, finalmente fue alcanzado. Después de todo, el poder que este había adquirido mientras estaba escondido en el monte Hakureizan fue enorme, y por mucha velocidad que tuviera el lobo en las piernas, apenas aguantó unos minutos en pie.

Derrotado e inconsciente, Naraku le arrebató los fragmentos de la joya de las cuatro almas, y se marchó sonriendo maliciosamente, dejando a un Koga tendido en el suelo, muy mal herido.

Así fue como lo encontraron Hakkaku y Ginta, un tiempo después. Ellos habían intentado seguirle el paso, pero su líder era simplemente muy rápido. Como estaban cerca de su guarida, decidieron llevarlo para allá y curarle esas horribles heridas.

Lo que no previeron es que se despertaría de tan mal humor después de su inconsciencia.

"Dónde está ese maldito de Naraku?" preguntó muy enfadado. Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí con temor. "Decidme!" exigió.

"Pues…Naraku ha sido derrotado…por Inuyasha" contestó Ginta finalmente. Sin embargo no quiso terminar la frase, temía lo que su camarada pudiera hacer cuando se enterara.

"Ese maldito chucho!" gritó Koga, aún más enfadado. "Tengo que ir a verle, seguro que ha puesto en peligro la vida de Kagome"

"Pero Koga, tú no puedes moverte" dijo Hakkaku, intentando sacarle de su terquedad. "Además,…necesitas descansar…"

Koga los miró indeciso…

… y en seguida notó que algo le ocultaban. Se sentó nuevamente, dejando descansar sus piernas sobre las rocas, y fulminándolos con la mirada dijo: "Está bien, si no me lo decías ahora os las veréis conmigo"

"Decir qué? No hay nada que decir…jejeje…verdad Ginta?"

"No…cla…claro que no…" ambos se pasaban sus manos por sus nucas, intentando parecer casuales.

Pum! Pam! Sendos chichones aparecieron en las cabezas de ambos que, agachados para poder curar a Koga, estaban a su completa disponibilidad. "Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa y quiero saberlo ahora. Porque tengo que ir frente al chucho ese y recuperar a mi mujer!"

Ginta suspiró. "Me temo que eso no va a ser posible Koga?"

"Y por qué no?" preguntó sin comprender.

Ambos lobos se miraron, derrotados, y fue Hakkaku quien respondió.

"Porque…la señorita Kagome…está muerta"

Continuará…

* * *

_Uf__! Uf! Madre mía. Si el anterior era largo este lo es más. 11 páginas de Word. Bueno, qué os ha parecido? Aquí hay muchas sorpresas, quiero decir, aparecen más personajes que aún no habían salido a escena. Pero, aunque os parece poquito, ambos, tanto Sesshomaru como Koga tendrán más papel más adelante. Qué os ha parecido? Dejarme mensajitos, que sabéis que me gustan mucho._

_Para s_esshi23: gracias por tu review. Me sorprendio muchisimo porque me llego poco después de yo actualizar. Espero que te guste este capítulo, y sigue atenta, porque de vez en cuando dejaré caer cosas importantes. Un beso!

Para miho.neechan: pues gracias por tu agradecimiento (viva la redundancia, se dice asi?) pero la verdad es que yo agradezco que me escribais. Me dan muchisimos animos a escribir. Espero que este capitulo mas largo sea también de tu agrado. Besos

Para Minue: Pues si, la chica los tiene a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano. Yo también quiero! jeje, en fin, que nuestra protagonista seguirá muerta de momento, pero aquí os voy dejando cosillas para que os entretengais. Espero que te haya gustado, un beso!

Para MartaBatoussai: bueno, pues aqui otro capi mas. siento decirte pero Kagome si que esta muerta. Aunque ya veremos que pasa al final. Me estoy pensando hacer el final feliz o triste (jajaja, mira que soy mala) bueeeeno, tendreis que verlo, que si os lo digo no tiene gracia. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos!

Para GriS ChAn : con Inuyasha...no lo se, ya veremos. Pero como ves me gustan los besos asi que quiza haya alguno. Y quiza haya algo mas...Eso os lo dejo para que lo descubrais. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos!

Para Hally777: pues gracias por tus halagos. Si, es cierto que es triste, pero todo tiene solucion dentro de mi cabecita. Lo que pasa es que os llevara un tiempito descubrirlo. Intentare actualizar pronto, lo prometo. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos!

Para Andrea: y este que tal? Aun no revive la chica, pero al menos os voy dando pequeños caramelitos para que os endulceis un poco. Espero me tengais paciencia porque tardaremos aun. Espero, tambien, que te haya gustado. Besos!

Para samantha-sama: pues muchas gracias. Te digo lo mismo que he dicho anteriormente. Sobre si resucita o no tendremos que verlo mas adelante. Espero que este, mientras tanto, te haya gustado. Un beso!

Para kamissInuxAomesiempre : tranquila mujer, tendreis que tener paciencia. Creo que el final os gustara a todos, sea cual sea, lo que pasa es que aun tienen que pasar muchas cosas. No desesperes! Espero que este capi te haya gustado. Un beso!


	6. Chapter 6

_Pum! Pam! Sendos chichones aparecieron en las cabezas de ambos que, agachados para poder curar a Koga, estaban a su completa disponibilidad. "Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa y quiero saberlo ahora. Porque tengo que ir frente al chucho ese y recuperar a mi mujer!"_

_Ginta suspiró. "Me temo que eso no va a ser posible Koga?"_

"_Y por qué no?" preguntó sin comprender._

_Ambos lobos se miraron, derrotados, y fue Hakkaku quien respondió._

"_Porque…la señorita Kagome…está muerta"_

**_El adiós_ **

Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 6

"ggg" mientras hablan  
'ggg' lo que piensan

**_Kkk _flashback**

**XXX cambio de escena**

Shippo se había despertado de su siesta matutina. Se estiró y se restregó los ojos, terminando de quitar posibles legañas que se hubieran alojado en las comisuras de los mismos. Se levantó con la sensación de paz dentro de su cuerpecito, pero una pequeña congoja se estaba apoderando de su corazón. Miró tras de sí, encontrando el mullido pelaje del lomo de Kirara, quien permanecía tranquila echada sobre la hierba. Después escuchó un sollozo proveniente de algún lugar cerca suyo y giró la vista hacia dicha zona encontrando a dos de sus compañeros de viaje y aventuras, Sango y Miroku, abrazándose mutuamente para darse consuelo.

'Qué sucede?' se preguntó, nervioso. Un rayo atravesó su mente. Fue en ese instante cuando recordó todas aquellas imágenes concernientes a la batalla acaecida esa misma madrugada.

'Kagome…'

Tenía que encontrarla. Ella no podía estar … Ella simplemente no podía. Miró hacia todos lados encontrándose con una joven de pálida tez y largo cabello negro que estaba situada a unos metros de ellos, de pie.

"Kagome" dijo en un susurro. Y una alegría repentina invadió todo su ser. Alegría que pronto decayó, al darse cuenta que la susodicha mujer no era la persona que el kitsune anhelaba.

Era Kykio.

La observó durante unos instantes con detenimiento. Su figura imponente permanecía quieta, con la mirada fija en algún punto tras los matorrales. Shippo, poniendo más atención, pudo escuchar también unos susurros procedentes de ese lugar. Quiso saciar la curiosidad que lo embargaba y miró por entre las hojas, encontrándose con un muchacho que abrazaba desesperadamente a una joven.

La escena era entrañable, o lo sería, sino fuera porque uno de esos seres que componían la pareja… permanecía sin vida.

Pudo apreciar que Inuyasha lloraba silenciosamente por la muerte de la chica, mientras palabras eran susurradas al oído de ella relatando una bella historia.

_Los rayos del sol despuntaban en el horizonte, otorgando al paisaje un bello amanecer. La luz se hizo paso a través de los cristales de una ventana en especial, golpeando suavemente los párpados cerrados de una joven. Esta se movió inquieta, pues esa luminosidad repentina resultaba un tanto molesta, además que la postura en la que se encontraba también era bastante incómoda._

_Abrió lentamente los ojos, aún sin comprender donde estaba. Bostezó y se estiró, despreocupada. La brisa matutina recorrió sus brazos desnudos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la ventana de su cuarto estaba abierta. Detalle que no notó la noche anterior. Mantuvo la mirada en el cielo visible desde su postura, en la silla al lado de la cama, y fue entonces cuando un pequeño gruñido llegó hasta sus oídos._

_El agarre en su mano, del que aún no se había percatado, se hizo más fuerte. Los dedos varoniles enredados entre los suyos se movieron ligeramente, asiéndola con intensidad. Y esos orbes dorados que tantos suspiros la habían arrancada estos años, empezaron a hacerse visibles, muy lentamente, tras las pestañas del joven que reposaba en el lecho._

_Inuyasha empezó a moverse incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo sin estar alerta descansando. Y aún así, sentía su cuerpo pesado y dolorido. Pero en su mente no recordaba ninguna acción por la que pudiera sentir todo eso. Intentó enfocar su vista en una pared blanca que, de primeras, no reconoció. Fue cuando una fragancia ya conocida chocó contra su nariz, cuando se percató de que la estancia en la que se encontraba era el cuarto de Kagome. Cerró los ojos para poder aspirar el aroma. _

_Lo había echado de menos. Mucho._

_Pero un sollozo lo despertó de su ensimismamiento. Con bastante dolor, consiguió torcer la cabeza para observar a la chica que se encontraba a su lado._

_Ella le sonreía, aunque gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. No supo por qué, pero se vio en la necesidad de sonreírle de vuela, como expresando que todo estaba bien. Se deshizo del agarre que tenía con la mano de ella, y la acercó a su mejilla, limpiando con el pulgar las gotas de agua que recorrían su rostro. Kagome inclinó un poco la cabeza, para que esa pequeña caricia fuera más intensa._

_Intentó hablar en varias ocasiones, decir algo que resultara coherente. Lo que fuera. Cualquier cosa estaría bien._

_Pero las palabras morían en su garganta y solo conseguía realizar gestos que, a la vista, resultaban un poco raros, provocando una sonrisa cada vez mayor en el medio demonio._

_Viendo sus problemas con el lenguaje, quiso ayudarla un poco a expresarse. Aún no estaba del todo consciente y seguía sin comprender como había llegado hasta la cama de la chica, pero le pareció la vista de ella tan tierna que, si no fuera porque le dolían todos los huesos, ahora mismo se levantaba de su posición y la arrinconaba entre sus brazos._

"_Kagome" dijo Inuyasha apenas en un suspiro ronco._

_Sin desearlo, ella estalló en llano. La tensión acumulada pesaba demasiado y el par de horas que había dormido no la habían ayudado en su descansar. Por lo que no pudo evitar derrumbarse, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, abrazada a él con fuerza._

_Inuyasha se sobresaltó por este repentino gesto de la muchacha. Durante los primeros instantes no supo como reaccionar. Se quedó completamente sorprendido, observándola, sin saber muy bien que es lo que debía hacer a continuación. Entonces notó que ella se aferraba un poco más a su pecho, y la cobijó en un abrazo protector, demostrándola que todo estaba bien, que él estaba bien…_

"Me sorprendiste tanto entonces…nadie antes había llorado por mí.

Nunca.

Y tú ya habías llorado antes… y llorabas ahora. Nunca sabrás lo que tus lágrimas significaron para mí" decía Inuyasha despegando su cara del cuello de la joven. Apretó aún más el haori contra el cuerpo de la chica, como queriendo evitar que las ráfagas de aire que empezaban a hacerse presentes en el lugar pudieran llegar hasta su cuerpo frío y amoratado.

"Fuiste mi luz Kagome. Yo…estaba perdido sin ti. Creí que solo haciéndome respetar consiguiendo el miedo de los demás podría vivir tranquilamente. Pero llegaste tú, a poner mi mundo patas arriba" la miró intensamente. "Kagome…abre los ojos" decía entre susurros no pudiendo evitar los surcos que recorrían sus mejillas. "Por…por fa…vor" suplicaba con la voz entrecortada.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Y tras esos instantes de tensión, esperando, quizá, por un milagro…por un despertar que no llegaba… se abrazó a ella, aún más si era posible, tal como ella lo había hecho entonces, y lloró amargamente.

XXXXXXXX

"¿QQQQUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?" un grito de Koga se hizo presente en todo el bosque del Sengoku. "MALDITO CHUCHO Y MALDITO NARAKU!" intentó levantarse para asegurarse que lo que le acababan de contar fuese cierto, pero las heridas en sus piernas se lo impidieron. Calló pesadamente de nuevo contra el suelo, deshaciéndose de la ayuda que los brazos de sus compañeros le brindaban. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos y el recuerdo de la sonrisa de la chica de cabellos azabaches ocupó su mente mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro.

'Kagome…'

XXXXXXXX

_La madre de Kagome se despertó un poco intranquila aquella mañana. No quería expresar sus temores a su hija, pero el estado en el que el medio demonio cayó aquella noche era deplorable, y dudaba muy en su interior que pudiera sanar fácilmente. Se sentó al borde de la cama, cubriéndose con sus brazos, pues el amanecer había dejado su huella fresca en la habitación. Alzó su cuerpo de mujer y caminó hasta el tocador, cogiendo un cepillo y peinándose su sedoso cabello. Desvió su vista hasta una de las fotografías que poblaban su recámara. Eran sus hermosos hijos, Kagome y Sota, con cinco años menos. Estaban haciendo un muñeco de nieve uno de esos inviernos. Dejó el cepillo nuevamente sobre la madera, y llevó sus manos hasta el retrato, acercándolo a su corazón después de permanecer observando cada detalle de la imagen por un instante._

_Sus hijos eran toda su vida._

'_Si Inuyasha no sobrevive a esta Kagome…' detuvo sus pensamientos para tranquilizar a su agitado corazón. Pintó una suave sonrisa en su rostro y se fue a vestir y a preparar el desayuno._

_Toc! Toc! Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su hija sujetando la bandeja del desayuno con la otra mano. Con algo de dificultad abrió la puerta cansada de esperar una respuesta que no llegaba._

_Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una imagen que jamás pensó que vería._

XXXXXXXX

No lo comprendía. Simplemente no podía entenderlo. Era extraño ver a ese muchacho de cabellos plateados que había suspirado por ella hasta hace apenas unos días, muriéndose vivo por otra mujer.

Y no era una mujer cualquiera.

Era su reencarnación.

No podía dejar de mirar a esa pareja. Era extraño ver ese abrazo tan sincero, esas lágrimas que tanto acongojaban el alma de los vivos…

…

Y su alma? Podía sentir cierta congoja. Pero…

'Esta congoja es mía o suya?' se preguntó con cierto temor. Algo de ella no estaba bien. En realidad, algo en ella no estaba bien. Se sentía tan extraña... Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde debería latir su corazón. Ese pecho vacío ahora, en su cuerpo de barro y huesos. Y por un instante, sintió un latido. Pero después nada.

Silencio.

Se miró la palma de la mano que había estado posada en su cuerpo, queriendo descubrir si aquello que había sentido era cierto, o no. Cerró nuevamente el puño y lo dejó caer a un costado. No pudo evitar un pensamiento acompañado de un suspiro.

'Kagome…siempre Kagome'

XXXXXXXX

_Miroku se despertó con el sol de la mañana cayéndole directamente sobre los ojos. Abrió los párpados lentamente oteando a su alrededor…_

…_encontrándose con algo que lo terminó de despertar._

_Sango estaba echada con Shippo dormido a su lado. La manta que tapaba el cuerpo de la chica se había movido ligeramente, dejando al descubierto parte de la tela que tapaba su trasero._

_Miroku, aun sentado, juntó sus manos en una plegaria 'Gracias señor por este precioso regalo que me has otorgado' e hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en agradecimiento. Una perversa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y fue acercando lentamente sus largos dedos hacia esa parte de la chica, que tan dentro de su corazón se había alojado._

_Ggggrrrrr! Un suave pero amenazante gruñido le detuvo a mitad de camino. Miró a su izquierda y vio como Kirara le miraba enseñando ligeramente los dientes aún en su forma de gatita._

"_Je, je, je" rió tontamente el bonzo, y alejó la mano, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, en la misma posición en la que se había dormido. La gata volvió a echarse a los pies de su dueña, feliz de haberla salvado de las garras de ese monje pervertido, y se quedó dormida nuevamente._

"_Ains!" un suspiró escapó de los labios del hombre a la vez que una gota de sudor caía por su frente mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez 'Ha estado tan cerca…'_

XXXXXXXX

_Los ojos de la madre de Kagome se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa ante la imagen que se encontraba frente a ella._

_Inuyasha estaba sentado en la cama, apoyado sobre un cojín. Por suerte ya estaba despierto y consciente, aunque esa palidez que había poblado su cara la noche anterior no había abandonado del todo su rostro._

_Entre sus brazos estaba su hija, Kagome, cobijada en el pecho del joven echa un ovillo. Apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro sano de Inuyasha. Una de las garras del hanyou acariciaba mimosamente el cabello azabache de la chica, que lo mantenía suelto aunque algo revuelto por la noche pasada. De vez en cuando sus dedos se enredaban con los rizos juguetones, y la mirada posada siempre en su rostro, viéndola dormir._

_Por las mejillas de ella había surcos ligeramente brillantes, y la zona de los ojos mantenía un color rojo intenso, demostrando que las lágrimas habían caído incesantes hasta hacía poco tiempo._

_La imagen era de por sí bella y por un instante temió romper ese momento tan intenso que se había formado alrededor de la pareja. Pero el peso en sus brazos le recordó que aún llevaba la bandeja con la comida, así que se hizo paso hasta el interior, sabiendo que su presencia era conocida desde hacía tiempo por el medio demonio, aunque no había hecho signo alguno de mirarla._

"_Veo que ya estás mejor" dijo la madre de Kagome en un susurro apenas audible dándole la espalda, mientras depositaba lo que llevaba entre las manos sobre el escritorio. _

"_Qué tal te encuentras?" preguntó la mujer encarando a ambos jóvenes. Su hija permanecía profundamente dormida._

"_Bien" repuso simplemente, manteniendo toda su atención en la joven de su regazo._

"_Kagome estaba muy preocupada por ti. Ella ha estado cuidándote toda la noche" comentó intentando entablar una conversación. Además, sabía que su hija había estado muy dolida y con el corazón en un puño las últimas semanas. Y suponía que tenía que ver algo con el chico que la abrazaba y un antiguo amor suyo, aunque Kagome no le había contado nada. Así que pensó que ganar un par de puntos para su hija no le vendría nada mal._

"_Lo se" contestó simplemente._

"_Debes estar cansado, el veneno que ingresó en tu cuerpo era muy fuerte"_

"_Veneno?" preguntó Inuyasha extrañado, mirando fijamente y por primera vez en esa mañana, a la mujer adulta que se había sentado en la silla que anteriormente ocupara su descendencia._

"_Sí, creo que ella te lo explicará mejor cuando despierte. Os he dejado el desayuno en el escritorio." Y sin esperar respuesta alguna se levantó de su asiento y abandonó la estancia._

_Inuyasha la vio desaparecer tras la puerta, con cierta duda pintada en su rostro. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado. Simplemente fue a buscar a Kagome para que regresaran al Sengoku a seguir unas pistas de Naraku, habían discutido y cuando se marchaba todo le empezó a dar vueltas y se desmayó. Pero cuando quiso investigar más en sus recuerdos, notó movimiento por parte de la joven, así que dejó esa línea de pensamiento, poniendo todos sus sentidos en la chica a la que abrazaba._

_Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos, sin prisa. Se sentía muy cómoda tal como estaba. Y no sabía muy bien la razón, pero una grata calidez la embargaba. Lo primero que vio cuando pudo enfocar su vista, fue un haori rojo muy cerca de su nariz. Entonces fue subiendo la mirada hasta posarse sobre unos ojos dorados que la miraban con… amor?_

"_Buenos días dormilona"_

"_Inuyasha!" gritó cuando pudo encajar todas las piezas. Llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hanyou, apretándolo contra sí, y gruesas gotas de agua volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas._

"_Auch!" se quejó el medio demonio. Le había costado bastante alzar a la muchacha desde su posición en la silla hasta lo alto de la cama cuando ella había caído dormida, pues su dolorido cuerpo que no había terminado de sanar, aún le pasaba factura. Pero pronto el dolor de ese gesto repentino fue olvidado cuando notó la humedad en su cuello. "Por qué lloras?" preguntó inocentemente._

_Ella no despegó su cara de la del chico, y con gran dificultad por el llanto, le susurró. "Tenía tanto miedo…"_

"_Por qué?" volvió a preguntar, mientras movía sus graciosas orejas, para poner toda la atención a las palabras de ella, llevando sus brazos alrededor de su fina cintura._

"_Esta vez… estabas mal Inuyasha… estabas muy mal."_

"_Keh! Ya te he dicho que no es tan fácil acabar conmigo, mi cuerpo es mucho más fuerte" dijo intentando relajar un poco el ambiente._

"_Basta!" gritó ella, alejándose de él y situándose en la otra esquina de la cama. Inuyasha se quedó perplejo ante este gesto, nunca antes la había visto tan afectada. Intentó que sus miradas se encontrasen, pero ella apartaba siempre la vista. Alzó uno de sus dedos acariciando levemente el brazo, pero Kagome pegó un respingo y se apartó, dándole la espalda. Inuyasha tomó muy mal este gesto, así que lo único que hizo fue defenderse._

"_No te preocupes por mí, mejor hazlo por ese estúpido humano, o ese maldito lobo. Keh! Ya ves lo que me importa" y se cruzó de brazos._

_Se hizo el silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que un susurro, pero que llegó a los oídos del hanyou, atravesó la mudez de la habitación._

"_A mí si me importas"_

_Inuyasha abrió enormemente los ojos. "Cómo?"_

_Ella suavizó el gesto, se giró de medio lado quedando de perfil, y mirando hacia el frente dijo "Yo estaba preocupada sabes? Nunca antes te había visto así. Sufrías Inuyasha, y yo no podía hacer nada" decía mientras las gotas saladas que surcaban su rostro llegaban hasta su barbilla cayendo lentamente sobre sus manos, que tenía ahora puestas sobre las rodillas. Inuyasha la miraba estático, embelesado por la hermosa estampa de la joven, sin querer interrumpirla. "Yo no quiero estar con Koga. Tampoco quiero estar con Hojo. Los quiero, sí, pero ellos son solamente amigos"_

"_Pues no he visto que les hicieras asco a ninguno de los dos" dijo el medio demonio en un pequeño reproche._

_Ella no pudo evitar sonreír "Te queda muy bien lo de ponerte celoso, sabes?" preguntó, la mirada en el frente._

"_Keh! Yo no…" intentó defenderse, pero no pudo terminar la frase._

"_Qué tal la herida?" preguntó Kagome obviando el tema y acercándose a él para comprobar su estado. En cuanto sintió el tacto de sus dedos sobre la piel descubierta de su hombro, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. _

_Pero no dijo nada._

_Kagome se encargó de limpiar nuevamente la herida, untarle un poco del ungüento que había sobrado en la noche y volverle a vendar. Todo lo hizo con un cuidado y un mimo que no pasaron desapercibidos a los ojos del hanyou. Luego hizo que se volviera a tumbar, pues el efecto de la medicina tardaría un rato en actuar, y para que la curación fuera más rápida necesitaba reposo. Ella tomó el barreño con agua y el trapo que estuviera en su frente y se levantó dispuesta a marcharse cuando un ronroneo desde la cama detuvo su marcha._

"_A dónde vas?"_

"_Voy a la cocina a dejar esto."_

"_No quiero que te vayas" decía Inuyasha, mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco._

"_No me tardo" y posó su mano en el pomo cuando escuchó._

"_No quiero que te vayas, no quiero estar solo" y dicho esto Inuyasha se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. _

_Kagome se giró sobre sus talones y se acercó al muchacho. Observó su rostro tranquilo. Le encantaba verlo dormir tan plácidamente. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podía hacerlo. Llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de él y le otorgó una pequeña caricia, a la vez que una frase escapó de sus labios._

"_Yo nunca te dejaré solo"_

XXXXXXXX

Shippo se acercó hasta donde Inuyasha seguía abrazando protectoramente el cuerpo sin vida de Kagome.

"Inuyasha…" intentó decirle. Pero el hanyou era completamente ajeno a sus palabras. Entonces oyó un ruido tras los matorrales en los que se encontraban Sango y Miroku, y vio como la esbelta figura de Kykio se alejaba en dirección opuesta al río. Volvió su vista a Kagome, la veía tan pálida…

Ella que siempre había estado llena de vida…

Ella que le había dado un hogar después de que sus padres murieran…

Subió hasta su rostro, a través de la rodilla de Inuyasha, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sin evitar el llanto que mostraba su tristeza. Luego miró hacia Inuyasha…

… y supo que él ni siquiera le veía. Se acercó a su brazo fuerte y varonil y le dio un apretón a modo de apoyo. Fue entonces cuando el medio demonio dejó mínimamente su atención en la chica para ponerla en el kitsune.

Se miraron con comprensión… con dolor por una pérdida mayor que una simple amiga… con cariño…

Con uno de los brazos abrazó al cachorrito y este a su vez se abrazó al adulto en forma de apoyo. Sosteniéndose el uno al otro.

Luego se separaron y se miraron sonriéndose, una sonrisa que dolía… dolía mucho.

Y el kitsune dejó a la pareja, para seguir a la muchacha de largos cabellos. Para seguir a Kykio.

Inuyasha lo vio alejarse y, cuando lo perdió de vista, centró su mirar en los labios pálidos y morados de la joven.

"Crees que yo no te oí en aquella ocasión. Pero a veces olvidas que tengo muy buen oído, incluso durmiendo estoy atento a todo." Su rostro se ensombreció, y fue entonces cuando dijo "Pero no cumpliste tu promesa, y lo que más me duele es…

… que yo tuve la culpa"

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Otro capítulo mas…uf! No sabeis lo que me ha costado. Tengo muy clara la historia, pero me quedé sin inspiración. Qué os ha parecido? Dejarme mensajitos, que sabéis que me gustan mucho_

Para sesshi23: me encanto ver tu review al poco de actualizar, que no te de pena. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capi, y si, tanto Sesshomaru como Koga saldran y tendran papeles mas o menos importantes. No creo que tarde mucho en llegar a eso, pero me estoy extendiendo un poco porque quiero ver que tal puedo hacer para causar emociones. Espero que lo este logrando. Y que tal este capi? Un beso!

Para Khrysta y Meli-Chan: wolas wapetonas:) Pues me temo que aun se sufrira un poquito, ains! pero todo se andara, todo se andara (ya sabes lo que disfruto siendo un poco mala jeje) pero todo es importante, asi que...bueno, no digo nada pa que se vaya viendo jiji Besos!

Para athenas XD: Espero que te haya gustado, besos!

Para Minue: tranquila, Naraku esta muerto y remuerto. Saldra en la historia mas adelante, pero su papel, por decirlo asi, ha terminado. Y sobre lo que propones... habra que esperarse, todos me lo pedis y puede que lo haga. Pero seria muy sencillo si simplemente llegara Seshomaru blandiendo la espada, no? o quiza no...jijiji tendreis que verlo, tendreis que verlo. Besos!

Para samantha-sama: gracias (sonrojo) y puedes preguntar lo que quieras, espero que no me lo entendieras a mal. Yo lo comprendo, cuando son fics de otros soy mazo de impaciente. Tu sigue preguntando! quiza en alguna de estas se me escape algo ;) besos!

Para BREN INUxKAG: pues creo que ya lo comente pero si no es asi lo digo ahora, sobre la extension del fic... no tengo la mas minima idea. Pero puedo asegurar que por lo menos tendra 5 capitulos mas como poco. No se, ya os ire diciendo, depende del desarrollo. Besos!

Para 201anamaria: el papel de Kykio sera muy importante. Solo digo eso, lo demas tendreis que verlo. Intentare no retrasarme tanto, es que tuve crisis de inspiracion, espero que te haya gustado. Besos!


	7. Chapter 7

Notas de la autora: lo he vuelto a enviar porque he corregido una cosa que habia puesto mal. Gracias sesshi23, la verdad es que ya lo sabia, pero la costumbre de poner hanyou para referirme a inuyasha se me ha quedado grabada y incluso releyendolo no me he dado cuenta de dicho dato. No me ha molestado, para cualquier otra correccion no dudes en decirmela, que a veces se me va la olla, ahora si, vayamos con el capi, besos!

_Se miraron con comprensión… con dolor por una pérdida mayor que una simple amiga… con cariño…_

_Con uno de los brazos abrazó al cachorrito y este a su vez se abrazó al adulto en forma de apoyo. Sosteniéndose el uno al otro._

_Luego se separaron y se miraron sonriéndose, una sonrisa que dolía… dolía mucho._

_Y el kitsune dejó a la pareja, para seguir a la muchacha de largos cabellos. Para seguir a Kykio._

_Inuyasha lo vio alejarse y, cuando lo perdió de vista, centró su mirar en los labios pálidos y morados de la joven._

"_Crees que yo no te oí en aquella ocasión. Pero a veces olvidas que tengo muy buen oído, incluso durmiendo estoy atento a todo." Su rostro se ensombreció, y fue entonces cuando dijo "Pero no cumpliste tu promesa, y lo que más me duele es…_

… _que yo tuve la culpa" _

**_El adiós_**

Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 7

"**ggg" mientras hablan  
'ggg' lo que piensan**

**_Kkk _flashback**

**XXX cambio de escena**

_Un par de horas después Inuyasha despertó bastante más recuperado. Notaba como las energías volvían a su cuerpo y su estómago empezaba a recriminarle la falta de alimentos, con un sonoro gruñido que no pasó desapercibido para la chica que estaba sentada a su lado. El medio demonio se llevó una mano al estómago, como queriendo acallarlo, muerto de la vergüenza por haber sido descubierto. Kagome no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas al ver como la cara de Inuyasha se desencajaba haciendo juego con su haori rojo._

"_Toma, esto es para ti" le dijo tendiéndole un cuenco con ramen recién hecho y un par de pasteles de arroz que habían sobrado de su desayuno. "Mamá lo trajo hace horas, pero como te quedaste dormido…"_

"_No importa" contestó tomándolo de las manos de ella y empezó a engullir casi sin respirar. Kagome lo veía divertida._

_Cuando terminó, la muchacha recogió todos los enseres y bajó a la cocina para depositarlos en la pila, dejando a un Inuyasha tumbado y pensativo. Al subir, lo encontró con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del techo._

"_En qué piensas?" le preguntó interesada._

"_Odio estar sin hacer nada tanto tiempo mientras Naraku sigue por ahí" e hizo esfuerzos para ponerse de pie, pero unas manos firmes se lo impidieron._

"_No. Aunque estés mejor el veneno hizo sus estragos. Así que hoy te quedas a descansar mientras yo estudio. Y si mañana estas mejor volveremos al Sengoku"_

"_Keh! No entiendo esa manía tuya de hacer esos test o lo que sean" respondió molesto, mirando hacia la pared y cruzándose de brazos. Ella no hizo caso a sus palabras, al fin y al cabo si no las dijera no sería Inuyasha, no? Y se sentó al escritorio para repasar los ejercicios de matemáticas de los que se examinaría al día siguiente._

_Intentó concentrarse en el problema que tenía delante, pero el constante gruñido de disconformidad procedente de su acompañante se lo hacía bastante difícil._

"_Inuyasha, puedes estar en silencio? No puedo concentrarme" rogó sin mirarle. Él no respondió, pero cesó de emitir sonido alguno._

_Pero el silencio tampoco era buena ayuda. Cómo podría concentrarse sabiendo que él estaba allí?_

"_Inuyasha" dijo de repente._

"_Qué?"_

"_Qué fue lo que pasó?"_

"_Cómo?" preguntó sin comprender dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella y encontrándose con sus ojos pardos, pues también se había girado en la silla para encararle._

"_Ayer, cómo te heriste?"_

"_Oh, bueno. Fui al pozo a buscarte y… y en el camino me encontré con un demonio" explicó omitiendo su enfado con ella, no tenía muchas ganas de pelea ahora, y estaba muy agradecido por la forma en que le había curado "En realidad era poca cosa, grande y estúpido, fue fácil"_

"_Bueno, yo no diría tanto" contestó ella "Viendo la noche que pasaste"_

"_Fue un descuido vale?" le explicó enfadado de que se acordara de su debilidad, se giró dándole la espalda y apoyando su rostro sobre su mano izquierda y, cerrando los ojos, murmuró "Vosotros humanos que no entendéis nada"_

_En realidad era un comentario estúpido y sin importancia, pero, al notar el silencio de ella, volvió a girarse para verla. Fue entonces cuando notó como la piel hacía contacto con su mejilla, y dolor, aunque no muy intenso, empezaba a formarse en la zona, acompañado de un ligero color rojo que comenzó a extenderse por todo el moflete dañado. Abrió los ojos como platos ante tal acto, y se llevó una de sus garras sobre la zona golpeada. 'Pero qué…?' pensó. Y alzó su vista encontrándose con los ojos llorosos de ella. En qué momento se había levantado y había llegado hasta la cama? No lo sabía. Eso solo quería decir que aún no terminaba de recuperarse y que sus sentidos no estaban al 100. Pero no se dio tiempo a preocuparse por eso. En realidad lo único que sintió fue rabia._

_Mucha rabia._

"_Se puede saber a qué viene esto?" preguntó sentándose como él siempre lo ha hecho (típico estilo de Rumiko) apoyando las manos en sus tobillos y mirándola fijamente._

"_Nunca vuelvas a decir que no lo entiendo" contestó muy seria "Porque te he visto aquí toda la noche tumbado sobre mi cama, luchando contra la muerte. Y yo no sabía como ayudarte. Y todo porque tu estúpido orgullo no te deja aceptar que luchar contra ese bicho fue un error. Pudiste haber muerto Inuyasha. Y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarte. Así que no vuelvas a decir que no lo entiendo y a dártelas de duro"_

_Inuyasha estaba, como menos, perplejo. Nunca se habría esperado esta reacción por parte de ella. Tanto le había afectado su enfermedad? "Kagome, yo…" pero sin dejarle terminar ella se secó las lágrimas y volvió a tomar asiento, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, de nuevo metida en sus estudios…_

… _hasta que unos brazos masculinos la rodearon cuidadosamente. "Siento haberte preocupado" fue el susurro que Inuyasha dejó en su oído. Su aliento caliente haciendo contacto con su fría piel hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de ella. Y abrazó uno de los brazos que cruzaba su pecho, notando como el medio demonio posaba un cariñoso beso en lo alto de su cabeza._

_El resto del día pasó sin mayores incidencias. Kagome sentada estudiando e Inuyasha tumbado descansando. Más que porque él lo quisiera lo hacía porque la chica se lo pedía. Y después de lo que le había dicho, no se atrevía a llevarle la contraria._

_Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando se oyó la voz del abuelo de Kagome llamándola, avisándola de que tenía visita._

'_Quién podrá ser?' se dijo. Pero decidió bajar silenciosamente al descubrir que Inuyasha estaba dormido. Cuando dejó la habitación el medio demonio abrió un ojo. Se sentó en la cama y miró por la ventana, al exterior. "Pronto…" se dijo._

"_Hola Kagome!" una voz juvenil la saludó fervientemente desde la entrada cuando ella se asomó por el pasillo para ver quien era._

"_Hojo-kun?" respondió. 'Mierda! No me acordaba de que habíamos quedado para estudiar!' Se reprendió a sí misma. Cómo había podido olvidar semejante cosa? Claro, con Inuyasha tan enfermo no había tenido tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él y su recuperación._

"_Siento venir tan tarde, pero es que hemos tenido una comida familiar que se ha alargado por horas" dijo el chico disculpándose._

"_No…no te preocupes…jeje, en verdad no hace falta…" pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba siendo casi arrastrada por el chico escaleras arriba._

"_No pasa nada, podemos dar el repaso final juntos, no?" dijo, y en el último escalón se giró ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera. Desde el incidente que tuvieron concerniente a un beso, habían estado evadiendo el tema constantemente. Y ella se sentía culpable por haberle dado, quizá, unas esperanzas que, en realidad, no tenía. _

"_Esto…" pero él, nuevamente, no esperó su respuesta y terminó de llevarla hasta la puerta de su habitación. Posó la mano libre sobre el pomo y abrió._

"_Hojo-kun espera!" intentó avisar Kagome. 'Inuyasha!' _

_Pero era demasiado tarde. Así que cerró los ojos para no ver la escena. Después de todo, no todos los días te encuentras a un medio demonio de la época de las guerras civiles echado en la cama de una de tus compañeras de colegio. Se esperaba lo peor. Pero…_

…_solo hubo silencio._

_Extrañada por la situación abrió lentamente un ojo oteando por la habitación. Después el otro._

_Y respiró aliviada cuando encontró a un chico vestido de haori rojo con largo cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos oscuros y de mirada profunda que la observaban inquisidoramente._

_Un momento. Realmente no la observaba a ella sino a…_

'_Maldita sea!' con las prisas se había olvidado de que todavía Hojo mantenía el agarre en su mano, de forma que sus dedos se entrelazaban. Luego subió su vista hasta el chico a su lado, después hacia Inuyasha._

_Ambos chicos se mantenían la mirada de forma seria. Kagome podría decir que incluso había… fiereza?y no pudo evitar musitar "Uh oh"_

_XXXXXX_

"_Se está tardando mucho, no crees?" preguntó Sango, con sus piernas apoyadas en el pozo y mirando al interior._

"_No te preocupes, a estas alturas seguramente ya han hecho las paces. Sabes que la señorita Kagome siempre le perdona y no pueden estar enfadados mucho tiempo."_

"_Lo se houshi-sama, pero es raro que no estén aquí aún"_

"_Quizá han pensado que es mejor quedarse en la época de Kagome, después de todo"_

"_Por qué crees eso?" preguntó Sango dirigiendo la vista al monje que estaba a su lado._

"_Hoy es luna nueva, esta noche Inuyasha se convertirá tan humano como tú y como yo" respondió, con su vista fija en el cielo._

"_Cierto" contestó ella mirando al horizonte "No me había dado cuenta"_

_Miroku pasó a observarla a ella. Se veía preciosa. Su piel, pálida como la nieve, pero con ese toque de color sonrosado en las mejillas que la hacían tan hermosa… Sus ojos marrones, tan expresivos… sentía que se ahogaba en ellos cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban… el delineamiento de su nariz… la curva de su barbilla… su pelo sedoso cayendo despreocupadamente por sus hombros, agarrado en una coleta baja con un lazo blanco… sus labios, carnosos y sensuales… esperando ser besados…_

_Sin pensar muy bien lo que estaba haciendo fue acercando su rostro al de ella lentamente sin dejar de mirar esos labios entreabiertos, quiso fundirse en ellos, mezclar su aliento con el de esa mujer…_

_Sango vio por el rabillo del ojo como una figura que se acercaba a la suya y, cuando torció ligeramente la cabeza para observarlo, notó como unos labios fríos y resecos se adueñaban de los suyos, en un gesto tan tierno y tan íntimo que, aunque no supo reaccionar al primer instante, se dejó llevar cuando pudo entender la situación. Fue entonces que cerró los ojos y se unió a ese baile de lenguas y labios, disfrutando el momento, el deseo de esa unión. Dejando y liberando ese sentimiento tan guardado y tan oculto…que aunque Miroku se había declarado a ella hacía ya bastante tiempo, cuando salieron de la aldea de las mujeres ogro, nunca había dado un paso de esta magnitud con ella._

_El beso duró apenas unos minutos, que no fueron desaprovechados. Cuando pararon a tomar el aire que había escapado de sus pulmones, apenas alejaron sus rostros. Simplemente se quedaron apoyados el uno con el otro, sus frentes juntas, sus narices rozándose… Ella aún no había abierto los ojos, él no se atrevía a mirar._

"_Quieres que volvamos a la aldea?" preguntó finalmente Miroku sin cambiar la postura en la que estaban. Entonces notó como ella se alejaba y temió lo peor, pero al abrir los ojos, se encontró con su hermosa sonrisa y con un fulgor en los ojos de ella que nunca antes había visto._

"_No, quiero quedarme un rato más aquí, Miroku" y se acercó a él y se abrazaron. Él pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, ella le rodeó por la cintura y juntos y felices se quedaron un rato viendo las estrellas._

_XXXXXX_

Una figura, de largo pelo plateado y temibles ojos dorados estaba de pie, en una pose erguida y altanera, en un claro. Sus ojos viajaron de un lado al otro, oteando el horizonte. Viendo y oliendo, captando todos los indicios y esencias del lugar, configurando lo sucedido en su cabeza para, finalmente, llegar a una exitosa conclusión.

"Naraku está muerto" dijo sin más.

Jaken llegaba corriendo, con Ah Uhn tras él, justo cuando su amo y señor pronunciaba esas palabras. Vio en todas direcciones, para aclarar lo que Sesshomaru había notado. Aquí y allá había signos de la dura y cruenta batalla que se había llevado a cabo, y por dichas huellas, podría decirse que no haría mucho tiempo de ello, apenas unas cuantas horas.

Caminaron los tres en fila, adentrándose en el lugar de la trifulca. Por todas partes había gruesos trozos de carne, desperdigados sin orden alguno. Esos que alguna vez habían formado el cuerpo de Naraku. También había señales de espadas, flechas rotas… y sangre.

Mucha sangre.

Unos pasos más y encontraron un gran charco de ese espantoso líquido rojo. También había huellas de pies dibujadas alrededor del mismo, y un pequeño sendero pintado que partía de ese lugar y se dirigía hacia el interior del bosque.

Rin se bajó un poco asustada. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba viendo. Era demasiado tétrico y sangriento para su joven cuerpo. Y ella ya había visto mucho de eso en su corta vida.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" gritó, hasta alcanzar una de las piernas del youkai y abrazarse a ella como si su toda su existencia dependiera de ello.

Jaken vio esta escena horrorizado, pensando que la muchacha no lo contaría. Pero se sorprendió cuando su amo aflojó la mirada, cambiándola por una que, aunque seria, tenía ciertos toques de ternura, y miró a la niña. Ella, tras esto, se tranquilizó, y soltó ligeramente su agarre. Aunque solo ligeramente.

'Lo que he visto ha sido una sonrisa?' se preguntó el demonio verde. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz melodiosa de la jovencita.

"Sesshomaru-sama, esa sangre es del malo?" preguntó intrigada señalando el gran charco rojo que ya estaba medio reseco.

"No" fue lo único que respondió el youkai, volviendo a disfrazar esa mirada ligeramente dulce por una nueva careta de seriedad.

'Entonces es como yo pensaba. Proviene de la chica que acompaña a Inuyasha' y se encaminó siguiendo a su señor con Rin caminando, esta vez, a su lado, hacia el interior del bosque. Sabía que, muy pronto, se encontrarían con el medio demonio y presentía que algo muy importante estaba a punto de pasar.

_XXXXXX_

Kykio se detuvo varios metros más alejados de donde se encontraba el grupo. Había estado siguiendo la orilla del río, bastante pensativa, pues no se había fijado como una figurita la seguía en la distancia.

De pronto detuvo sus pasos y se quedó mirando fijamente al cielo.

Shippo se escondió tras un árbol, de grueso tronco, para espiar todos sus movimientos. Estaba un poco asustado y la adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo. Pero se mantuvo en su sitio, evitando ser descubierto. Durante varios minutos no ocurrió nada y estuvo a punto de marcharse, pensando que lo que había hecho era una estupidez cuando, cual fue su sorpresa al ver como un par de serpientes caza almas aparecieron en el firmamento, sus cuerpos brillando al reflejar los haces de la luz del sol, y se acercaron a la joven rodeando su hermoso cuerpo, expectantes.

No portaban ni una sola alma.

"Hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo" comenzó a decir ella, alzando una mano a la vez que uno de esos bichos posaba su extraña cabeza sobre ella, dejando su cola flotando libremente. El otro tan solo acariciaba el cuerpo de la miko, pero escuchando también lo que ella tenía que decir.

"No es fácil entender la mente humana, mucho menos el corazón" se llevó la otra mano a su pecho vacío "Los latidos son incesantes y nunca nos paramos a pensar en ellos cuando estamos vivos. Son los que nos ayudan a seguir en este mundo, sin ellos no existiríamos…y sin embargo reparamos en ellos tan poco…y ahora, cuando soy una muerta en vida…tampoco pensé en que no tenía corazón, o en que nunca volvería a sentir…

…hasta hoy" Cerró los ojos con fuerza dejando sus manos caer nuevamente.

Shippo no se perdía ni un solo detalle, sorprendido 'Qué querrá decir con eso?'

"Esto es la despedida" escuchó que decía Kykio, y vio, ante sus ojos, como las serpientes caza almas se desintegraban en apenas unos segundos. Tuvo que restregarse los ojos varias veces para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Pero todo era real.

Muy real.

Kykio suspiró. Estaba cansada, cansada de vagar por este mundo, cansada de sentirse sola.

Se acercó a la orilla del río y se sentó, viendo su imagen reflejada en las aguas cristalinas que corrían libremente. Pocas veces se había puesto a recordar cosas de su pasado. Muy pocas. Tan solo llevaba la imagen de la traición de Inuyasha metida en la cabeza. Pero en esta ocasión pudo recordar a sus padres, y lo infeliz que se había sentido con su pérdida, tras el nacimiento de su hermana menor, Kaede. Recordó como se había hecho cargo de la niña, aunque ella era muy joven, y había asumido su papel de sacerdotisa de la aldea en la que vivían. Para su corta edad, había tenido que crecer y adquirir una sabiduría inigualable. Por muchos era respetada. Por algunos envidiada.

Pero todo ello había desaparecido cuando le arrebataron su vida, su juventud y…

…su amor.

Amor?

Pero el culpable de aquello ya había muerto.

Ya no existía razón para quedarse en ese mundo… o quizá si? Ahora que…

Un ruido la sobresaltó sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Shippo, en un descuido por intentar acercarse más a su persona, había pisado una rama suelta, haciendo que ésta crujiera. Ese sonido rebotó en el silencio del lugar provocando que la atención de la sacerdotisa se depositara en el tronco de aquel árbol, en donde él se ocultaba.

Así que, con el corazón en un puño por el miedo a ser sorprendido, se arrastró por la hierba evitando hacer mayores ruidos que lo delataran, ocultándose tras las altas flores y plantas, queriendo salir de la vista de ella… escapando hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

Por suerte para él, Kykio no le vio. Ella mantuvo sus sentidos alerta y supo que alguien la había estado espiando, aunque dicho ser había huido y ahora se encontraba verdaderamente sola. Dibujó una mueca semejante a una sonrisa y volvió su atención a las aguas que vagaban libremente por el caudal.

Con una de las pálidas manos borró su estampa, provocando un cambio en la quietud del río. Suspiró sonoramente y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás apoyando todo su peso en sus manos, que había colocado atrás, sobre la fresca hierba. Miró una nube revoltosa que pasaba justo por encima de ella.

Ya no importaba que alguien la hubiera visto. Todo acabaría pronto.

"Muy pronto…"

_XXXXXX_

_Kagome reaccionó pocos minutos después, saliendo del estado de shock inicial en el que había ingresado, y se deshizo del agarre que aún mantenía Hojo._

_Vio como Inuyasha se levantaba, un poco tambaleante aún, y se encaminó hacia donde ellos estaban. En un gesto altamente practicado por sus encuentros con Koga, llevó a la chica tras su cuerpo, protegiéndola de ese otro macho que quería meterse dentro de su propiedad._

_Ella temió lo peor, pero Hojo supo llevar muy bien la situación cuando le tendió una mano en señal de saludo y se presentó "Hola, Soy Hojo, un compañero de instituto de Kagome, tu debes ser…"_

"_Keh! Inuyasha" contestó sonoramente, obviando el gesto del muchacho e introduciendo sus manos en las mangas de su vestimenta, sin corresponder al saludo._

"_Oh, entiendo. Tú debes ser el novio de Kagome" dijo retirando su mano._

"_Novio?" preguntó el hanyou ahora humano mirándola a ella de forma interrogante, encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado de la chica. Entonces la miró sin comprender "Qué es un novio?" preguntó._

"_Ja, ja, ja Inuyasha tu siempre tan bromista" intentó cambiar de tema mientras una gota estilo anime caía por su cabeza y los nervios se la comían. "Ven, tu quédate descansando mientras terminamos de estudiar, de acuerdo?" y tiró de él hacia la cama obligándolo a sentarse y susurrando lo suficientemente bajo como para que el muchacho no lo escuchara pero que llegara a oídos de Inuyasha. "Por favor, compórtate. Será poco tiempo"_

"_Keh!" pero no protestó. Se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda contra la pared, vigilando a la pareja que se había sentado, cada uno en una silla, pues Kagome había ido a la habitación de su hermano a por otra, para repasar los ejercicios de matemáticas._

_Inuyasha siguió cada uno de los movimientos de él. Le molestaba esa cercanía que tenía con Kagome. Y no pudo evitar que un gruñido se le escapara cuando vio que posaba un brazo en el respaldo de la silla de la chica._

_Toc! Toc! Kagome suspiró aliviada por la interrupción._

"_Hija, la cena está lista. Hombre! Hola Hojo, te apetece quedarte a cenar?" preguntó inocentemente sin darse cuenta de la palidez que había ocupado repentinamente el rostro de la joven._

"_Me encantaría" las esperanzas de Kagome cayeron._

"_Bien, pues bajemos, Oh! Inuyasha que cambio" dijo sorprendida de verlo en su forma humana, pero sin delatarlo " tú también nos acompañas, verdad?"_

"_Por supuesto" contestó muy serio, y cuando la madre de Kagome se dio la vuelta, ella vio como ambos chicos se lanzaban lo que tradujo como miradas asesinas y supo que la cena sería una batalla campal._

_Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y no pudo evitar susurrar "Que Kami me ampare" y dicho esto bajó a cenar._

Continuará…

_

* * *

Bueno, unos comentarios breves sobre este capítulo… pues creo que es muy importante todo lo que ocurre, y me gustó el escribirlo. Ya queda cada vez menos y poco a poco se van desvelando mas detallas de la historia y de los personajes. En fin, que aun nos queda, espero que os esté gustando esta historia, tanto como me está gustando a mí escribirla. Mensajitos! mensajitos! _

Para catumy: buenas! gracias por tu review! me alegro de que te este gustando la historia y espero que este capitulo sea tb de tu agrado. Esta vez me he dado bastante prisa en actualizar, un momento de inspiracion. Besos!

Para INUKAN: gracias! Bueno, este capitulo es mas de descanso, no? incluso os he dejado un pequeño romance por ahi para que lo disfruteis, un beso!

Para sesshi23: pues cuidate que la salud es lo primero. Que a mi me encantan tus reviews, pero cuando no puedas no hay problema, simplemente me mandas el del siguiente capi mas largo :P es broma. Bueno, que tal? este deja un poco esa tristeza, pa que se pueda respirar algo, que suficiente mal os lo estoy haciendo pasar, no? Como estoy haciendo los capis largos es posible que acabemos antes. Cada vez ya queda menos, aunque una historia que yo esperaba que tuviera unos cinco capitulos se me esta alargando, y es que hay veces que tienes tanto que contar que no puedes evitarlo, no? que tal? te gusto? Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, besos!

Para miho-chan : jajaja, la verdad es que a mi kykio me cae igual de mal, pero es un papel fundamental en la relacion de inuyasha y kagome, tanto en el manga como en el anime. por eso pense que aqui, aunque centrandonos en nuestros personajes, tb deberia ser principal. Ademas, teneis que recordar que inu le hizo una promesa a kykio de que se iria con ella, pase lo que pase. como se solucionara eso? en fin, tendreis que esperar a proximos capis, besos!

Para serena tsukino chiba: tus deseos son ordenes para mi y como ves he actualizado lo mas pronto que he podido. Despues de todo os lo debia por todo lo que os hice esperar en el anterior. ains! kykio...kykio... yo creo que os gustara el final. Todo esta en mi mente, aun. Tendreis que tener un poquito de paciencia. Que tal este capi? Besos!

Para Minue: pues otro capitulo, mas descansado eso si. Cositas...pos si, lo de Sessho seria lo facil y ... me temo que no voy a poneroslo facil. Me vais a tener que perdonar. Pero no quiero adelantar acontecimientos. Ya lo vereis. Solo puedo decir que la imagen en mi mente es muy intensa, espero poder transmitir eso a las lineas para que lo sintais vosotros tb. Que tal? Te gusto? Besos!

Para samantha-sama: bueno, este es mas feliz no: ) y aqui, largo y prontito, vamos, que he cumplido bastante yo creo con este capi ;) el proximo...no se cuanto tardara porque aun no he empezado a escribirlo, aunque ya se como. Que te parecio? Besos!

Para Andrea: buenas! me hizo mucha ilusion tu review. Aclararte, aunque ya lo pongo en el capitulo, que todo esta ocurriendo en el mismo dia. Los flashbacks si van variando, de hecho con el flashback hemos visto como dos semanas de sus vidas, pero todo el fic en general transcurre en un solo dia. Puede que sean dos, pero os lo hare saber. Que tal este capitulo? Espero seguir recibiendo noticias tuyas, besos!


	8. Chapter 8

_Toc! Toc! Kagome suspiró aliviada por la interrupción._

"_Hija, la cena está lista. Hombre! Hola Hojo, te apetece quedarte a cenar?" preguntó inocentemente sin darse cuenta de la palidez que había ocupado repentinamente el rostro de la joven._

"_Me encantaría" las esperanzas de Kagome cayeron._

"_Bien, pues bajemos, Oh! Inuyasha que cambio" dijo sorprendida de verlo en su forma humana, pero sin delatarlo " tú también nos acompañas, verdad?"_

"_Por supuesto" contestó muy serio, y cuando la madre de Kagome se dio la vuelta, ella vio como ambos chicos se lanzaban lo que tradujo como miradas asesinas y supo que la cena sería una batalla campal._

_Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y no pudo evitar susurrar "Que Kami me ampare" y dicho esto bajó a cenar._

**_El adiós_**

Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 8

"**ggg" mientras hablan  
'ggg' lo que piensan**

**_Kkk_** **flashback**

**XXX cambio de escena**

"Koga, no debes moverte todavía, tienes que esperar a que se te curen esas heridas" intentó hacerle entrar en razón Hakkaku.

"Suéltame" gritó zafándose de la ayuda que intentó proporcionarle su compañero. Se levantó como pudo, agarrándose a las rocas salientes, y se deslizó desde el fondo de la cueva hasta la salida, con gran esfuerzo, de forma que, cuando estaba justo en la entrada, no pudo sostenerse por más tiempo, y cayó pesadamente.

"Koga!"

"Koga!"

Miles de voces corrieron en ayuda de su líder. Pero él no los escuchaba. A su mente solo venía la primera y única vez que probó los labios de la joven. Llevó una de las manos que tenía apoyada en la herida de las piernas hacia sus labios, lamiendo la sangre remanente entre los dedos. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido tan descuidado y tan inútil. Quizá, si Naraku no le hubiera quitado los fragmentos de la joya que tenía en las piernas, podría haber estado presente en la batalla… podría haber defendido a Kagome…

"Kagome…" susurró lo suficientemente bajito para que nadie le oyera. Luego recuperó un poco la compostura, y desde su posición en el suelo, le dio órdenes a uno de sus camaradas para que fuera a recoger unas hierbas que le curarían las heridas lo suficientemente rápido como para poder caminar sin mucho problema en unas pocas horas. Y dicho esto se quedó admirando el paisaje, agradeciendo la brisa que chocaba contra su morena piel, aspirando el aroma de las flores.

'Maldito chucho, esto jamás te lo perdonaré' se dijo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Uf! Menos mal que todo por fin ha terminado" suspiró Kagome apoyando la espalda contra la puerta cerrada de su cuarto, mientras miraba de reojo la figura seria y callada de Inuyasha._

_La cena había sido bastante calmada. No hubo ninguna palabra mal dicha, o subida de tono… nada. Sin embargo, la tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente. Las miradas que el joven de largos cabellos negros le otorgaba al compañero de escuela de Kagome podrían asustar hasta al más valiente. Y la chica pudo jurar que oyó algún que otro gruñido cuando Hojo centró su mirada en ella, ofreciéndole una cándida sonrisa._

_La despedida no había sido mejor ya que, mientras Inuyasha esperaba tras la esquina de la entrada, la chica estaba en la puerta agradeciéndole su ayuda en los exámenes._

"_Bueno, mañana nos vemos Hojo-kun. Gracias por venir"_

"_No fue nada, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo" y se acercó a la chica, tan cerca que cada uno podía notar como su respiración chocaba con la piel del otro, y los labios del muchacho se posaron en su mejilla, arrancándole un sonrojo inevitable a través de su rostro._

_Ahora no podía casi ni mirar a Inuyasha. Él apenas había hablado en la cena, mucho menos después de esta. Sabía perfectamente que había visto lo ocurrido en la entrada, y habían hablado más bien poco de lo ocurrido con Hojo o con Koga. _

_Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios. Viendo que el medio demonio no reaccionaba, decidió adentrarse hacia el interior de su cuarto, se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó en el escritorio, dándole la espalda._

_Tic! Tac! Tic! Tac! El reloj de la mesita de noche de Kagome era lo único que resquebrajaba ese molesto silencio que había invadido la habitación por más de media hora._

_Kagome dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Dejó el boli con el que había estado jugando en la mesa, sabiendo que no podría estudiar más esta noche. Se armó de todo el valor posible, o al menos de todo el valor que encontró en su cuerpo, que no era mucho, se levantó, provocando que las patas de la silla chirriaran contra el suelo._

"_Inuyasha… sea lo que sea, tan solo dilo"_

"_Keh! No tengo nada que decir" _

_Ella no se dio por vencida, se dio la vuelta para encararlo, encontrándole subido a la cama, en su típica posición de brazos y piernas cruzadas, con su largo cabello negro cayendo libremente por los hombros y con una expresión tan desconcertante, que por un momento se sintió completamente intimidada._

_Tragó duro, sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, y se acercó tranquilamente hasta la cama, arrastrando sus pasos, dejando que su corazón, que en un momento había empezado a latir desbocado, se calmara._

_Llegó a su lado, aún bastante nerviosa, se sentó al borde de la cama, dejando que el suave tacto de las sábanas abrazaran sus piernas desnudas._

"_Inuyasha" comentó sin mirarle "Dije que me quedaría contigo, recuerdas? No con Hojo, no con Koga… Solo contigo"_

"_Eso ya lo se" le sorprendió ese tono tan repentinamente serio. Se arrastró hasta que pudo apoyar su cabeza contra la pared, quedando a su altura._

"_Entonces qué te pasa?"_

"_Nada"_

"_Inuyasha…"_

"_Keh! Cuando digo nada es nada" y torció el gesto, mirando al lado contrario al que estaba ella._

_Esto provocó que la ira invadiera su joven y femenino cuerpo. Se puso de rodillas, llevó una mano hasta la barbilla del muchacho, y ejerciendo una ligera presión, hizo que la mirara, encontrándose con esos enormes ojos, tan cambiados de ese dorado claro que los caracterizaban, pero que eran igualmente hermosos y expresivos…_

"_Qué pasa?" preguntó ella, volviendo a hacer presión con su mano, evitando que apartara su cara cuando intentó hacerlo._

"_Nada" dijo. De pronto, todo su rostro cambió. Esos ojos de mirada fiera adquirieron una tristeza sin igual. Su gesto, hasta ahora duro, se fue debilitando, dejando esa severidad atrás._

"_Qué pasa?" volvió a preguntar, pero mucho más preocupada. Tanto le había molestado el asunto? Y por qué esa tristeza repentina?_

_No tuvo que esperar mucho, porque la voz de Inuyasha se dejó oír, en apenas un susurro, pero eran tantas las emociones que embargaban su voz… Lo que dijo fue algo completamente sorprendente, algo que Kagome jamás se hubiera esperado de él._

"_Có…" tragó "Cómo?" tuvo que preguntar. Sentía que sus oídos le habían engañado, que sus propios anhelos, sus deseos, sus esperanzas… le habían hecho oír algo que en realidad no había dicho. Que todo había sido un pellizco, producido por su mente, riendose de ella…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku seguía abrazando a la mujer entre sus brazos. Dio gracias a los cielos porque la hubieran permitido descansar, aunque apenas fueran unas horas, dejando que, finalmente, cayera dormida.

Demasiadas habían sido las emociones sufridas en un solo día. Ella no solo había perdido a su hermano, su última y única familia. Kohaku. Era apenas un muchacho, jovial, alegre… tan lleno de vida y con tantas experiencias que vivir…

Era tan triste ver que no se le había dado una segunda oportunidad. Él habría podido enmendar los errores del pasado. Con tan solo tiempo. Tan solo un poco de tiempo más para vivir.

Y, además, le habían arrebatado una persona muy querida. Por ambos.

Kagome.

Su amiga… no! Su mejor amiga.

Miroku alzó la mirada posándola sobre las nubes, que viajaban libres y solitarias en el cielo, meciéndose con el aire, recorriendo el paisaje… Esas nubes que parecían de algodón. De pronto una forma pudo distinguir entre ellas. Un par se habían juntado, revoltosas, para dar la forma de una flecha y un arco.

No pudo evitar que una triste sonrisa se dibujara entre sus labios. Miró detrás de los arbustos, que lo ocultaban de sus dos mejores amigos. En la posición en la que estaba, sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando su espalda sobre el árbol, con los brazos alrededor del cuerpo femenino, no podía distinguir la figura de Inuyasha. Pero sabía que estaba ahí, porque los susurros que se desprendían de su boca invadían el silencio del bosque.

Volvió a mirar al cielo cuando un rayo de sol atravesó las nubes para caer, precisamente, sobre sus ojos.

'Pronto será mediodía' se dijo. Sabía que sería muy difícil para el chico con orejas de perro aceptar la muerte de la joven del futuro. Pero su cuerpo debería descansar en paz. Y tendrían que enterrarla, rezar por su alma…

No quiso pensar en eso ahora, ya habría tiempo cuando Sango despertase. La miró con ojos llenos de ternura, apretando más su abrazo sobre la joven y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, limpiando con su dedo índice una solitaria lágrima que había escapado de sus cerrados ojos, para caer por su mejilla, acariciándola la pálida piel de su rostro.

"Descansa…mi amor"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga se encontraba descansando bajo un árbol. Las hierbas que le habían traído sus camaradas le habían ayudado a calmar el dolor producido por los miles de rasguños y la herida que poblaban sus piernas. Y eso le había ayudado a caminar por varios kilómetros, aunque con algo de dificultad. Bastante cansado por el esfuerzo, tuvo que hacer una parada para respirar tranquilamente, recuperar el aire y poder ponerse de nuevo en marcha. Hakkaku y Ginta, sus fieles compañeros, no habían dejado su lado ni un solo momento, preocupándose por su bienestar a cada instante, ayudándole en los peores momentos a dar sus primeros pasos, trayéndole, cuando lo necesitaba, agua del río, saciando la sed del lobo líder.

Koga volvió a tomar un nuevo sorbo del refrescante líquido con el cual sus compañeros le estaban limpiando, nuevamente, sus heridas. Las hierbas que le ayudaban en su pronta recuperación, para su suerte, eran bastante comunes por todo el bosque, por lo que aquí y allá iban recogiendo matojos con los que preparaban el vendaje.

Él miró las nubes que atravesaban ese cielo azul, haciendo ese contraste con su blanco cálido y apacible. Aunque sus piernas aún le dolían, no detendría su caminar hasta alcanzar el paradero de la muchacha a la que ya había apodado, hacía tiempo, como su mujer.

Cuando la recordaba, su corazón se quebraba en su pecho. Cerró los ojos aguantando una lágrima y apoyando la cabeza en el tronco del árbol se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos, rememorando todas las experiencias vividas con la joven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Có…Cómo?" preguntó Kagome sorprendida. Aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado, eso, simplemente, tenía que ser un juego sucio de su propio corazón._

"_Keh! Lo que has oído" contestó Inuyasha aseverando su rostro y mirando para otro lado. Ciertamente no quería encontrarse con los ojos de la chica después de su abierta declaración._

"_Puedes repetirlo? Por favor… Inuyasha" rogó ella, viendo el sonrojo en sus varoniles mejillas. Le vio suspirar, derrotado, y entonces supo que sus oídos no le habían engañado la primera vez._

"_No quiero compartirte con nadie. Tú eres solo mía" apartó más la mirada, si acaso eso era posible, intentando ocultar ese tono rojizo que crecía a lo largo de su cara, avergonzado por una afirmación tan sincera… atemorizado por una posible mala reacción de ella…_

_Nunca esperó que lo que iba a pasar, pasara._

_Tan solo la oyó exclamar "Oh! Inuyasha!" y no se dio cuenta de nada más hasta que los brazos desnudos de la joven se enredaron en su cuello, mientras que esa boquita que tantos sentimientos había despertado en él, se apoderó de la suya._

_Inuyasha no tardó mucho en responder a ese beso cálido y pasional… que tanto anhelaba. _

_Sus labios se liaban con los labios de la joven, en un nudo que solo ellos hacían y deshacían, las manos de ella jugando con su largo cabello negro, las de él pronto encontraron su camino rodeando el cuerpo de la muchacha, cogiéndose ambas manos en la espalda, sumergiéndola en un abrazo tan masculino que arrancó pequeños gemidos de los labios de ella, que escaparon por entre los besos, llegando hasta los oídos del joven que, aunque no tenía tan potente sentido auditivo en su forma humana, seguía escuchando mucho mejor que la mayoría de las personas normales._

_Esto solo provocó que su cuerpo se encendiera, queriendo profundizar el beso, buscando, con su lengua, alguna cavidad entre los labios de Kagome, queriéndose meter en su boca, respirar su aliento, mezclarse con ella a través de ese pequeño gesto._

_Kagome, notando esta petición silenciosa, también quiso probar cómo sería mezclarse con Inuyasha, bebiendo el jugo de sus labios, aspirando su aroma, perdiéndose en su boca…_

_Pronto las caricias se hicieron necesarias para poder exteriorizar ese cúmulo de sentimientos que se agolpaban en los seres de ambos. Las finas manos de ella subieron hasta su rostro, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas, notando el calor que desprendía su cuerpo masculino._

_Inuyasha, por su parte, seguía comiéndosela a besos, a la vez que una de sus manos empezaba a acariciar con lentitud su espalda, buscando mas… queriendo más. _

"_Inuyasha…" musitó ella, entre suspiros, besos y quejidos. Los instintos masculinos del joven ardieron en deseo y, poco a poco, sin saber muy bien lo que estaban haciendo, la fue tumbando, muy despacio. No tenían prisa alguna._

_Su postura fue variando, muy lentamente, hasta que los cuerpos de ambos descansaban, tranquilamente, sobre la colcha rosada que cubría la cama de la joven._

_Ella notó como una de las manos de Inuyasha empezaba a acariciar su vientre desnudo, pues la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba se había levantado apenas unos palmos, provocando que su pálida piel se erizara con el contacto._

_Simplemente la encantaba este contacto._

_La otra mano del chico permanecía quieta bajo su nuca, a modo de almohada, aportándola mayor comodidad en su postura._

_Kagome sintió que también necesitaba otorgarle algo de movimiento a sus manos, y se descubrió a sí misma retirando, lentamente, el haori, blanco y rojo, del muchacho, con cuidado de no dañar la herida que aún no terminaba de sanar, para poner su pecho en contacto con su propio cuerpo._

_Necesitaba tanto de él… Quería sentirle, mezclarse con él, probarle, fundirse con Inuyasha, sentir todo su ser._

_Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios de mujer cuando, con sus manos, recorrió ese pecho tan atractivo, marcado por los abdominales, tan limpio de cicatrices, gracias a su poder de curación demoníaco… y un gemido se hizo paso al exterior por su garganta, cuando los labios del muchacho de pelo negro se posaron en su tripa, jugando con su ombligo, y subiendo lentamente la camiseta de ella, poblando de besos cada parte de piel que iba descubriendo, a medida que la ropa desaparecía._

_Al estar todo el día encerrada estudiando, no se había visto en la necesidad de ponerse un sujetador, así que cuando la prenda cayó, perdiéndose en algún lugar en el suelo, su desnudez se hizo plena._

_Inuyasha alzó un poco la vista, despegándose apenas unos centímetros del cuerpo de ella, para poder admirarla, regocijándose en la vista de sus sonrosadas mejillas, el pelo revuelto, y una fina capa de sudor perlando el cuerpo de la muchacha, al igual que el suyo. Pronto sucumbió ante el encanto de su pecho, acudiendo a la llamada de los mismos, acariciándolos lentamente con su lengua, jugando con su pezón, regalando al cuerpo virginal de la joven, caricias que nunca antes habían conocido. _

_Suspiros y gemidos escapaban de los labios de Kagome, que se había tapado la boca con una de sus manos intentando acallar los sonidos que se producían en su garganta, mientras que la otra jugaba enredándose en el azabache cabello del muchacho._

_Cuando Inuyasha se dio por satisfecho con el sabor del pecho de la chica, subió a través de su cuello lamiendo su barbilla, su oreja, el contorno de sus labios, besando su nariz… y finalmente fundiéndose en un nuevo beso, apoderándose con deseo de su boca._

_Kagome notó la intimidad de Inuyasha rozándose con su pierna, y quiso, sin comprender su anhelo repentino, llenarlo de caricias. No se detuvo a pensar cuando su mano se apoyó en el bajo vientre de Inuyasha, sus dedos se hicieron paso a través de su pantalón, y cuando estaba a punto de rozar su miembro viril…_

_Toc! Toc! Toc!_

_Unos sonidos en la puerta los despertaron de su ensimismamiento. El medio demonio se alejó completamente de ella, cubriéndose, nuevamente, con su haori blanco, el único que encontró en ese momento de sobresalto._

_La muchacha se cubrió con una bata, pues no pudo localizar su camiseta a tiempo, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrever a un muchachito, vestido ya con su pijama de algún fantástico héroe, haciéndose paso en la habitación de su hermana. _

"_Kagome, sigue Inu-no-niichan aquí?" preguntó restregándose los ojos._

"_Sí Sota, pasa" contestó ella respirando forzadamente, obligándose a sí misma a aspirar y expirar con normalidad, peinándose ligeramente el cabello revuelto…_

"_Pasa algo?" preguntó cuando vio que su hermano se la quedaba mirando fijamente. Ella apretó aún más contra sí la abertura de la bata, queriendo tapar cualquier rastro de desnudez, intentando ser totalmente natural, fallando en el intento._

"_Por qué estás tan sonrojada?" preguntó inocentemente Sota._

"Si te hubieras visto Kagome… Estabas preciosa con ese color en las mejillas, y yo era feliz por saber que era yo, y no otro, el que te había arrancado esos suspiros. Pero cuando Sota te preguntó eso… Creo que nunca antes hemos pasado más vergüenza, verdad?" Inuyasha seguía hablando al cuerpo inerte de Kagome, como si ella pudiera oírle. Las lágrimas ya no salían de sus ojos. Estaba exhausto de tanto llorar. Pero el dolor de su corazón permanecería allí por siempre.

_La cara de Kagome varió a uno rojo brillante, lo que arrancó sonoras carcajadas a Inuyasha, quien veía la escena bastante cómica, aunque también estaba algo avergonzado por la situación. Su risa, sin embargo, no fue bienvenida por la muchacha, quien no pudo contenerse en gritar:_

"_Al suelo!" el conjuro hizo su trabajo, llevando el cuerpo aún acalorado de Inuyasha, a estamparse de cabeza contra el piso._

_Sota vio toda la escena sin comprender, y cuando supo que no sacaría nada en claro de su hermana, se acercó a su héroe, y le deseo buenas noches con una gran sonrisa en sus labios._

_Nuevamente solos, Inuyasha se levantó del suelo bastante enfadado y miró a la chica, quien no se había movido de su posición de pie al lado de la puerta._

"_Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?"_

"_El qué?"_

"_Cómo que el qué? Vamos a ver, por qué diablos me has mandado al suelo, eh?"_

"_Porque te estabas riendo de mí"_

"_Keh! Porque estabas muy graciosa, roja como un tomate"_

"_Ah si? Pues tú no has sido de mucha ayuda!"_

"_Y qué querías que hiciera?"_

"_No te hubieras reído de mí"_

"_No me hubiera reído de ti sino te hubieras puesto completamente roja!"_

"_No me hubiera puesto completamente roja sino…" fue en ese preciso momento, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Sus miradas, que hacía unos instantes estaban posadas en el otro, cayeron a las tablas que formaban el suelo descubriendo, repentinamente, que el mirarlo resultaba muy interesante. Y un silencio bastante incómodo cayó sobre la pareja._

_Así estuvieron por largos minutos hasta que la chica, verdaderamente cansada, habló._

"_Deberíamos irnos a dormir, además mañana tengo un examen" comentó, con la voz extremadamente suave._

"_Muy cierto" aseguró Inuyasha, todavía avergonzado por sus anteriores acciones._

_Y sin volver a cruzar una palabra Kagome salió al baño a cambiarse de ropa, mientras que el chico perro adquirió su postura en una de las esquinas de la habitación, sentado en el suelo, con Colmillo Peroforaacero bien asida cerca de su cuerpo. Estuvo masajeándose la zona dolorida unos minutos._

_Así fue como le encontró ella, ataviada con un pijama de pantalón corto y tirantes, que dejaba ver perfectamente sus contorneadas piernas, y vislumbrar su esplendorosa figura._

_Inuyasha, al verla, no pudo evitar que las imágenes de instantes antes, volvieran a recorrer su mente, encendiendo su cuerpo ligeramente._

"_Está bien la herida?"_

"_Sí, ya no me duele" contestó cortante, y se alejó de ella cuando quiso, con sus propios ojos, revisar que el vendaje estuviera bien._

_Este gesto no fue del agrado de la muchacha, pero pensó que seguía molesto por haberle sentado, así que sin decir más se echó sobre la cama, dispuesta a dormir._

"Me gustaría que supieras, aunque un poco tarde, que si me quité no fue porque estuviera enfadado contigo, sino porque no hubiera soportado tu tacto. Si me hubieras tocado, simplemente no hubiera podido evitar hacerte mía, Kagome"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo apareció instantes después, bastante acalorado, como si hubiera estado corriendo durante bastante tiempo. Miroku le miró sorprendido, pues el kitsune tenía una expresión que no lograba descifrar.

Antes de preguntar, le dio tiempo para que recuperara aliento, pues pudo observar que el pobre debía haber echado una larga carrera. Sin quererlo, hizo un ligero movimiento, que despertó a la joven entre sus brazos.

"Pasa algo?" comentó Sango con un tono muy dulce, y restregándose los ojos, eliminando cualquier vestigio de su siesta repentina.

En ese momento vio como Shippo abrió los labios dispuesto a explicarles alguna cosa que, por su gesto, parecía de gran importancia, cuando unas pisadas los alertaron a todos ellos.

Alzaron la vista por entre los matorrales que lo separaban del medio demonio, y abrieron sus ojos con gran sorpresa, pues jamás hubieran esperado ver lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se despertó y realizó todos sus quehaceres antes de marcharse a la escuela. Ni ella ni Inuyasha cruzaron palabra alguna sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Simplemente quedaron en que el medio demonio, que había vuelto a su forma original, la vendría a buscar bien entrada la tarde, para seguir su camino en busca de Naraku._

_Por eso se sorprendió cuando vio que ya casi oscurecía y el muchacho de pelo plateado no aparecía por ningún lado. Así que decidió tomar su mochila y hacerse camino hasta el Sengoku, pensando que quizá habría algún tipo de percance que no le permitía al muchacho volver._

_Ya al otro lado del pozo Devora-huesos, pudo ver como las primeras estrellas se abrían camino por sobre la claridad que aún reinaba en el cielo, mostrándose brillantes y esbeltas, ajenas a cualquier problema en este insignificante planeta._

_Caminó sin prisa alguna por entre los árboles. Era una ruta bien conocida por la muchacha, pero siempre que la recorría la sorprendía la magnificencia del lugar, asombrándose del hermoso paisaje que encontraba aquí y allá, deleitándose con los sonidos que solo en el bosque podías encontrar._

_Cuando estaba acercándose a la cabaña de Kaede, la sorprendió encontrar todas las luces encendidas, pero un silencio sepulcral rodeaba el lugar. Temerosa de que algo malo hubiera sucedido, sentimiento agravado por el hecho de que el medio demonio no había aparecido en su busca, ingresó, corriendo, en el habitáculo. _

_Sus ojos se entornaron de la sorpresa al descubrir todos en la estancia, con caras serias, miradas preocupadas… dirigió su vista al punto al que todos observaban, y fue en ese momento cuando sintió un vuelco en el corazón, y solo una palabra escapó de sus labios:_

"_Kykio…"_

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Bueno, veamos. En primer lugar quiero disculparme por la tardanza. Se que han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde la última vez que escribí hasta ahora. Mis más cercanos saben que me he ido de viaje, y entre unas cosas y otras no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Si a eso le incluimos una falta grave de inspiración… Pero bueno, por fin he conseguido terminar este capítulo. La verdad es que no sabía que contaros, y sin embargo en cuanto me he puesto a escribir se me han ido ocurriendo idea tras idea, de forma que si me dejáis os hubiera hecho un capítulo de quizá 20 o 30 páginas. Pero creo que se os haría muy pesado y, para que nos vamos a engañar, me encanta eso de dejaros con la intriga. Pero me he portado y son 12 hojas, así que tenéis bastante que leer. Se puede decir que estamos como a la mitad, mas cerquita del final. Sin embargo no os puedo decir si queda mucho o no, depende de la inspiración que tenga. Ante todo, ya sabéis, muchos mensajitos que me ayudan mogollón y si queréis que incluya alguna escena, hacérmelo saber. Si me gusta y veo como encajarla os la intento "pintar" en este fic. Por cierto, que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Se que tiene algo de lima/lemon. Siento haber sido tan mala, pero este fic no lo voy a centrar mucho en ese tema (eso no quiere decir que no haga alguno, me encantan los lemons). Un beso enorme a todos los que leen hasta aquí! elenachanozu.es Besos! _

_Para _Miho nee.chan : buenas! siento la tardanza, pero creo que este capitulo te gustara, gracias por tu review!

Para sesshi23: bueno, como ya te dije en el anterior capi, una vez solucionado el asunto, que gracias por avisarme de mi error, la verdad es que fue puro despiste :P jeje, que veas que aqui no te he puesto a kykio para nada, bueno si, al final na mas. Espero que te haya gustado, de corazon (creo que a partir de aqui vais a odiarla irremediablemente) besos!

Para yuris: espero que este capi te guste igual, gracias por seguir mi fic. Besos!

Para catumy: ains! me he reido con tu comentario...eso de que los muertos vuelvan a la vida... no se, no se. Si se queda muerta me odiareis mucho: P

Para Andrea: bueno, este capi tiene algunas cosillas mas de romantico y de... te ha gustado? eso espero, un beso!

Para Minue: buenas! uyuyuy, todo se andara, habra que verlo ;) Ains! opino lo mismo que tu, Inuyasha celoso es un solete, yo quiero uno pa mi! bueno, este capitulo aclara mas bien poco, pero estamos llegando a partes importantes de la historia, espero que te haya gustado, besos!

Para 201anamaria: me encanta que te guste mi fic, espero que te guste tb como ira continuando, besos!

Para Jimena-chan : muchisimas gracias por tus halagos y siento haber tardado en poner mas, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, besos!

Para serena tsukino chiba : un poquito mas de esta triste pero, a la vez, creo que tierna histora, espero que te siga gustando, besos!

Para samantha-sama: jejeje, no te pasaste, siento haber tardado, te gusto? Besos!

Para gertrudis: ains! mi gertru...jijiji, me alegro de que al fin te encontraras :D un beso!

Para INUKAN: muchas gracias por tus comentarios, sineto haberme retrasado, intentare actualizar mas seguido, besos!

Para La Yumi : hola wapisima! ains! lo se, lo se. me he retrasado...pero weno, aqui ya hay mas. Por cierto...mira quien habla! y tus fics pa cuando, eh? eh? jijiij besos!

Para KagomeHigu1: pos muchas gracias por tus halagos. pero deberias animarte tu tb a publicar, hazlo please! si? me encantaria leer algo tuyo. Tb de inuyasha? besos!

Para lindahanyou : has tenido suerte y para cuando me has escrito el review tenia casi el capi completo, asi que aqui esta la continuacion, te gusto? espero que si, besos!


	9. Chapter 9

Notas de la autora: Buenas! Solo unos breves comentarios. En primer lugar no he cambiado el nivel del fic (de T a M) porque no me parecio necesario. La escena lemon es muy corta, no tiene nada muy agravante y no va a haber mas. Pero si alguien se siente mas comodo cambiando el "rating" sentiros en completa libertad de decirmelo. Y en segundo lugar, a muchos de vosotros os he contestado ya el review, los que estais inscritos principalmente, porque me gusta agradeceros el que me escribais, y que sepais que si que leo lo que me decis de mis capitulos, pero agradeceroslo a todos al final me ocupaba mucho tiempo, asi que a los que pueda, a partir de ahora, os lo agradecere como he hecho con Minue, Yumi... entre otras. Espero que os parezca bien esta idea. Ya sabeis, cualquier cosa tan solo hacermelo saber. Y nada mas, que aqui vamos con el capitulo, besos!

_Cuando estaba acercándose a la cabaña de Kaede, la sorprendió encontrar todas las luces encendidas, pero un silencio sepulcral rodeaba el lugar. Temerosa de que algo malo hubiera sucedido, sentimiento agravado por el hecho de que el medio demonio no había aparecido en su busca, ingresó, corriendo, en el habitáculo. _

_Sus ojos se entornaron de la sorpresa al descubrir todos en la estancia, con caras serias, miradas preocupadas… dirigió su vista al punto al que todos observaban, y fue en ese momento cuando sintió un vuelco en el corazón, y solo una palabra escapó de sus labios:_

"_Kykio…"_

**_El adiós_**

Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 9

"**ggg" mientras hablan  
'ggg' lo que piensan**

**_Kkk_** **flashback**

**XXX cambio de escena**

Kykio vio pasar las nubes tranquilamente. Hacía bastante tiempo que se había alejado del grupo y se había sentado con los pies en el río, dejando que las aguas cristalinas acariciaran su piel, agradeciendo el frescor que le aportaban a su cuerpo vacío.

'Qué debo hacer?' se dijo. No era propio de ella estar en dicha confusión. Siempre había sido una persona con las cosas muy claras, y de acciones decididas.

Se cubrió el rostro con la mano izquierda, cuando sintió el deslumbrar en sus ojos, y aceptó este momento de tranquilidad para pensar sobre su situación.

Lo que peor llevaba, era esa mezcla de sentimientos que se habían formado en su ser cuando vio ese abrazo sobre protector de Inuyasha con su reencarnación. Pero ella no debería estar molesta por eso. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que un conjunto de barro y huesos, que andaba como alma en pena por el mundo, vagando libremente, sin un fin en su camino…

…

De pronto, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y alzó su esplendorosa figura, quedando sentada sobre la hierba. Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente, a la vez que sacaba los pies del agua, abrazándose a sí misma, formando un ovillo blanco, rojo y negro, del que solo se distinguían con claridad sus grandes ojos oscuros.

'Eso ha sido… un latido?' fue entonces cuando supo que algo importante estaba ocurriendo cerca del medio demonio.

Se calzó nuevamente y se puso de pie, emprendiendo la marcha, deshaciendo el camino andado, volviendo su gesto serio, borrando de su cara cualquier expresión de duda o desconsuelo. Volviendo a ser ella, a ser Kykio.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Inuyasha volvió al Sengoku, a través del pozo devora-huesos, dispuesto a esperar a la joven de cabello azabache, avisando a Sango y a Miroku que estuviesen preparados, porque saldrían de viaje esa misma tarde, cuando él fuera a recoger a Kagome a su época._

_Ninguno de los presentes hizo comentario alguno sobre esa tonta sonrisa que permanecía en los labios del muchacho de pelo plateado. Tampoco quisieron ser indiscretos en el tema concerniente a la pelea con la joven. Pero fuera lo que fuese lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, todos notaron que, de alguna forma, la situación entre ambos había cambiado profundamente._

"_Voy a por Kagome, no tardo"_

"_Inuyasha, sigo pensando que deberíamos salir mañana al amanecer. Por qué no nos quedamos a descansar esta noche en casa de la venerable Kaede?"_

"_He dicho que no y es que no!" contestó severamente. "Tiempo habrán tenido para descansar, cuerpo de humano bueno para nada, keh! Si no salimos ahora Naraku…" y así siguió farfullando por lo bajo mucho después de haber abandonado la cabaña, emprendiendo el camino hacia el interior del bosque._

"_Ay!" suspiró el monje "Este Inuyasha nunca cambiará" y dicho esto giró sobre sus talones y se fue a ayudar a la mujer que portaba un enorme boomerang en su espalda._

_Apenas unos metros más allá encontraría la puerta, o conexión, de este mundo con el futuro. Y la verdad es que ya tenía bastantes ganas de llegar. Aunque no habían hablado de lo ocurrido en el día de ayer, las imágenes de Kagome desnuda, entregada a sus caricias y suspirando su nombre, se le hacía tremendamente atractiva e, interiormente, rogaba por una segunda oportunidad en esa ronda de besos y de caricias. _

_Y en estas estaba cuando una luz blanca brilló a través de las ramas, llegando hasta él. Una serpiente caza almas pasó rondando su cabeza._

"_Kykio…" salió corriendo en esa dirección, el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, esperando encontrar a la mujer por la que murió una vez._

_Y la encontró._

_Kykio estaba apoyada en las raíces de un gran árbol, respirando pausadamente. Se la veía bastante cansada y más pálida de lo normal. _

_Nuestro medio demonio avanzó en grandes zancadas, volando casi sobre el pasto, llegando hasta el cuerpo de la muchacha y cogiéndola en sus brazos, asustado por la joven._

"_Kykio… qué te ha pasado?"_

"_Naraku…"_

"_Ese maldito… dónde está?" preguntó, mirando en todas direcciones. Esperando encontrar algún vestigio de dicha persona cerca del lugar._

"_Inu…yasha…" pudo musitar, incluso respirar le costaba trabajo._

"_Qué te pasa? Cómo puedo ayudarte?" preguntó tremendamente asustado._

"_Llévame con mi hermana" rogó forzadamente. El medio demonio no dudó en cumplir la petición ni un solo segundo y se alzó sobre sus pies, camino a la aldea a una velocidad sobre-humana. _

_Olvidando por completo que tenía que ir en busca de Kagome._

XXXXXXXXXXX

"_Kykio…"musitó la muchacha proveniente del futuro. _

_Cuando entró a la cabaña, se encontró con Miroku y Sango sentados a la derecha, sus espaldas estaban apoyadas en la pared. Miroku cruzado de pies y brazos, Sango sentada sobre sus rodillas con una mirada desconcertante que viajaba desde el medio demonio hasta la muchacha tumbada a su lado._

_Shippo, por el contrario, estaba sentado a la izquierda con cara de pocos amigos, mirando hacia Inuyasha._

_El medio demonio y la miko se encontraban al final de la sala, al lado de una durmiente Kykio. Kaede le sujetaba la mano para darle apoyo, mientras que el muchacho la miraba, totalmente preocupado, sensación que se desprendía completamente de su rostro._

"_Kykio…" todos alzaron sus miradas para encontrarse con la de ella, algunos preocupados, otros expectantes, otros… sin saber siquiera que esperar._

"_Kagome, que bueno que has llegado, mi hermana quiere hablar contigo" repuso Kaede en el tono más solemne que encontró. La muchacha no se alteró ante esto, simplemente dejó la mochila que llevaba en una esquina, se descalzó dejando sus zapatos a la entrada, y se dirigió al lugar pedido. Su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Se arrodilló ante la joven con algo de temor… la miró detenidamente, por qué todo el mundo pensaría que se parecían?_

"_Kykio ha sido atacada por Naraku, y él ha sido capaz de ponerle esta cosa que impide que su cuerpo absorba almas" explicó Inuyasha señalando un collar de color marrón que colgaba del cuello de la miko._

"_Exacto, tiene unos poderes extraordinarios, y nosotros no podemos quitárselo. Solo puedes hacerlo tú, Kagome" terminó de explicar la sacerdotisa Kaede esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de ella._

"_Entiendo" fue lo único que comentó. Volvió su vista al rostro pálido de Kykio. Esta permanecía con los ojos cerrados, su pecho no se movía, lo que demostraba que no necesitaba respirar para seguir "viviendo". Las manos estiradas a los costados, y una manta llegando un poco más arriba de su cintura._

"_Os dejaremos solas" y así todos y cada uno de los presentes se fueron levantando, excepto el medio demonio, que seguía en la misma posición que al principio._

"_Vamos Inuyasha" le espetó Shippo, agarrándole por la manga del haori._

"_Keh! Y por qué tengo que irme" dijo algo furioso, pero su tono demostraba la preocupación que sentía._

_Esto le dolió seriamente a Kagome, pero no hizo nada al respecto. Todo lo contrario. Intentó poner su cara más serena y otorgándole una gran sonrisa repuso_

"_Inuyasha, confía en mí, si?"_

_Inuyasha, que no la había mirado hasta ahora, alzó la vista, posándola en su brillante rostro, y fue suficiente para que cediera a su petición, no sin antes soltar unos cuantos "Keh!" mostrando su disconformidad con el asunto._

_Cuando todos se hubieron marchado, Kagome volvió a mirar el cuerpo de la no muerta, y alzó una mano para quitar el collar que estaba alrededor de su cuello, cuando una voz la detuvo._

"_Podría morir, eso sería bueno para ti" comentó Kykio sin abrir los ojos._

_La mano de la chica del futuro se detuvo a medio camino, y sin mirarla repuso._

"_Pero eso pondría triste a Inuyasha"_

"_Él ha prometido quedarse conmigo"_

"_Eh?" preguntó sorprendida. A qué venía todo esto ahora?_

"_Naraku ya no posee el corazón de Onigumo en su cuerpo, por lo que puede matarme cuando el quiera. Inuyasha me ha prometido que se quedará conmigo, o más bien, yo me quedaré con vosotros"_

"_Ah, si?" no pudo evitar que una lágrima solitaria recorriera su juvenil rostro. Lágrima que nadie vio._

"_Si no me quitas el collar, moriré"_

_Kagome_ _acercó la mano hasta las perlas que formaban el objeto, y cuando sus dedos apenas lo rozaron en su superficie, una brillante luz cegadora le obligó a cerrar los ojos, mientras notaba un dolor inmenso esparcirse por su cuerpo. Sin abrir sus pupilas, asió más fuertemente el collar, aguantando ese dolor que había comenzado en su brazo, pero que poco a poco viajaba a lo largo de su brazo y tronco en general, hasta que sintió que la joya se partía en mil pedazos. No pudo evitar que un grito escapara de su garganta._

"_Kagome!" oyó gritar, y se sintió caer pesadamente. Pero unos fuertes brazos detuvieron su caída, y solo pudo vislumbrar unos bellos ojos dorados antes de perder el conocimiento._

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Sesshomaru…" fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca del joven monje. La impresión de ver la imponente figura del demonio, acompañado como siempre por su fiel servidor Jaken y por la linda niña de nombre Rin, resultaba, simplemente, la cosa más extraordinaria que podía pasar en este momento de incertidumbre.

'Qué estará haciendo aquí?' se preguntó la cazadora de demonios. No notó cuando apretó fuertemente el agarre que tenía alrededor del cuello del monje.

"Sa…Sango. Me couf! Couf! Me ahogas!" pidió.

"Oh Miroku, lo siento" y aflojó su agarre, arrastrándose por el suelo unos centímetros, para tener una mejor visión de la situación que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. El pequeño kitsune se subió sin dificultad a su hombro.

"Crees que vaya a hacer algo malo?" preguntó la exterminadora, preocupada.

Miroku se quedó mirando a los dos hermanos con expresión seria, y se permitió unos minutos de reflexión antes de contestar. "La verdad Sango, no lo se. Creo que lo que mejor podemos hacer es observar, por si acaso Inuyasha nos necesitara"

Shippo asintió desde su posición, y tres pares de ojos volvieron a posar su mirada en ambos jóvenes de pelo plateado, expectantes del desenlace que se produciría con semejante encuentro.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Cuando Kagome despertó ya era de día nuevamente. Estaba metida dentro de un futón bastante reconfortable, por lo que tardó unos minutos en reaccionar, hasta que notó que el techo de la habitación en la que se encontraba no era su cuarto, y una dulce voz bien conocida se hizo presente._

"_Que bueno que despiertas"_

_Kagome_ _torció su mirar en la dirección de la que provenía ese melodioso sonido, y una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando vio a su mejor amiga a su lado._

"_Qué paso?" preguntó aún medio adormilada._

"_La verdad es que no lo se muy bien, vimos un gran resplandor y cuando entramos te desmayaste" entonces notó como el gesto de la chica se ensombrecía y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior. Kagome supo que algo más pasaba._

"_Dónde está él?" preguntó inquieta._

"_Kagome, debes descansar" trató de cambiar de tema, cubriendola un poco más con las mantas, que habían quedado un poco arrugadas._

"_Sango, por favor" sacó una mano y la posó sobre la de su mejor amiga. "Necesito saber"_

_La exterminadora mordió su labio inferior nuevamente, la duda bañando sus hermosos ojos. Pero ante las súplicas de la joven de pelo azabache, tuvo que contarle._

"_Están fuera ahora. Inuyasha estaba muy preocupado por ti y quería permanecer a tu lado. Pero Kykio le pidió que hablaran. Ella se va a quedar con nosotros Kagome. Naraku no tiene piedad ahora, y podría atacarla en cualquier momento. Inuyasha le ha pedido que se quedase. Eso es todo lo que se"_

"_Entiendo" contestó la chica, soltando su agarre y metiéndose más entre las mantas. "Me gustaría dormir un rato más, podrías dejarme sola por favor?" pidió, dándole la espalda._

"_Kagome"_

"_Por favor" rogó con la voz entrecortada. Sango ya sabía lo que vendría. Pero pensó que ahora mismo necesitaba un momento de intimidad. Salió de la estancia, encontrándose con Miroku, Shippo e Inuyasha, que habían acallado su conversación cuando notaron que alguien salía._

"_Cómo está?" preguntó Shippo, preocupado, diciendo en voz alta la duda que asaltaba en todas las mentes._

"_Ella está bien. Solo necesita descansar" le dijo mirándole con ternura. Entonces endureció su rostro y alzó su vista hasta posarse en los dorados ojos de Inuyasha "Ha pedido que nadie la moleste"_

"_Ya veo" fue lo único que musitó el joven de cabello plateado. Su cara mostraba una tristeza que no estaba dispuesto a compartir. Se cruzó de brazos, ocultando sus manos dentro de su haori, y giró sobre sus talones. Necesitaba pensar. _

_En su camino se encontró con Kykio, que estaba sentada bajo un árbol, mirándole con expresión neutral._

"_Sigues queriendo que me quede con vosotros?" preguntó la sacerdotisa, su tono no mostró la más mínima emoción._

"_Sí" fue lo único que contestó el medio demonio. Después siguió andando hasta que una voz le hizo detenerse._

"_Tú eres mío Inuyasha. Tu vida me pertenece." El joven no se dignó a mirarla, sino que se quedó tal cual, sin darse la vuelta para encararla._

"_Lo se, y cumpliré mi promesa. Nos iremos al infierno, en cuanto terminemos con Naraku" no hubo más cruce de palabras. Inuyasha siguió su camino hasta el árbol sagrado. Necesitaba de tranquilidad por unos minutos. Subió a lo alto de la rama y se quedó con la mirada perdida, mientras sus pensamientos vagaban, recordando lo vivido hace dos noches, grabando en su memoria cada suspiro, cada beso, cada caricia…_

_Lágrimas empezaron a resbalar de sus ojos. Se las limpió enfurecido consigo mismo. Y una frase escapó de sus labios. "Kagome… lo siento"_

_En la cabaña una joven dormía, su cara enrojecida, y rastros de lágrimas aún se apreciaban en sus ojos. Entre sueños un murmullo repetía una y otra vez, con voz dolida "Inuyasha…"_

XXXXXXXXXXX

"_Qué crees que pasará ahora Miroku?" preguntó Sango preocupada._

_Un suspiro se escuchó en el ambiente "Sinceramente… no lo se. Creo que solo podemos esperar" y rodeó con un brazo la cintura de la chica mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro._

"_Kagome va a sufrir" _

"_Lo se Shippo, lo se" dijo la exterminadora. Y toda su conversación terminó cuando la sacerdotisa causante de dicha situación llegó hasta ellos._

"_Dónde está mi hermana?" preguntó, como la cosa más natural. Sango no pudo responder, tan solo tenía ganas de golpearla. Shippo tampoco la miraba con cara de buenos amigos._

"_Está recorriendo la aldea, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer" respondió el monje._

"_Bien, voy a buscarla" y dicho esto se fue caminando lentamente, sabiendo que tenía varios pares de ojos posados en ella._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kykio venía caminando tranquilamente, aunque sabía que algo imrpotante se encontraría en el lugar en el que había dejado a Inuyasha y al resto.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio al youkai a tan solo unos pasos del medio demonio de haori rojo. Sin embargo, no dejó que esto la alarmara. Se quedó a una distancia prudencial para no ser vista.

Al ver el rostro bañado en lágrimas del hanyou, algo en su interior se resquebrajó. Ella ahogó un grito al notar dicho sentimiento recorrer su cuerpo y tuvo que apoyarse contra un árbol para no caer.

'Esta no soy yo' se repetía una y otra vez. Tardó apenas unos instantes en recuperar la compostura, pero su mente no paraba quieta, sus pensamientos de acá para allá, un hervidero de ideas…

Tragó pesadamente 'Será mejor ver como se desarrolla la situación' se dijo, pero no pudo evitar pensar 'Inuyasha es mío'.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Unas horas después, todos volvían a estar presentes dentro de la cabaña. Kykio e Inuyasha a un lado de la habitación. Kagome, Miroku y Sango enfrente de ambos, Shippo subido al hombro de Kagome. Desde que la muchacha despertara no se había alejado de su lado. Kaede presidiendo al grupo._

_Estaban hablando sobre las últimas noticias que habían descubierto de Naraku. Suponían que el fragmento por el que tanto habían luchado, pero que finalmente dicho ser les había arrebatado, era el último para completar la joya. Por lo tanto, los únicos remanentes eran los que poseía Koga en sus piernas y el que mantenía con vida a Kohaku, el hermano de Sango._

"_Debemos ir tras él sin perder tiempo" espetó Inuyasha._

"_Cálmate, tenemos que planearlo bien" fueron las palabras de Miroku._

"_Él se encuentra ahora en las montañas que hay más allá del monte Hakurei" explicó Kykio._

"_Y tú como lo sabes?" preguntó Sango, su mirada enfurecida y con recelo._

_Kykio_ _la miró, estaba muy seria "Lo se" fue lo único que dio como respuesta válida._

"_Deberíais salir mañana temprano. Kykio y Kagome deben estar muy cansadas, necesitan descansar" razonó Kaede. Todos aceptaron dicha petición y se dio por concluida la conversación._

_Kagome_ _se levantó. Había permanecido muy seria y callada desde que se despertó. Salió, con Shippo aún en el hombro. Inuyasha la vio marchar y también se levantó, pidiéndole a la sacerdotisa muerta en vida que se quedara en la seguridad de la cabaña. Luego emprendió camino hacia la salida, siguiendo los pasos de Kagome._

_Sango quiso decir algo, pero una mano en el hombro, por parte de Miroku la detuvo. Le miró sin comprender su postura y exigiendo una explicación. Él simplemente negó con la cabeza. Ella se enfurruñó, pero le hizo caso y se quedó callada mirando muy enfadada a la causante de tanto daño a su mejor amiga._

XXXXXXXXXXX

"_Kagome espera!" fue la petición de Inuyasha, cuando alcanzó a la joven._

_Ella detuvo su caminar, pero no se dio la vuelta para mirarle. "Qué quieres Inuyasha?" preguntó friamente._

_Su tono intimidó un poco al joven, pero no habían hablado desde que se despidieran aquella mañana, necesitaba conversar con ella y así se lo hizo saber._

"_Por favor" rogó él desprendiendo la súplica en su tono de voz._

_Shippo, que le miraba desde que llegó hasta ellos, dijo "Kagome no quiere hablar contigo"_

"_Está bien Shippo, no pasa nada" contestó ella, tomándole entre sus brazos y depositándole en el suelo, frente a ella._

"_Pero Kagome…" dijo. _

"_No te preocupes, déjanos solos, por favor"_

_Shippo_ _no pudo más que aceptar su petición. "Está bien" y dicho esto marchó de regreso a la cabaña, no sin antes propinar una dura mirada al medio demonio._

_Cuando el kitsune se hubo marchado, Inuyasha fue quien empezó la conversación._

"_Kagome, lo siento"_

"_No tienes por qué disculparte." Contestó ella cortante. Aún le daba la espalda._

"_Gracias por lo de Kykio"_

"_De nada"_

_Durante unos instantes se quedaron sin saber qué decir._

"_Yo no quería que pasaran así las cosas Kagome. Eres muy especial para mí. Pero no puedo abandonar a Kykio" repuso, en un tono apenado._

"_Lo se" fue lo único que dijo ella, dejando que un suspiro atravesara sus labios, llegando a los finos oídos de Inuyasha._

"_Solo quiero que sepas que lo de la otra noche…"_

"_Lo de la otra noche fue un error" le cortó en seco. "Y me arrepiento de ello"_

_Esto dolió a Inuyasha en lo más profundo de su corazón. Se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de ella, notando como sus luceros dorados se humedecían. Pero no iba a permitirse llorar. Miró la hermosa espalda de Kagome, quien aún no se había atrevido a encararle. "Solo quería que supieras que… yo no me arrepiento" y se alejó de allí lo más deprisa que pudo, aguantando una lágrima traicionera que se hizo camino a través de su mejilla._

_Cuando se supo sola, Kagome se dio la vuelta mirando hacia el lugar en el que instantes antes estuviera el muchacho postrado. Mostrando las cascadas que llevaban tiempo recorriendo su rostro. Se abrazó a sí misma cayendo arrodillada sobre la hierba mientras sonoros sollozos atravesaban su garganta. Su corazón roto. Sus esperanzas destruidas. Sus ilusiones devorados por un sueño que pudo ser. Su alma desgarrada… Lloró descargando toda la congoja que guardaba en su interior._

"_Esta es la última vez que lloro por ti, Inuyasha" dijo, despreciándose a sí misma por ser tan débil, odiándose por haber caído en el embrujo de sus besos y sus caricias. Dolor. Dolor. Más dolor. Cayó tumbada sobre la hierba y allí quedó, abrazada a sí misma, llorando desconsoladamente._

Continuará…

* * *

_Puff… hasta a mí se me ha hecho difícil escribir hasta aquí…Lo siento, se que me debéis de estar odiando profundamente ahora mismo. Pero,… todo tiene su motivo en esta historia. No os puedo decir mucho, solo que espero que me escribáis diciendo que os parece. Me encantaría que lo hicierais. Y… Bueno. Que tengáis paciencia, ya queda menos. elenachanozu.es Besos! _

_Para _INUKAN: bueno, ahora creo que hemos cambiado un poco las tornas, ahora la que lo pasa mal es Kagome... Todo se andara (aunque para Inuyashatampoco es un camino de flores). El caso es que poco a poco iremos descubriendo mas cosas, este y los que siguen son capitulos muy importantes, disfrutarlos.

Para lorena: bueno, lemon la verdad, como ya he dicho al principio, dudo que haya mas o mucho mas. Tengo pensado en hacer algun lemon de inu, pero no en esta historia, porque ahora mismo no le veo el encaje. Pero quien sabe, todo es posible. En fin, de momento espero que hayas disfrutado con la historia, besos!

Para miho-chan: bueno, la vez anterior me tarde, pero esta os la he puesto pronto, pronto. En fin, que siento haber cambiado escenas mas "bonitas" o "Felices". De momento va a seguir el drama. Muchas cosas pasaran, estar atentos. Todos los detalles son importantes. Me alegro que te guste.

Para 201anamaria: gracias por tus reviews, como recompensa aqui os pongo un capitulo mas, que la otra vez me tarde muchisimo. En esta ocasion no tengo nada mas escrito, asi que no se cuanto me podre tardar. Y... como ya suponias... las cosas no mejoran. En fin, de verdad que hasta a mi me dolio esta parte de la historia. Espero que aun asi, a pesar del dramatismo, te haya gustado. Besos


	10. Chapter 10

Notas de la autora: Quería hacer un pequeño inciso en una cosilla de nada. Este capítulo va para ti Gertru. Me he tardado un poco pero bueno, espero que te guste la escena. Puede que haya más, quien sabe. Me ha gustado. Je,je. Bueno, ya sí, seguimos con la historia.

_Cuando se supo sola, Kagome se dio la vuelta mirando hacia el lugar en el que instantes antes estuviera el muchacho postrado. Mostrando las cascadas que llevaban tiempo recorriendo su rostro. Se abrazó a sí misma cayendo arrodillada sobre la hierba mientras sonoros sollozos atravesaban su garganta. Su corazón roto. Sus esperanzas destruidas. Sus ilusiones devorados por un sueño que pudo ser. Su alma desgarrada… Lloró descargando toda la congoja que guardaba en su interior. _

_"Esta es la última vez que lloro por ti, Inuyasha" dijo, despreciándose a sí misma por ser tan débil, odiándose por haber caído en el embrujo de sus besos y sus caricias. Dolor. Dolor. Más dolor. Cayó tumbada sobre la hierba y allí quedó, abrazada a sí misma, llorando desconsoladamente. _

**_El adiós_**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste. **

**Capítulo 10**

**"ggg" mientras hablan  
'ggg' lo que piensan **

**_Kkk _****flashback **

**XXX cambio de escena **

Inuyasha calló durante largos instantes. Se abrazó al cuerpo inerte que aún mantenía bien sujeto en su abrazo, dejando que la tristeza de la situación lo golpeara, cual ola contra un acantilado. Enredó sus dedos entre el cabello azabache de la chica. Ahora había perdido esa luminosidad que siempre mostraba la mujer con orgullo. Ahora estaba entremezclado con barro, suciedad, sangre… Los rizos que siempre lo caracterizaran en un pasado no muy lejano, ya no estaban allí. Solo nudos y enredos que entorpecían el caminar de esos dedos temblorosos.

Sin embargo, para Inuyasha seguía siendo el cabello más bonito y sedoso que jamás había visto.

Siguió con su dorada mirada el camino de sus uñas afiladas, que sobresalían por entre las hebras de pelo negro, mientras su mejilla descansaba contra la mejilla fría de ella.

Volvió a sujetar su cabeza fuertemente, pues quería tener una visión de ella en su plenitud, mientras separaba su rostro tan solo unos centímetros, pudiendo apreciar como la palidez se apoderaba de la piel de la chica, y los labios empezaban a mostrar un ligero color amoratado.

"Kagome…" dijo, no pudiendo ni sabiendo expresar la congoja que sentía en el corazón. "Quiero que sepas…" y las lágrimas volvieron a ocupar, nuevamente la comisura de sus ojos, cayendo libremente como cascadas por su rostro "… que yo… yo…" las palabras resultaban difíciles. Una gota cayó desde su barbilla justo sobre la nariz de la joven. No pudo evitar la tentación de posar un delicado beso en esa protuberancia tan graciosa y respingona, bebiendo nuevamente su tristeza.

Fue, realizando tal acto, cuando vinieron a su mente todas las imágenes de ella, no importaba cuales. Ella subida a su espalda viajando, ella preparando ramen para él, ella en su habitación concentrada en los estudios, ella… ella… ella…

"Nunca supe que solo había una mujer en mi vida. Solo una, y yo me encargué de hacerla sufrir…" posó otro beso en cada uno de sus ojos "Te hice sufrir tanto Kagome" otro llegó hasta su frente "Cuando lo único que quería" después en su barbilla "es hacerte feliz" otro fue a parar en su mejilla.

Alzó nuevamente el rostro de la cara de ella, apenas unas pulgadas, sus narices casi rozándose "Te amo, Kagome" y llegó hasta sus labios, dejando en ellos un símbolo de su amor, besándola con ternura y pasión, las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, bañando las de ella… "Por favor, no me dejes, te necesito" expresó con voz entrecortada, sus bocas aún rozándose, lamentándose por su pérdida… pero antes de que pudiera volver a poseer los labios fríos y resecos de Kagome, un ruido no muy lejano llegó hasta sus hermosas orejas.

Cuando quiso saber el lugar del cual provenían las pisadas, su dorada contemplación se cruzó con otra de igual color, pero más sería y gélida. La figura, borrosa por las gotas de agua que caían sin descanso, estaba parada en frente suya. Sus eternos acompañantes ligeramente más alejados de este ser de largos cabellos plateados, que tanto se parecía a Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru…" dijo, la sorpresa escapando junto con sus palabras. Y, en un gesto impulsivo, acercó el cuerpo de la muchacha al suyo, protegiéndola del invitado que había llegado hasta ellos, expectante de lo que sucedería…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Unas horas después Kagome regresó. Su cara completamente limpia, una mínima sombra de sonrisa dibujándose en ella. Entró a la cabaña, encontrándose al resto de los ocupantes con la comida recién servida en sus platos. Todos menos uno. Todos menos Inuyasha. _

_"Kagome, que bueno que regresas. Íbamos a ponernos a cenar ahora mismo" afirmó Kaede con su típico tono mezcla de seriedad y alegría. _

_"Bien" fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de ella. Nadie le preguntó sobre el medio demonio, y ella lo agradeció. _

_Todos cenaron en silencio, las miradas viajando de un lugar a otro, la tensión palpable en el ambiente. _

_La noche había caído hacía tiempo, y los habitantes de la zona ya llevaban tiempo durmiendo sobre sus camas. Una sombra abrió la esterilla que cubría la entrada a la casa de Kaede y, silenciosamente, se hizo camino, sin despertar a nadie, hasta donde una jovencita de cabello azabache dormía tranquilamente abrazada a Shippo. _

_Inuyasha observó su blanca piel, bañada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, y movió un mechón rebelde que caía por la frente de la chica, perdiéndose en el color de sus mejillas, queriendo saborear sus labios… _

_"Inu…" único susurro que rompió el silencio de la noche perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la misma. Por suerte para nuestro demonio, la mujer seguía dormida. _

_Caminó, entonces, hasta donde dormía la poderosa sacerdotisa y, como anteriormente había hecho, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro. Sin embargo, no encontró en él un mínimo de parecido con la fragancia o la vitalidad del de Kagome. Suspiró. _

_Se levantó nuevamente, y fue hasta la esquina más apartada de la estancia, sentándose con su adorada espalda bien abrigada entre sus brazos, dejando que el sueño invadiera sus sentidos. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru había seguido el rastro de Inuyasha y de sangre humana desde que abandonaron el claro para adentrarse en el bosque. Y lo que encontró cuando localizó su persona, realmente le sorprendió. Sin embargo, su rostro no mostró ni un ápice de este conjunto de sentimientos que habían sido capaces de adentrarse en su corazón frío e inexpresivo.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Inuyasha…" Ambos hermanos mantuvieron su mirada. La claridad de los ojos de ambos enfrentándose una a la otra. Pero esta vez las cosas eran distintas. Aquí no había rabia, no había ganas de matarse el uno al otro, no se buscaba venganza por una herencia mal repartida…

Entonces vio como acercaba el cuerpo que aún mantenía entre sus brazos contra su pecho, como queriendo protegerlo de él, quizá.

Sus suposiciones habían sido ciertas. La joven muchacha que siempre le había acompañado en su largo viajar había muerto a causa del enemigo de los dos. Y pudo comprobar como el aroma de la conversión en demonio completo de Inuyasha rodeaba las figuras de la pareja, evadiéndose lentamente, pero aún permaneciendo esos resquicios en el aire. Sin embargo, el youkai no tenía la noción a ciencia cierta de cómo su hermano había escapado de esa perdición en la que caía su cuerpo cuando se encontraba indefenso, pues ciertamente la espada causante de dicha ayuda estaba fuera de lugar. Pudo ubicarla rápidamente gracias a sus sentidos, colocándola en los brazos del joven monje quien, junto con la cazadora y el pequeño kitsune, los observaban desde la distancia, dispuestos a actuar en caso necesario.

A su nariz también llegó un olor fatigante a cadáver. Por el rabillo del ojo observó la figura de la sacerdotisa Kykio quien, escondida tras unos árboles a unos cuantos metros de allí, observaba detenidamente la escena. Volvió su vista a su joven hermano, preguntándose si él era capaz de notar todos esos pequeños pero a la vez importantes detalles, que él, con sus demoníacos poderes, había sentido.

Se fijó en el haori rojo enrollado al femenino cuerpo de Kagome. Estaba sucio y cubierto en sangre, pero el agarre que su medio hermano tenía sobre la prenda era completamente seguro, aunque con una pizca de ternura. El rostro bañado en lágrimas, el pelo revuelto, las orejas gachas en señal de rendición o tristeza… y a la vez altiva, poniendo todos sus sentidos alerta. Pero no como normalmente estaría. Alerta para evitar cualquier mal añadido a la joven de su abrazo.

"Qué quieres?" preguntó el hanyou con congoja, pero seguro de sus palabras, aunque Sesshomaru pudo notar en su voz el cansancio que lo envolvía, el sentimiento de rendición que lo embargaba.

"Naraku ha muerto" fue lo único que respondió.

"Sí, siento que no hayas conseguido tu venganza. Contento? Ahora vete!" exigió. No tenía ganas de tener que lidiar con su medio hermano ahora.

Entonces Inuyasha notó como la joven niña que siempre le acompañaba a todas partes bajaba de ese ser endemoniado, la tristeza se plasmaba en todo su ser, y en un acto tremendamente osado tiró del pantalón blanco que cubría las piernas del youkai.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" llamó ella, empleando respeto en su llamado.

El youkai no la contestó, tan solo bajó la mirada encontrándose con sus inocentes ojos, sorprendiéndose de encontrar lágrimas en ellos.

"Tú puedes ayudarla!" pidió Rin. Sus palabras llegaron a las lindas orejas de Inuyasha, llamando su atención. "Revívela como hiciste conmigo"

Los ojos del medio demonio se ensancharon ante esto. Es cierto, cómo no había pensado en ello antes? Con la espada vital, herencia de su padre, Sesshomaru podía devolver la vida a las personas…

… podría devolverle la vida a Kagome.

… su vida…

Inuyasha depositó con cuidado el cuerpo inerte de la chica en el suelo, arropándolo con aún más cariño si cabe, entregándole a esos ojos que permanecían cerrados escondiendo hermosas pupilas tras ellos, una mirada cargada de ternura y amor. Los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru volvieron a posarse en él nuevamente, mientras seguía sus pasos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Vaya, así que es lo que me imaginé' pensó el demonio verde. Jaken había seguido a su amo sin rechistar por entre árboles y arbustos, siguiendo el rastro del medio hermano de su señor, llegando, finalmente, al río.

Se sorprendió el encontrar a Inuyasha tan abatido. Cierto es que sabía que no podía compararse con el gran demonio Sesshomaru, pero el descorazonado ser con el que se encontró fue algo que lo dejó fuera de lugar.

Vio como la "familia" intercambiaba una serie de frases más o menos escuetas, nada fuera de lo normal. Y por ello no vio como la joven, de la que tenía que encargarse y cuidar, a veces forzadamente, adelantaba sus pasos hasta el demonio, agarrándole del pantalón, y tirando de él para llamar su atención.

'Pero esta niña… qué está haciendo?' chilló en su mente. E iba a excusarse por el movimiento tan osado cuando vio como él la miraba. Sesshomaru tenía sus ojos puestos sobre la pequeña, con un deje de tranquilidad y, a la vez, desasosiego, sentimiento que no acabó del todo de comprender. Es entonces que detuvo sus pasos y se mantuvo expectante de la situación.

"Tú puedes ayudarla! Revívela como hiciste conmigo" Esto era simplemente pedir demasiado. Él, el gran demonio Sesshomaru, su amo y señor, un ser inalcanzable, se iba a rebajar a revivir a una simple humana? 'Puede' se respondió a sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, no sería la primera vez.

En estos pensamientos estaba cuando notó movimiento en la figura que estaba postrada en el suelo. Vio como depositó a la chica sobre la hierba, con un cuidado exquisito, tal que si fuera de porcelana, y entonces Inuyasha hizo algo que jamás pensó que vería.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango, Shippo y Miroku seguían muy de cerca la conversación entre los dos hermanos, hasta que una frase llegó a los oídos de todos ellos.

"Tú puedes ayudarla! Revívela como hiciste conmigo" entonces todos cayeron en la cuenta de algo.

"Es cierto, él puede salvarla!" gritó, aunque manteniendo el tono de voz, Sango, abrazando fuertemente al hombre a su lado. Shippo intentaba mantener el equilibrio. "Kagome está a salvo! Kagome está a salvo!" repetía una y otra vez la muchacha. Su corazón liberado de una parte de la pena que lo embargaba, mientras asfixiaba al joven monje en su entusiasmo.

Cuando Miroku consiguió desembarazarse un poco de la mujer que significaba todo para él, no pudo evitar besar ligeramente sus labios. "Tranquila amor, recuerda que es Sesshomaru" le contestó, pero una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.

"Pero él no puede tener un corazón de hielo. Él tiene que salvarla. Él simplemente tiene que hacerlo" repuso ella con total seguridad.

Miroku no pudo soltar una pequeña carcajada. Él, simplemente, amaba estas cosas de ella. Su temple para ciertas situaciones, su confianza, su seriedad, su forma de encarar cualquier realidad… Si no fuera por la escena tan dramática que estaban compartiendo, no dudaría en besarla y amarla hasta el límite.

"Lo se, tenemos que confiar en Inuyasha" trató de tranquilizar. Sin embargo, sentía cierta preocupación. Sesshomaru no es un ser que haya demostrado tener algún tipo de compasión por la raza humana, salvo por la joven niña a la que le había devuelto el palpitar a su corazón.

"Inuyasha…" dijo Shippo completamente asombrado, él había bajado del hombro de Sango para seguir atento a la escena.

La joven pareja dejó ese momento de intimidad y letargo, posando sus miradas en los dos hermanos…

… no pudiendo evitar sorprenderse por lo que se encontraron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kykio seguía toda la escena atentamente. No sabía como sentirse al respecto, era todo tan confuso… La muerte de Kagome, la muerte de Naraku, el…

Su pensamiento fue detenido en ese mismo instante. Sus ojos abiertos enormemente de la sorpresa.

"Inuyasha…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Revívela" Inuyasha se había postrado a los pies de su hermano, arrodillado en pose de sumisión, los brazos cruzados en su frente con las manos apoyadas en la hierba, mirando seriamente al hombre en su frente. Una vez pronunciadas esas palabras, que salieron sin un ápice de duda en su voz, bajó la cabeza hasta el suelo, apoyando su frente sobre sus manos, rozando la vegetación del lugar con su nariz. "Te lo ruego"

Sesshomaru se quedó observando el gesto de su pariente. Era tan extraño… Inuyasha era, por decir poco, un ser tremendamente orgulloso. Él nunca se humillaría ante nadie de esta forma, menos ante él.

Entonces… por qué lo hacía?

"Por qué?" preguntó, no dándose cuenta de que había exteriorizado sus dudas.

"Por favor. Se que no nos llevamos bien. Tú me detestas y a mi no me caes mejor. Pero esto no es sobre mí, o sobre ti Sesshomaru" explicó entrecortadamente el medio demonio, aún seguía arrodillado y rogando, suplicando, por una salvación para la muchacha. "Es sobre ella, sobre su vida. Te lo ruego Sesshomaru"

"Pero…"

"Por favor" le interrumpió. Cerró nuevamente los ojos, suplicando mentalmente porque, por una vez, se olvidaran de sus diferencias.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" volvió a llamar Rin, que aún seguía colgada de la pierna de su salvador.

Sesshomaru volvió a mirarla con una expresión indescifrable. Los ojos de ella estaban acuosos, tristes, pidiendo, en su expresión, por una respuesta afirmativa. Rogando ella misma porque su deseo fuera cumplido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'No me lo puedo creer' pensó Jaken abiertamente sorprendido. Jamás abría esperado que Inuyasha se humillase ante su hermano pidiendo… no! Rogando por la vida de la muchacha.

Se pellizcó la mano fuertemente. Acaso estaría soñando? "Auch!" gritó. Realmente había dolido. Entonces no estaba soñando…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inuyasha…" volvió a repetir Shippo. Inuyasha estaba arrodillado, rogando, suplicando…

"Inuyasha…" dijo Sango a su vez, dejando que una solitaria lágrima cruzara su mejilla. Si alguna vez había dudado del amor que el medio demonio pudiera sentir por su mejor amiga, aquí veía la prueba de que ese sentimiento era verdadero. Ese lazo fuerte e irrompible… Acaso tenía ella que morir para que se diera cuenta?

Miroku tan solo miraba expectante, desde luego el acto de su amigo lo tenía completamente sorprendido, pero no sabía si daría resultado. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha eran acérrimos rivales, acaso uno podría hacerse camino hasta el corazón del otro de esta forma?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inuyasha…" dijo Kykio. A tanto iba a llegar por su reencarnación? Doblegarse ante alguien, perdiendo todo respeto que él le pudiera tener, por la simple e insignificante vida de otra persona?

Su expresión se volvió sombría, sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a pasar. Se giró en el lugar en el que estaba, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol que la resguardaba de ser vista. Tomó con una de sus manos un mechón del cabello, que lucía suelto y meciéndose dentro de la armonía del viento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha estaba impaciente. Su corazón latía muy deprisa esperando la respuesta. Sabía que se lo jugaba todo por el todo, y que doblegándose lo único que conseguiría en su relación con su medio hermano es perder el poco respeto que aún pudiera quedar, ganarse más humillaciones…

… pero haría lo que fuera por Kagome.

Lo que fuera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Emprendieron el camino nuevamente, después de tantos días de descanso. El sol lucía esplendoroso en el horizonte. Sin embargo, los corazones del grupo que iban en busca de Naraku no mostraban esa misma alegría o vitalidad. Había confusión, duda, dolor… _

_Kagome iba montada sobre Kirara, detrás de Sango. Miroku al lado de ambas, caminando tranquilamente, con Shippo sobre su hombro. Inuyasha iba al lado de Miroku, pero a unos pasos más alejado, junto con Kykio. Él observaba de reojo a la chica del futuro, pero ella no le había dirigido la mirada ni una sola vez desde que emprendieron el viaje. _

_El camino fue prácticamente en silencio, las miradas viajaban de unos a otros, excepto la de Kagome que permanecía fija en el paisaje que iba apareciendo frente a ella. _

_Varias horas después se detuvieron bajo unos frondosos árboles para comer. El hanyou trajo unos cuantos peces que había pescado en un río cercano a donde ellos se encontraban, y encendieron una fogata para cocinar la comida. Mientras Sango y Miroku los preparaban, Kagome había ido junto con Shippo a recoger algunas frutas para así darle más sabor y tener más alimento. _

_"Está muy bueno el pescado, te ha quedado de maravilla Sango" felicitó Miroku. No estaba cómodo con esa tensión. Pensó que, quizá, aportando un poco de conversación trivial, los ánimos se calmaran ligeramente. _

_"Gracias" le sonrió ella de vuelta, comprendiendo sus intenciones. Mas no dio mucho resultado. Poco más se dijo entonces. _

_Un rato después volvieron a emprender el camino. _

_"Inuyasha" _

_"Qué quieres Kykio?" _

_"Lo he perdido" _

_"El qué?" _

_"Su rastro, no lo siento" contestó ella muy seriamente. _

_La cazadora, que no había perdido detalle de su conversación, bajó del lomo de Kirara, se puso a la altura de la pareja y preguntó con muy mal humor. _

_"Cómo puedes haberlo perdido?" _

_"Simplemente ya no está" contestó la sacerdotisa. _

_"Bueno, pero habrá ido a alguna parte digo yo, no?" contestó Sango enfadándose aún más. En realidad no era el hecho de que localizaran o no a Naraku. Lo que no soportaba es ver como su amiga estaba sufriendo. _

_"Ya está bien Sango" intentó interponerse Inuyasha. Pelear entre ellos no iba a llevarles a buen puerto. _

_"Pero…" _

_"Sango, puedo hablar contigo un momento?" pidió Kagome desde la distancia. Su rostro pálido, había perdido ese rosado que lo caracterizaba de las mejillas. Sus ojos sin expresión alguna, vacíos, esa alegría que siempre rodeaba a la muchacha, esa despreocupación… simplemente ya no estaba allí. _

_"Claro" contestó ella, brindándole una sonrisa llena de cariño. Luego endureció su mirar llenando la expresión con desaprobación. Pasó de Kykio a Inuyasha que la miraba con… vergüenza? _

_Ambas mujeres se alejaron ligeramente del grupo. Miroku se acercó a ellos. _

_"Creo que deberíamos continuar hacia el mismo lugar. Quizá, en el transcurso, nos encontremos su rastro." _

_"Sí, creo que es lo mejor" respondió el hanyou. _

_Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Sango volvió. _

_"Dónde está Kagome?" preguntó Shippo desde el hombro de Miroku. _

_"Se ha ido" respondió ella seria. _

_"Cómo que se ha ido?" preguntó Inuyasha enervándose. _

_La cazadora lo miró duramente "No se encontraba muy bien, además tenía que hacer cosas en su mundo. Se la ha llevado Kirara." _

_"Pero la necesitamos para la joya y…" intentó excusarse el chico de pelo plateado. En el fondo lo que le dolía es que se hubiese marchado. _

_"No. Las mismas funciones que ejercía Kagome puede realizarlas Kykio. Ella volverá de visita, tiene que recuperar su vida al otro lado del pozo. Después de todo esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano" _

_Inuyasha no respondió, que podía decir? Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo a velocidad sobrehumana en dirección al pozo devorahuesos. _

_"Me parece que haremos otra parada" suspiró Miroku, disponiéndose a poner cómodo. _

_Kykio se quedó mirando hacia el lugar por el cual el hanyou se había perdido. _

_Inuyasha corrió tan deprisa como sus pies le posibilitaban. Cuando el olor de la muchacha fue desvaneciéndose, intentó poner más velocidad sobre su cuerpo, llegando al pozo tan cansado que no pudo evitar desplomarse contra la madera, intentando aspirar el aire que había perdido en el trayecto, recuperando la compostura… justo a tiempo. _

_Kirara ya no estaba, pero Kagome estaba sentada con las piernas suspendidas en el aire, mirando a un punto en el infinito. _

_"Ka…Kago…me" consiguió pronunciar. Ella no le miró. _

_"Qué quieres?" preguntó la muchacha. _

_"Por qué te vas?" _

_"No tengo nada que hacer aquí" _

_"Sí que tienes!" espetó él "Tienes a Sango, a Miroku, a Shippo…" _

_"Vendré a verlos de vez en cuando. Mi presencia tan seguida en el Sengoku ya no es necesaria" _

_"Pero…" _

_"Me tengo que ir" dijo ella, tomando impulso para marcharse. _

_"Y yo?" ella se detuvo. "Qué pasa conmigo? Qué pasa con nosotros?" _

_"Nosotros?" _

_"Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo. Lo prometiste" intentó él. Era la última oportunidad. Sabía que, si la perdía ahora, la perdería para siempre. _

_Ella se quedó pensando por unos momentos, como sopesando las posibles respuestas, las posibles opciones que tenía. _

_"Jamás hubo un nosotros Inuyasha. Tú decidiste hace mucho tiempo por los dos" silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas "Yo he cumplido mi promesa. Pero ya no más. Se acabó. Ahora te toca cumplir a ti la tuya" _

_"Pero…" _

_"Inuyasha" ella le miró por primera vez en toda la conversación. "Tienes un deber con Kykio. Yo volveré para ayudaros a acabar con Naraku de una buena vez y para siempre. Pero eso es todo. Se acabó" y dicho esto se dejó caer por el pozo, llevándose consigo el amor por ese hanyou, llevándose consigo sus recuerdos, sus esperanzas, sus anhelos… _

_Inuyasha calló arrodillado, golpeando con su puño una de las tablas de madera. "Keh! Maldita Kagome! Quién te necesita?" rugió. Su corazón… se había marchado con ella. _

_Al otro lado del pozo, Kagome estaba encogida sobre sí misma, agarrándose sus propias rodillas, dibujando con su cuerpo un ovillo, mientras escondía la cabeza entre sus manos. Sus sollozos apenas eran audibles en el silencio de la estructura, y una tímida frase expresó todas las sensaciones que la embargaban. _

_"Adiós Inuyasha" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recordar todo esto le dolía. Cuánto daño la había hecho. Cuánto dolor…

"Está bien" llegó hasta sus orejas, que se movieron por la percepción del sonido. Él levantó la vista ligeramente, y vio como su medio hermano dirigía una de sus garras a la empuñadura de su espada, se acercaba a la chica, mirándola seriamente.

Inuyasha se levantó de su pose tan molesta, todas sus esperanzas puestas en ese mandoble, su corazón en un puño,… todo él temblando de la emoción.

Y, entonces, Sesshomaru utilizó su espada.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Bueno, siento este capítulo. Se que la mayoría de él es pura transición, pero espero al menos haberos causado esa expectativa. Desde un principio tenia pensado que el capítulo 11 sería en el cual tratara sobre el posible despertar de Kagome con ayuda de Sesshomaru. Pero aquí os dejo algunas cosillas, para que entendáis un poco mejor todo lo que ha ido ocurriendo hasta ahora, las circunstancias en las que lucharon contra Naraku… En fin, cualquier duda siempre será bienvenida. elenachanozu.es Besos! _

_Para _Jimena-chan: pues muchas gracias por tu comentario. La verdad es que he intentado hacerlo diferente a los otros, aunque hoy en dia es algo muy complicado porque todo, o casi todo, esta escrito. Pero conque os guste ya me siento contenta. Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que este capitulo te haga desear mas. Besos

Para INUKAN: bueno, creo que Inuyasha es bastante tonto cuando se refiere a Kykio, tanto en el anime como en el manga. Asi que me senti en la "obligacion" de hacer lo mismo en ese sentido en mi fic. Estoy intentando ser lo mas fiel posible. Aunque no es facil, pero con conseguirlo al menos un poco me conformo. No creo que te simpatice mucho este capitulo, a mi tampoco. Sin embargo me gusta y lo veo necesario en la historia. En fin, ya me diras que piensas. Besos!

Para BREN: esto... no me queda mu claro si es a positivo o a negativo... pero... creo que aun no es el momento para eso. Quien sabe, quiza en el proximo capitulo veais vuestros deseos echos realidad... todo en mi cabeza, todo en mi cabeza. Besos!

Para 201anamaria: en parte me he reido con tu comentario. Siento un poco el capitulo de transicion. Pero lo que ocurre en el parece un poco OOC, sin embargo lo que queria era mostrar el cambio que pueden experimentar algunas personas ante dichas situaciones. Espero haberos sorprendido, igual que esta sorprendido el resto de personajes, y uqe este capi tb te haya gustado. Besos!

Para KagomeHigu1: genial, pues animate pronto. Espero con ansias, aunque como ves la mayoria de las cosas que encontraras por aqui no estan terminadas. En fin, a tu gusto. Espero que te haya gustado el capi de toas formas, nos seguiremos comunicando. Besos!


	11. Chapter 11

_Recordar todo esto le dolía. Cuánto daño la había hecho. Cuánto dolor…_

_"Está bien" llegó hasta sus orejas, que se movieron por la percepción del sonido. Él levantó la vista ligeramente, y vio como su medio hermano dirigía una de sus garras a la empuñadura de su espada, se acercaba a la chica, mirándola seriamente. _

_Inuyasha se levantó de su pose tan molesta, todas sus esperanzas puestas en ese mandoble, su corazón en un puño,… todo él temblando de la emoción._

_Y, entonces, Sesshomaru utilizó su espada._

**_El adiós_**

Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 11

"**ggg" mientras hablan  
'ggg' lo que piensan**

**_Kkk _flashback**

**XXX cambio de escena**

Miroku, Shippo y Sango tenían sus ojos clavados en la figura demoníaca que blandía tan elegantemente esa espada incapaz de cortar siquiera una rama, pero con el increíble poder de revivir a las personas. El pequeño kitsune era consciente de la velocidad a la que latían los corazones de las tres personas allí presentes. Y es que todos tenían puestas sus esperanzas en el hombre de largos cabellos plateados, deseando volver a ver la agradable sonrisa de su amiga.

XXXXXXX

Kykio seguía sentada en el árbol, dándole la espalda a la escena que se estaba desarrollando a una cierta distancia. No se había dado la vuelta para mirar. No era necesario. Sabía lo que pasaría.

Suspiró.

Alzó sus grandes ojos marrones al cielo apoyando la cabeza contra su tronco. Observó como este se teñía ligeramente con toques grisáceos aquí y allá, como si el propio clima quisiera hacer constancia de lo que la mujer albergaba en su interior. No sabía si sentirse bien… o sentirse mal por lo que sucedería. Estaba muy confusa con sus sentimientos, y todo era debido a ella…

"Lo siento Inuyasha"

XXXXXXX

Inuyasha dejó escapar la respiración que no sabía que estaba contendiendo. Sus ojos clavados en la espalda de su hermano, fijos en los movimientos de este. Vio como levantaba su brazo, sujetando su espada firmemente.

Primer mandoble, directo sobre el cuerpo de Kagome. Instintivamente tuvo deseos de cubrirla con su propio cuerpo. Protegerla de este inhumano personaje que lo único que quería era dañarla. Ser, que se había enfrentado a ellos una y otra vez importándole muy poco sus vidas, dispuesto, incluso, a arrebatárselas a todo aquel que se entrometiese en su camino. Pero se contuvo, sabiendo que esto era necesario.

Segundo mandoble, cortó el aire de izquierda a derecha… Se asfixiaba en este instante de incertidumbre… De no saber que iba a suceder. Los minutos parecían haberse detenido. Hasta el canto de las aves dejó de escucharse. Todo el bosque se había sumido en un inquietante silencio, a la espera del desencadenamiento de los acontecimientos que estaban por ocurrir…

Tercer mandoble, de arriba a abajo… Acaso tenía que pasar tanto tiempo para que terminara? Se estaba impacientando. Tan solo quería volver a ver esos castaños ojos que siempre le miraron con ternura. Esos ojos que nunca le temieron. Esas pupilas en las que se sentía que podía perderse, sin importarle… Quería ver sonreír a esa dulce mujer que, si bien no podría considerarse la primera en abrirle su corazón, si fue la primera con la que dejó de sentirse solo. Por alguna extraña razón que él aún ahora no comprendía del todo, ella le aceptaba y le quería tal como era, sin pedir nada a cambio. Un amor sincero y bondadoso… Su ceño se frunció levemente. Él no había sido capaz de corresponder a estos sentimientos como la muchacha se merecía. Había sido, de alguna manera, despiadado con ella y con sus emociones. Dañándola, incluso sabiéndolo, aunque nunca había deseado hacer tanto mal en ese inmenso corazón…

Cuarto mandoble. Todos los ojos expectantes. Todos los sentidos puestos en esos largos cabellos plateados que se mecían con los movimientos de su portador… mostrando la gallarda figura de ese ser poderoso. Ese ser que intentaba devolver un alma a un cuerpo, ese ser que ayudaba al regreso de una vida…

…Y de pronto Sesshomaru cesó sus movimientos.

Simplemente se quedó allí, parado delante del cuerpo caído de ella, respirando pesadamente por el esfuerzo mental que había tenido que realizar, maldiciendo interiormente, aún sabiendo desde el principio que esto sucedería…

Sintió a Inuyasha acercarse. Guardó de nuevo la espada en su vaina.

Inuyasha fue aproximándose lentamente mientras veía como el demonio guardaba su arma. Entonces miró la cara de Kagome, su corazón latiendo a un ritmo infernal. Ella estaba viva entonces, no? Sesshomaru la había salvado, verdad?

Y sin embargo… nada. La misma palidez en el rostro de la muchacha. El mismo tono amoratado bañó esos labios que, carnosos, se alzaban expectantes…Agudizó sus sentidos nuevamente, queriendo percibir algún atisbo de vida en ella… el latir de su corazón…lo que fuera…

Nada. No respiraba. Su sangre no circulaba. Su corazón no latía.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó el medio demonio, sin saber a ciencia cierta como había conseguido que su voz se hiciera camino a través de su seca garganta. "Por qué no reacciona?" y, por primera vez, pudo ver algo en los ojos de Sesshomaru. Frustración? Preocupación, quizá? Fue entonces cuando supo que algo andaba mal.

"Es demasiado tarde" palabras duras, frías… palabras que no quería escuchar.

"Qué?" preguntó, el temor recorriendo todas las partes de su cuerpo, atravesando sus entrañas, erizando su piel…

"No tiene remedio, está muerta"

"No!" las palabras poco a poco caían y se hacían presentes en ese atisbo de cerebro que trabajaba para darles sentido.

"Lo es Inuyasha."

"No lo has intentado lo suficiente!" gritó el medio demonio, mientras sus ojos empezaron a arder de rabia.

"No hay nada que hacer, incluso desde el principio. Solo lo he intentado porque Rin me lo pidió." Su voz helada como el hielo, ningún signo de sentimiento en ella.

"Eso es mentira!" rugió el hanyou, notando como su cuerpo palpitaba de poder, sus puños encogiéndose tornando de un color blanco los nudillos en sus manos.

"No lo es" dijo con firmeza, dirigiendo, por primera vez, la mirada a su medio hermano. "Ella no tiene alma ya. Ella está muerta"

"Nooo" volvió a gritar. Y Sesshomaru pudo decir que estaba gruñendo. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en atacarle. No importaba, estaba preparado.

"GGrrrrr" rumiaba la figura encorvada del hanyou, listo para el ataque. No tenía su espada, no la necesitaba. Le convencería con los puños, haría que le devolviera la vida.

Y así, completamente cegado por el dolor, se echó sobre su hermano, sus garras retorcidas en puños mortales golpeando el aire aquí y allá. Sesshomaru tan solo se limitó a esquivar las primeras veces, mirando fijamente a su medio hermano que se dejaba llevar por su rabia.

Puñetazo derecho, pasando rozando ligeramente su mejilla. Ahora el izquierdo, llegando donde instantes antes estaba su estómago. Patada, de un salto se apartó del camino, quedando ligeramente apartado de Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, para por favor!" Sango había salido del lugar desde donde observaban la escena. Sus mejillas encendidas bañadas por ríos de lágrimas que caían sin descanso. Miroku y Shippo detrás de ella, medianamente sorprendidos por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. El monje asía fuertemente la espada de su amigo, esperando en el momento de que verdaderamente la necesitara para hacerle entrega de ella. Limitándose a mirar por el momento.

Pero Inuyasha no la escuchaba. No oía a nada, ni a nadie. Solo quería descargar toda su rabia, su ira, su dolor… Y tan ciegamente iba que no pudo evitar la descarga de la poderosa espada de Sesshomaru, mandándole a una cierta distancia, bañando su haori blanco con su propia sangre.

Y allí se quedó, tirando en el suelo cubierto de tierra y polvo. La vista perdida en las nubes grisáceas que pasaban por encima de sus cabezas. Hasta el cielo le hacía compañía en su destrozado corazón. El peso de la noticia sobre sus hombros, comprendiendo finalmente que ella… que ella…

Se sentó en el suelo, limpiándose un rastro de sangre que caía por la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos desenfocados brillaban ligeramente con la aparición de nuevas lágrimas.

Volvió a secárselas con su haori, pero caían incesantes y sin detenerse. Se odió a sí mismo por ser débil, por mostrarse débil ante su hermano, por no poder hacer nada, por lo inútil que se sentía…

Él solo quería…solo quería…

Sus pensamientos se nublaron nuevamente, y cerró sus doradas orbes, escondiendo su cara entre sus garras, evitando que los sollozos escaparan audibles por su garganta, mordiéndose fuertemente los labios.

Dio un puñetazo al suelo mientras veía que su salvaje hermano marchaba nuevamente acompañado de la joven niña y el demonio verde. Vio como esa muchachita se giraba y sus miradas se encontraron. También vio dolor en su corazón. Por un momento esos ojos llenos de tanto sentimiento le recordaron a los hermosos ojos de Kagome.

XXXXXX

"_Tadaima!" anunció la muchacha entrando en su casa. Sin embargo el silencio fue lo único que la respondió a su llamado. Extrañada, se colocó las zapatillas y dirigió sus pasos lentamente hasta la cocina, encontrando sobre la mesa de madera una nota de su madre._

_Hija, nos hemos ido a pasar unos días a los balnearios de Yokohama. No sabíamos cuando volverías y por eso no te hemos esperado, pues los billetes tenían fecha límite. Hay muchísima comida en el congelador, prepárate lo que necesites. Un beso, te quiero._

_Mamá_

_Kagome arrugó el papel que aún tenía entre sus manos y lo echó sobre el contenedor de la cocina. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. En parte se alegraba de que su familia no estuviera allí en esos momentos. _

_Anduvo hasta la sala de estar y se dejó recostar en el sofá, apoyando sus pies desnudos contra la tela._

"_Inuyasha…" aunque había estado llorando por horas al lado del pozo devorahuesos, pensando que más lágrimas no aparecerían por sus ojos, pudo adivinar que se equivocaba, cuando un olor salino golpeó sus fosas nasales, encontrando que gruesas gotas de agua volvían a recorrer su rostro._

_Y así, sola, deshecha, rota… lloró hasta que cayó profundamente dormida._

_Ding! Dong! Los sonidos en la puerta de su casa la despertaron. Cuánto llevaba durmiendo? _

_Se levantó pesadamente, limpiándose la cara de esos rastros resecos en sus mejillas y, dando un gran bostezo, abrió la puerta encontrándose, sorprendida, a Hojo delante de ella, con una enorme bolsa llena de lo que parecían un sin fin de hierbas en su interior._

"_Hola Higurashi!" saludó el felizmente, pero su tono rápidamente fue modificado por uno de confusión cuando vio la pena que bañaba su rostro. "Pasa algo?"_

_Plof! Cualquier objeto que el muchacho llevara en la mano rebotó estrepitosamente contra la madera del suelo cuando la joven corrió a abrazarse a él. La sorpresa que sentía su ser fue remplazada prontamente por preocupación al escuchar claros sollozos rasgar el aire. Y así, en un abrazo protector, la acunó una y otra vez, siendo ese apoyo que necesitaba, ese amigo que buscaba en esos momentos, aunque él quisiera algo más._

"_Tranquila" le fue susurrando al oído con voz dulce, acariciando su cabello, una mano rodeando su cintura, reconfortándola… "Tranquila" _

_Unos ojos dorados, atormentados, observaban la escena desde la penumbra. Escondido como estaba en el habitáculo en el que se conservaba el pozo que comunicaba un mundo con otro, vio, con pesar, como era aquel humano el que la abrazaba… el que la consolaba… deseando ser el quien la cobijara entre sus brazos…_

_Horas de pensar y pensar le habían llevado, como siempre, tras los pasos de la joven. Sin embargo, y aunque le dolía la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus narices, dejó que la pena le invadiera mientras que una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y unas palabras, apenas en un murmullo, escaparon de sus labios "Espero que seas feliz" antes de desaparecer nuevamente por el pozo. _

XXXXXX

Inuyasha se levantó del lugar en el que estaba, arrastrándose como podía hasta el cuerpo de la chica, rememorando una y otra vez todas las vivencias compartidas, abrazándola con dulzura, con amor…

… no quería dejarla ir.

No iba a dejarla ir.

XXXXXX

Shippo veía la escena entre las lágrimas que empañaban sus hermosos ojos verdes. Jamás vio a un Inuyasha tan derrotado, ni siquiera instantes antes. Este era el momento en el que el peso de la verdad había caído sobre sus hombros. Tenía que aceptarlo, Kagome se había ido y ya nada podrían hacer.

Todas las esperanzas puestas en la espada de Sesshomaru ya olvidadas, dejando que la tristeza embargara los corazones de todos los presentes.

XXXXXX

Sango se abrazó a Miroku. Ella no podía mirar. Simplemente no podía.

El ver como su amigo y compañero se abrazaba al cuerpo inerte de su amiga mientras la arrullaba, dejando escapar sonoros lamentos cual perro lastimado perdiendo a su dueño…

Era demasiado para ella.

Primero su hermano, que deseaba que descansara en paz. Luego su mejor amiga y ahora… lo estaban perdiendo. Lo sabía. Inuyasha no sería capaz de vivir con la muerte de Kagome. Algo en su corazón se lo decía.

XXXXXX

Kykio se acercó a pasos lentos hasta el grupo. Una parte de ella estaba conmocionada por todos los sentimientos que estaba presenciando. Pero ella estaba muerta y no podía sentir nada… no?

No. Ella no sentía. Pero…

Llegó hasta el frente de Inuyasha, sin apartar la mirada de él. Era extraño verle así. A ese ser orgulloso, solitario, que había conocido en su día. Y sin embargo ahora… tenía ese extraño presentimiento, una parte de su ser sabía lo que iba a pasar. Pero ya no estaba segura de querer cumplirlo. Tanto tiempo buscándolo, anhelándolo, instándolo para que se fuera con ella al infierno…

Él se lo debía! Ella murió por él, siguiendo sus pasos. Además, no solo es que se lo debiera, sino que además se había comprometido con su palabra, y sabía que eso era sagrado por sobre todas las cosas. Dejó todo por él, dejo de existir para que la joya estuviera a salvo, siguiendo los pasos de ese hanyou.

Pero…

XXXXXX

Inuyasha escuchó unos pasos titubeantes acercándose a su persona. No eran de ninguno de sus compañeros, pues podía situarlos perfectamente no muy lejos suyo, observándole, mirándole, compartiendo parte de su dolor. Entonces no podía ser otra que Kykio. Dónde había estado?

Tampoco importaba. No había pensado en ella hasta ahora. Kagome era más importante.

No!

Kagome ES más importante.

Apartó sus dorados ojos de la mirada fría de ella para volver a posarla en esos párpados que nunca más se abrirían. Él se juró protegerla. Al fin y al cabo por eso funcionó Tessaiga la primera vez, no? Porque juró proteger a una humana…

… hacía tanto tiempo de eso. En ese entonces ella para él no era nadie. Tan solo aquella que había traído nuevamente la joya hasta su mundo. Aquella quien le había liberado de su sello. Aquella que había roto la Shikon en mil pedazos. La que, una vez, confundió con Kykio…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Ambas eran tan diferentes… Una estaba llena de bondad, de cariño, de amor verdadero… llena de vitalidad, de alegría… valiente, amiga de sus amigos…

La amaba. Tardó mucho tiempo, para su pesar, en descubrirlo. Pero la amaba. Y la había hecho tanto daño… Ella se merecía ser feliz. Y no morir aquí, no así.

Alzó su cuerpo cuidadosamente, acariciando con sus manos su figura por las partes de las que la tenía asida, pasando un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas, otro por su espalda sujetándole las extremidades para que estas no colgaran. Y dio un paso tras otro, acercándose a sus amigos, cuidando de no dañar a la persona que llevaba con tanto mimo en su regazo.

"Miroku" dijo finalmente. El susodicho monje alzó la mirada del cabello de Sango, viendo sorprendido como el hanyou estaba a su lado, portando ese preciado 'objeto' para él. Vio como la separaba ligeramente de su cuerpo, en un gesto que definía, fácilmente, que quería que él la cogiera.

Y así lo hizo. Con confusión, sin entender, pero así lo hizo.

Inuyasha se agachó hasta estar aproximadamente a la misma altura que el kitsune, que ahora lloraba desconsoladamente, escondiendo sus lágrimas entre sus manos.

"Shippo" le llamó. No hubo más palabras. Ambos seres sobrenaturales se abrazaron, comprendiendo. El gesto tan solo duró unos instantes, pero el amor escapaba por todos sus poros. Los llantos de Shippo cesaron levemente, siendo reconfortado por los brazos fuertes del hanyou.

Cuando se separaron, Inuyasha tenía los ojos vidriosos. "Pórtate bien, si?" dijo con la voz entrecortada.

"Hai!" respondió el demonio.

El hanyou se levantó de su posición y miró a Sango, que había cogido entre sus manos a la pequeña Kirara en algún momento de su conversación con Shippo.

"Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido Sango. Eres una mujer estupenda, y harás muy feliz a este monje pervertido" Los mencionados enrojecieron levemente, felices de haber descargado un poco la tensión del ambiente. Muy poco.

"Inuyasha!" recriminó ella, pero una sonrisa había en sus labios, contrastando con las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

"Keh! Solo digo la verdad" y dicho esto se agachó ligeramente y le ofreció un simple y pequeño beso en la mejilla. Acarició la cabeza de la gata, guiñándole un ojo a su vez, y enfrentó la mirada nuevamente seria de Miroku.

No hicieron falta palabras. Ambos se comprendieron a la perfección.

"Miroku, entierra mi espada con ella. Eso la protegerá."

"Así lo haré Inuyasha" dijo el monje muy serio.

Ahora el hanyou miraba a la muchacha. Su rostro cambió a una tristeza infinita y, agachándose ligeramente, plantó un beso en los labios fríos de ella. "Te quiero" susurró, pero lo suficientemente audible para todos los presentes.

Se separó del grupo, acercándose a la sacerdotisa, pero a unos pasos de ella y frente a todos los demás, de forma que ahora todos los personajes formaban una especie de triángulo, en el que las miradas de unos podían enfrentar la de los otros. El silencio sepulcral bañó el lugar, tan solo roto por el suave correr de las aguas del río.

"Ha llegado la hora de que cumpla mi promesa contigo Kykio. Ha llegado el momento de que vayamos al infierno" Nadie respondió. Todos lo sabían. Sabían que esto era una despedida pero…

"Bien" dijo la muchacha de largos cabellos negros y pálido mirar. Cogió una flecha que fue alzando lentamente hasta la altura del corazón del hanyou, alzando el arco acompañándola, tensando la cuerda de modo que su disparo fuera único y certero. La mirada fija en su objetivo.

"Entiérrame junto a ella" fue la súplica del ser de largos cabellos plateados echa a su compañero que sujetaba a la muchacha entre sus brazos. Miroku solo afirmó con la cabeza.

Shippo se agarró a una de las piernas de Sango, no quería mirar. Demasiado dolor para su joven cuerpo… demasiado.

"Estás listo Inuyasha?" preguntó la miko, la flecha preparada.

"Sí" aseguró él. Las respiraciones de todos se detuvieron. Y en ese momento Kykio se dispuso a disparar la flecha.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Antes que nada: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! nuevo capi de regalo:) Lo siento! Se que muchas querréis matarme. Primero por todo lo que me he tardado y luego por como dejo este capítulo. Es en estos momentos que me alegro de estar tan alejada de todo dios para que no podáis alcanzarme :P Bueno, mi inspiración volvió y aquí un nuevo y muy esperado capítulo. Cualquier cosa, hacérmelo saber. Pero esto no se acaba. Aún quedan cositas que contar. Besos! _

_Nuevo foro! Colaborar en él! http/ranmayakane. _

_lorena: pues aqui un nuevo capitulo. Aun queda un poco para el final. Yo considero que, como poco, dos capitulos de estos largos que estoy haciendo ultimamente. Pero la verdad es que no tengo nada claro. Siento que el capi no sea para nada lo que esperabas... esto... al menos te he sorprendido, no? ains! me vais a querer asesinar! pero todo tiene un por que. Nos seguimos viendo, besos!_

_Para _Jimena-chan: guau! muchisimas graicas por tus palabras. La verdad es que intento poner todo mi corazon en este fic. De los que llevo escritos hasta ahora es como mi niño pequeño, lo estoy llevando con mucho mimo. Esto... ains! que tal? Vale, terrible, como se me ocurre dejarlo asi! verdad? pero asi os dejo con la intriga y me aseguro que quereis mucho mas jeje. Lo se, soy mala malisima. Bueno, un besote enorme.

Para Andrea: pues aqui va el siguiente capitulo, despues de un duro debate conmigo misma por mi falta de inspiracion. La verdad es que yo estoy bastante contenta aunque sea un capitulo por el cual mas de una querran estrangularme. Pero... esto sigue, aun no se ha acabado y hay muchas cosas que todavia tienen que pasar. En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado leyendolo, besos!

Para kat-sakura: buenas! siento haberme tardado, pero como ya comente he estado a falta de inspiracion y era muy dificil escribir. Aun sabiendo lo que queria plasmar el resultado final no me resultaba satisfactorio, pero bueno. Aqui esta, yo me siento feliz de como ha quedado finalmente, tu que opinas? Un beso!

Para bonisha: buenas! pos aqui la continuacion... esto... ains! lo se, no es como se esperaba pero... no desespereis que aun quedan tantisimas cosas... mucho tendra que pasar todavia pa que nuestro inu "descanse en paz". Te ha gustado? De verdad que lo espero. Besos!

Para sabrina: buenas! lo siento porque me tarde mucho, lo se. Pero ademas de la falta de inspiracion tengo una vida un poco ajetreada. Pero para suerte vuestra ahora mismo tengo millones de ideas en la cabeza, asi que espero actualizar pronto. Que tal? Te gusto? Horrible? Besos!

Para carolina: pues aqui te pongo la conti. No has tenido que esperar mucho, no te quejaras :p que me puse las pilas, jeje. Entonces que tal? Besos!


	12. Chapter 12

"_Entiérrame junto a ella" fue la súplica del ser de largos cabellos plateados echa a su compañero que sujetaba a la muchacha entre sus brazos. Miroku solo afirmó con la cabeza. _

_Shippo se agarró a una de las piernas de Sango, no quería mirar. Demasiado dolor para su joven cuerpo… demasiado._

"_Estás listo Inuyasha?" preguntó la miko, la flecha preparada._

"_Sí" aseguró él. Las respiraciones de todos se detuvieron. Y en ese momento Kykio se dispuso a disparar la flecha._

**_El adiós_ **

Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 12

"ggg" mientras hablan  
'ggg' lo que piensan

**_Kkk _flashback**

**XXX cambio de escena**

_Por fin había conseguido que se calmara. Llevaba horas, desde que habían entrado a la casa de la chica, abrazándola y cobijándola. Intentando plasmar en su gesto todo su cariño y su apoyo a esa muchacha sin consuelo. Pero parecía que nada iba a funcionar, hasta ahora, cuando el llanto había cesado, dejándose oír nada más que algún que otro hipo producido por tanto lamento._

_"Estás ya mejor?" preguntó el muchacho preocupado, sin dejar de acariciar los sedosos cabellos de la joven._

_"Sí, gracias" contestó ella separándose ligeramente, avergonzada por su falta de control, con un ligero rubor esparcido por las mejillas. Así se quedaron, en ese silencio incómodo, cada uno sentados en una esquina diferente del sofá de piel que estaba en medio del salón, mirando a algún punto al otro lado de la pared, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir._

_De pronto el reloj de la salita marcó la hora en punto, lo que despertó a Hojo de su ensoñación, dándose cuenta que había pasado más tiempo del que esperaba, y sus deberes en su casa empezaban a reclamar su atención._

_"Higurashi, tengo que marcharme ahora. Estás segura que estarás bien?" preguntó mirándola de reojo. _

_Ella dibujó en su rostro la mayor sonrisa agradecida y despreocupada que pudo. "Sí, no te inquietes, vete tranquilo."_

_"Si quieres puedo llamar a mi casa y quedarme hasta que vuelva tu familia"_

_"No hace falta, de verdad. No tardarán mucho más en volver pero gracias de todos modos." mintió. Y así ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta. Pero, antes de salir, el muchacho se dio la vuelta encontrándose, nuevamente, con los enormes ojos marrones de ella._

_"Por cierto, te traje esto, con ellas puedes hacer un te muy bueno para casi cualquier tipo de enfermedad" y le tendió la bolsa de hierbas que aún tenía bien asida en su mano._

_"Esto… gracias" tomando la bolsa de sus manos y sin saber realmente qué decir. Sus miradas se encontraron repentinamente, el aire que los rodeaba cambió y la situación en la que se encontraban pasó a ser, de alguna forma, un tanto íntima. Así fue como ocurrió que Hojo, sin haberlo planeado en momento alguno, se agachó acariciando la punta de la nariz de Kagome con la suya y pidiendo, silenciosamente, casi rogando con la mirada el permiso que buscaba para unir sus labios._

_La muchacha tuvo un momento de incertidumbre, pero si quería olvidar a Inuyasha el chico delante de ella era siempre la mejor opción. Un chico guapo, inteligente, que siempre se había preocupado por ella… así que fue la joven misma la que alcanzó los labios del muchacho, despidiéndose con un tímido beso. Rozando con su boca la de él, mínimamente, en una caricia íntima y muy tierna._

_Cuando se separaron para respirar, una cara de felicidad fue la que se encontró Kagome en el rostro de Hojo, y él pudo decir que la había visto sonreír._

_"Hasta pronto… Kagome" dijo él, y sin esperar respuesta alguna se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia su casa. Kagome vio como desaparecía escaleras abajo, se llevó una mano hasta los labios, aún sintiendo ese suave roce de instantes antes._

_Cerró la puerta tranquilamente y, con la mente llena de ideas y pensamientos, apagó todas las luces, quedándose escondida en la penumbra de su habitación, arrodillada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y su cabeza entre ellas. Y así… en esta incómoda posición… se durmió hasta el siguiente día._

XXXXX

_Inuyasha llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos muchas horas después. Aunque se había prometido no volver a molestar a Kagome, no pudo evitar hacerlo. Se había pasado horas y horas en el Sengoku, subido a la rama de algún árbol, con la vista fija en el pozo, deseando de corazón que la muchacha volviera, aunque su razón le decía que eso no iba a pasar._

_Convencido de que si volvía a echar un vistazo era solo por el bienestar de ella, volvió a deslizarse por la estructura, llegando casi al instante a la época futura. De un salto salió a la superficie y abrió, sin hacer ningún ruido, las puertas que daban acceso al exterior. Se acercó hasta la gran casa y se coló por la ventana abierta del cuarto de ella intentando hacer el menor ruido posible._

_Sorprendido de no encontrarla en la cama como todas las noches que ella pasaba en su época, se deslizó hacia el pasillo, bajando lentamente las escaleras que daban acceso al piso de abajo, sorprendido de encontrar tanta luz a estas horas y una amena conversación entre los presentes._

_Sus sentidos no le fallaban. Había detectado el sabroso aroma de Kagome desde que entró a su habitación, pero el olor masculino recién lo captaba, no pudiendo evitar que un ligero gruñido como muestra de posesión escapara de su garganta, pero lo suficientemente bajo para no ser descubierto._

_Vio que ambas figuras se levantaban y se dirigían hacia la salida, para alivio del hanyou, que los observaba escondido. Pero su corazón se detuvo cuando vio que, aunque fue el chico quien se inclinó sobre ella, fue la propia Kagome la que alcanzó los labios de Hojo, rindiéndose ambos a un, aunque no apasionado, pero si dulce y cariñoso beso._

_No pudo aguantarlo más. Salió por el mismo lugar por el que había venido evitando hacer cualquier tipo de ruido que delatara su presencia, y se escabulló por ese pozo que lo llevaría a su mundo, con el corazón completamente destrozado._

_Y así es como lo vieron llegar Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara y Kykio. Él no dijo nada a nadie, apenas saludó. Solo los miró ligeramente, advirtiendo que había regresado, y se subió nuevamente al árbol más alto de la zona, viendo, desde allí, como sus compañeros iban cayendo, uno a uno, en los brazos de Morfeo. Kykio fue la última en caer rendida, al fin y al cabo su cuerpo de barro y huesos no le daba muchos problemas, pero ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, cerró los ojos dispuesta a descansar._

_Inuyasha la observó durante todo este tiempo. Vistiéndola con diferentes ropas. Dibujando rizos en su pelo, cortándolo ligeramente, dándole color a sus mejillas…_

_Ella no era Kagome. Jamás sería Kagome._

_Suspiró._

_Su vista viajó hasta la luna, cansado de tantas situaciones dolorosas, de tantos sentimientos. "De verdad espero que seas muy feliz" dijo tristemente, frase que no pasó desapercibida, pues la miko seguía completamente despierta aunque con los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo reposando sobre la hierba._

_A Inuyasha eso no le importó. Que le oyeran o no… ya no era importante. Kagome se había ido, quizá para siempre… y el tenía una promesa que cumplir. Había prometido su vida, su existencia, a la mujer que antes ocupaba su corazón. O lo seguía ocupando ahora? Esa duda embargaba su alma, aunque sus ideas poco a poco se iban haciendo más claras. Pero… ya daba igual lo que él sintiera o dejara de sentir, porque una parte de su corazón seguía con la miko que ahora los acompañaba,… no?_

_Con estos pensamientos y la vista puesta en la luna, se quedó dormido hasta la mañana siguiente._

XXXXX

Koga detuvo sus pasos a una distancia prudencial. Después de tanto esfuerzo, de tanto andar y andar, con unas heridas sangrantes en sus piernas, su cuerpo amoratado, dañado, cansado… había llegado.

Todos los pelos de su cuerpo se le pusieron de punta al ver la tremenda escena que se estaba llevando a cabo delante de sus ojos.

Kagome, su mujer, yacía muerta en los brazos de una de las personas que siempre la acompañaba mientras que el sucio chucho estaba situado, sin defenderse… mas bien, sin intentar defenderse, delante de una mujer que olía, básicamente, a cadáver. Era muy parecida a la joven, pero ya desde la distancia se veía claramente como sus ojos, su piel… toda ella tenía un ligero tono de palidez, sin… sin vida.

Sus compañeros se detuvieron apenas unos pasos detrás de él, boquiabiertos también por las circunstancias con las que se encontraron. Inuyasha… estaba dejando que le mataran?

Koga olfateó nuevamente el aire, descubriendo el aroma de su rival envolviendo alrededor de Kagome. Eso le enervó. Primero no había conseguido protegerla, y después había estado alrededor de su cuerpo lo suficiente como para dejar su aroma en ella…

"Gggrrrrr" empezó a gruñir, escapando el aire entre sus gruñidos. Pero qué se habrá creído el chucho este? Kagome era suya! SUYA!

XXXXXX

Inuyasha miraba seriamente en la profundidad de los ojos marrones de Kykio, esperando para su inminente final. Deseándolo, ansiándolo… Jamás se perdonaría haber fallado a la única persona que hacía que su corazón latiera cada mañana. La única que supo ver lo bueno de él. La única que siempre lo había aceptado tal cual era, y por lo mismo lo había querido. La única que no se asustaba de sus otras formas, que lo retaba, que lo complementaba, que lo llenaba, que le hacía sentir inmensidad de cosas dentro de su dañado corazón…

Y en esos pocos segundos de vida recordó. Desde aquella vez… ella había vuelto pocas veces al Sengoku. Muy pocas. Y no había querido siquiera dirigirle la vista a él.

Llegaba, se sentaba en la cabaña de Sango y Miroku, que finalmente habían contraído nupcias. Hablaban y hablaban. Y ella nunca preguntaba por él. Inuyasha siempre estaba sobre el techo, con sus sentidos puestos alerta, escuchando toda la conversación que se llevaba dentro de la vivienda.

Y ella nunca preguntó por él.

Pasadas unas horas la veía partir, acompañada por Sango y el pequeño kitsune. Ambos iban con ella hasta el pozo, en donde se perdía de su vista por otras tantas semanas.

Siempre siguió su delgada figura con sus expresivos ojos dorados. Siempre.

Y Kagome sabía que él estaba allí. Su corazón, su cuerpo… todos sus sentidos le decían que él la seguía. Que la acariciaba con la mirada. Que vigilaba todos sus movimientos…

Y muchas veces estuvo tentada de darse la vuelta, de encararle, de decirle que todo estaba bien. Quería volver con él… Dios! Cómo lo deseaba…

Hojo se había vuelto una parte muy importante de su vida, convirtiéndose incluso en su pareja. Y ella sabía que Inuyasha lo sabía. Le había visto algunas veces escondido por entre los matorrales que circundaban su casa. Le había visto por el rabillo del ojo cuando se despedía de su, ahora novio, con un tierno beso en los labios.

Pero Inuyasha no comprendía. Él no podía saber que, durante todos esos besos, ella añoraba sentir sus labios resecos posados sobre los suyos propios. Deseaba con su lengua recorrer los recovecos del hanyou, cruzarse con sus colmillos y sonreír entre besos. Quería que fuera él quien le aportara esas pequeñas caricias que Hojo le daba.

Por eso es que no podía seguir más adelante en su relación de pareja. Sabía que Hojo buscaba más, pedía más de ella… pero Kagome simplemente no podía engañar lo suficiente a su corazón como para entregarse a aquel que su cuerpo no clamaba.

Y así, pasaron varios meses. Separados, queriéndose, añorándose… Odiando el hecho de no poder estar juntos. Pero esto iba más allá de ellos.

Hasta aquél fatídico día. Ese mismo día que Inuyasha sentía se había vuelto su propio infierno. Las últimas pistas de Naraku. Quiso el cielo que Kagome viniera de visita y fue así como pudo acompañarlos.

Ella… tan guapa, tan hermosa… La sentía tan lejos… Apenas los separaban un par de metros, pero ellos se sentían como a años luz el uno del otro.

Y esa flecha que no llegó a tiempo. Ese ataque que no previó. Parte del cuerpo de Naraku atravesando su hermoso ser. Su despedida…

Le dolía, no quería recordarlo, no quería…

"_Ka…Kagome?" intentó preguntar. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Una terrible pesadillas. _

"I…Inu…uhh" se quejó la muchacha. El dolor recorriendo su cuerpo. Cada vez perdía más sensibilidad en sus brazos y piernas. Alzó una mano, con mucho trabajo, para acariciar su rostro, observando esos dorados ojos por última vez.

"Schhh…No hace falta que hables. Tranquila, te vas a poner bien. Ya verás como te vas a poner bien" rogaba el hanyou, más convenciéndose a él mismo que a ella. Ambos sabían el final.

"Inu…yasha" comenzó la muchacha en sus últimos suspiros. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar. Su mano acariciando la mejilla del chico. "Yo…" gruesas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de ella.

"No…no lo hagas" rogaba él. Ella se estaba despidiendo. Y el olor a muerte que la estaba rodeando no conseguía amenizar la situación. "Te vas a poner bien, ya verás como sí" decía el medio demonio, meciéndola entre sus brazos. En ese momento era ajeno de todas las miradas, Naraku olvidado, para él su mundo era solo ella.

"Es…cucha. Aún" Tragó. Las palabras se le acumulaban y no quería marcharse sin decírselo. "Aun a pesar de todo…yo…te…te quie…" y dio su último suspiro.

Dejó que una última lágrima escapara por su rostro, sin limpiarla. Con ella dejaba escapar sus penas por última vez.

Lo quería. Sí, deseaba morir. Porque Kagome era su vida, su aire, su palpitar…

…

Tan concentrado estaba, que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que sintió como el puño se estrellaba contra su mejilla, lanzándolo a una distancia prudencial, marcando esa parte de su carne con un color rojo bermellón…

"Pero qué…?" preguntó cuando pudo despertar del trance en el que había caído por el golpe.

Alzó su cuerpo apoyando una de sus garras en el suelo, y allí, ante él… más rabioso de lo que lo había visto nunca, estaba Koga. Ese lobo apestoso que proclamaba a Kagome como su mujer…

Siempre. Siempre saltaba ante la aparición de ese miserable ser que quería apartar a la chica de su lado.

"Koga…"

Pero no esta vez. No pelearía esta vez. No pensaba defenderse esta vez.

Koga lo atacó. Lo golpeó una y otra vez por todo el cuerpo. "Defiéndete maldita sea!" le gritó incluso. Pero él no podía, porque se merecía todos y cada uno de esos golpes por no haberla protegido.

Puñetazo en el hombro izquierdo, y se volvió a dejar caer. Se levantó. Rodillazo en el abdomen. Y volvió a levantarse. Cabezazo. Volvió a levantarse.

XXXXX

"Tenemos que detenerlos. Le va a matar!" gritaba Sango agarrada, casi colgando, de la manga de un Miroku que miraba la escena tremendamente serio.

"No Sango, esta no es nuestra pelea" sentenció él, sin apartar la vista de los dos demonios.

"Pero…" intentó razonar ella.

"Sango" llamó el kitsune desde su hombro. Ella le miró con los ojos vidriosos. "No te preocupes, él estará bien" y volvieron a poner su vista en la trifulca.

XXXXX

Kykio estaba, como poco, sorprendida. En un momento estaba con flecha y arco en la mano, dispuesta a volver a sellar al demonio nuevamente… al siguiente momento se encontraba apuntando al aire, viendo como ambos seres sobrenaturales se zurraban sin parar.

Bueno, más bien el lobo pegaba. Inuyasha no estaba haciendo nada para defenderse. Acaso sentía que se merecía… esos golpes? Después de todo, él no había tenido la culpa de que esa chiquilla hubiera muerto.

XXXXX

Así estuvieron por más de diez minutos, hasta que el cansancio le superó, y Koga tuvo que detenerse. Las heridas en las piernas volvían a sangrar, y pronto sus compañeros acudieron a su ayuda.

"Por qué?" dijo de pronto, cuando el aire se hubo calmado ligeramente.

"Por qué qué Koga?" preguntó el hanyou.

"Por qué la dejaste morir?" preguntó clavando sus profundos ojos azules en los dorados que le miraban, tristes.

"Yo… yo…" pero, qué podía decir? "No quería…" los sentimientos volviendo a agolparse en su garganta.

"Chucho asqueroso! Ella era mi mujer! Tú debías protegerla!" gritó el lobezno rojo de rabia, en un ataque de ira y desesperación.

"ELLA NO ERA TU MUJER!" no pudo evitar que las palabras escapasen de su boca. "Ella no te quería Koga. Ella me quería a mí. Y yo la quería a ella! Maldita sea!" dijo golpeando con su puño herido el trozo de tierra que se encontraba más a su alcance, haciendo que algunos guijarros saltaran lejos. "Yo la quería…" su tono de voz había disminuido tan notablemente que solo dos personas entre los allí presentes le escucharon. Uno de ellos era el demonio lobo.

Algunos minutos después se levantó pesadamente. Hakkaku le ayudó a izarse del suelo. Apoyado en sus camaradas, pidió que le acercaran al cuerpo inerte de la chica, que aún estaba cobijado por los brazos del monje.

Cuando se acercó a ella, observó la comisura de sus labios, sus párpados cerrados para siempre, sus largas pestañas, el pelo ensortijado alrededor de su hermoso rostro, salpicaduras de sangre sucia…

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla. Había sido una lección difícil. Y sabía que jamás podría olvidar a esa mujer tan diferente a las otras. Y sin pronunciar una palabra más, se fueron alejando paso a paso. Olvidando, dejando atrás todo recuerdo. Pero antes… Koga dio una última mirada al grupo, cuando ya estaban a punto de desaparecer entre los árboles. Su vista se posó en un muchacho de orejas de perro, que seguía tirado en el piso, sus garras tapando su rostro.

No hacía falta verlo. Por el olor a agua salina que provenía de él sabía que estaba llorando. "Adiós" susurró al aire, y con sus propias lágrimas inundándole los ojos, se fue de allí.

Para siempre.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, bueno. Aquí el tan esperado 12. No os podéis imaginar lo difícil que ha sido para mí escribir esta parte. Koga es el que siempre me ha dado más problemas en esta parte de la historia. Espero haber acertado, y que os haya gustado su aparición. Cualquier sugerencia sabéis que siempre será bienvenida. Iba a escribir más, pero entonces se haría muy largo el capítulo, pesado incluso, así que de momento lo dejamos por aquí. Qué os ha parecido? _

Para: Jimena-chan: muchisimas gracias por tus palabras. Y siento haberlo dejado en tan "mal" momento. Pero bueno, al menos como recompensa aqui va el siguiente capitulo, incluso mucho antes de lo que yo misma me esperaba. En estas cosas, sin embargo, es ponerse a escribir y... aunque hay veces que no sale nada de nada, hay otras que simplemente no puedes parar. En fin, tu me diras, besos!

Para Andrea: bueno, he intentado ser buena y aqui, apenas una semana despues, os pongo la continuacion, porque se que si no algunas sufririais de paro cardiaco :) Lo se, no he solucionado lo de Kykio, auqneu si se van aclarando ya algunas cosas, pero todo a su tiempo. De verdad que aun quedan cosas por venir. Espero que te haya gustado, besos!

Para bony: me alegra de que te gustase mi idea. La verdad es que se me ocurrio una noche y me estuvo rondando la cabeza por semanas. Queria esperar a terminar otras historias, pero un dia simplemente no pude mas. Y no me quejo, creo que estoy cumpliendo bien, o al menos lo intento ;) porque no es una tematica fácil. Que tal este capitulo? Va aclarando mas cosas de como quedo la relacion entre nuestros protagonistas. Atentos todos que todo es importante! Besos!

Para INUKAN: bueno, que tal? Al final no he matado a inuyasha, o por lo menos de momento :P Pero Koga tenia que volver a aparecer nuevamente, no? En fin, que espero que esta solcion "momentanea" te haya gustado y me alegro muchisimo que te guste mi fic, besos!

Para athenas XD: por que? si es por dejarlo en la mejor parte... me acuso jeje. Que tal ahora? Besos!

Para bonisha: pues... gracias (elena se ruboriza) la verdad es que, aunque ya lo he dicho anteriormente, pero intento poner todo, todo mi empeño en este fic. Porque me gusta, y quiero expresaros eso tb a vosotros, que lo leeis. A veces es mas facil llegar a la gente con las palabras dichas, mas que escribiendolas. Pero es como un reto autoimpuesto. Asi que si os llego de alguna manera... ya me siento feliz. Besos

Y gracias a todos por leer!


	13. Chapter 13

_Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla. Había sido una lección difícil. Y sabía que jamás podría olvidar a esa mujer tan diferente a las otras. Y sin pronunciar una palabra más, se fueron alejando paso a paso. Olvidando, dejando atrás todo recuerdo. Pero antes… Koga dio una última mirada al grupo, cuando ya estaban a punto de desaparecer entre los árboles. Su vista se posó en un muchacho de orejas de perro, que seguía tirado en el piso, sus garras tapando su rostro._

_No hacía falta verlo. Por el olor a agua salina que provenía de él sabía que estaba llorando. "Adiós" susurró al aire, y con sus propias lágrimas inundándole los ojos, se fue de allí._

_Para siempre._

**_El adiós_**

Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 13

"**ggg" mientras hablan  
'ggg' lo que piensan**

**_Kkk _flashback**

**XXX cambio de escena**

Kykio no se había perdido detalle alguno de toda la conversación que tuvieron ambos seres. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando Koga apareció ante ellos. Ninguno de los acompañantes de Inuyasha, ni siquiera ella, había sido capaz de moverse o hacer algo por el pobre medio demonio apabullado. Y más sorprendente aún fue la despedida de Koga. El sentimiento que pudo apreciarse en sus palabras. El dolor que desprendía su mirada. El amargo sabor que dejó atrás su presencia.

Inuyasha volvió a levantarse, tras unos minutos escondiendo sus penas. Había aceptado la situación. Había aceptado perder… Todo su orgullo se había esfumado en el momento en el que la joven que aún permanecía entre los brazos de Miroku se había alejado de su lado. Por y para siempre.

Por eso es que ya no le importaba vivir. Su cometido estaba hecho. Había destruido a ese personaje perseguido por todos ellos durante varios años. Tampoco se arrepentía. En parte, Naraku los había unido. Había descubierto que no importaba como fueras, o cuáles fueran tus orígenes. Siempre podías encontrar personas que te quisieran por lo que eres. Y se sentía orgulloso de decir que tenía amigos. Verdaderos amigos. Personas a los que había cogido verdadero cariño y que le habían acompañado experimentando, junto a él, una y mil aventuras en la época del Sengoku.

Su vista volvió unos instantes a la joven. De entre todas las cosas, se sentía terriblemente orgulloso de Kagome. La muchacha tenía un corazón enorme. Y había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con un medio demonio como él que no le había causado más que penas y dolor. Pero… ya no era hora de lamentarse, nada más podría hacerse por ella, solo deseaba que en algún lugar, donde sea que estuviera su alma, se sintiera en paz y fuera, finalmente, feliz. Él pagaría por todo el daño que le había hecho dejándose llevar hasta el infierno, sufriendo penurias por toda la eternidad.

"Déjale vivir…" fue el susurro que llegó hasta los oídos de Kykio. Sorprendida por la repentina voz que aparecía en ese momento tan inquietante, miró con curiosidad a todos lados alrededor suyo, no encontrando la fuente de aquel murmullo que había viajado hasta sus sentidos.

Creyéndolo producto de su imaginación, volvió a levantar la flecha y el arco que aún tenía en sus manos, tensándolos cuando vio que Inuyasha se plantaba nuevamente delante de ella, dispuesto a enfrentar su destino.

"Déjale vivir…"

Otra vez esa voz… y por alguna extraña razón sentía que conocía la persona que le susurraba esas palabras. Volvió a mirar a todas partes, en todas direcciones, extrañada, mientras una gota de sudor frío caía por su frente.

De repente algo sucedió. Todo a su alrededor desapareció. El bosque, los árboles, Inuyasha… todo enfrente suyo se volvió de color negro, y ella se encontró suspendida en el aire, sus armas perdidas en alguna parte de esa oscuridad. Quiso entender lo que sucedía, pero aquello iba más allá de su conocimiento.

"Déjale vivir…" se volvió a escuchar, haciendo eco en ese inmenso espacio lleno de la nada. Agobiada por la situación, incapaz de hacer algún movimiento coherente y empezando a perder la paciencia y frialdad que siempre la había caracterizado, al menos en sus últimos años de existencia, gritó a ningún lado en particular.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Creo que lo sabes" fue la atípica respuesta que obtuvo.

De pronto un pequeño foco de luz iluminó a una persona frente a ella. Era una mujer, pero no podía ver su rostro porque estaba de espaldas. Largos cabellos negros, con pequeños rizos en las puntas, cayendo libremente por su espalda, las hebras de pelo negro jugando unas con otras.

"Exijo saber quién eres" dijo la miko.

No supo en qué momento ni como había llegado hasta allí, pero ahora se encontraba en un hermoso bosque, donde los pétalos de las flores de la época flotaban en el aire, arrastrados por la brisa del lugar. El césped bajo sus pies de un color verde impoluto, aceptando con gratitud a todo aquel caminante que quisiera recorrer el prado, invitando a cualquier ser viviente a tumbarse y retozar en la hierba. El cielo de un azul inigualable, alumbrado por un sol resplandeciente, y unas nubes juguetonas adquiriendo extrañas formas, recorriendo el firmamento, también mecidas por la brisa diurna.

Las frías pupilas de la miko viajaron por la zona, intentando localizar alguna señal que le llevara a entender dónde se encontraba, hasta que se topó con un árbol bien conocido para ella. El Gosimboku.

Su vista cayó nuevamente sobre la figura delante de ella. Entonces vio que la muchacha se daba la vuelta, y ojos color chocolate se encontraron con otros de igual color, nariz respingona, labios rosados y mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

Kagome.

Apoyada sobre el pozo devora-huesos, la miraba algo desafiante, pero con una enorme sonrisa que nada tenía que envidiar a la de cualquier modelo.

"Hola Kykio" saludó la joven desde la distancia, no pudiendo evitar que una tímida risita escapara de su garganta al ver la expresión sorprendida de la miko enfrente suya.

"Tú…" pronunció cuando salió de su momento de shock. Entonces la expresión fría que siempre le había caracterizado volvió a bañar su rostro, tornándose a uno más serio, guardando sus sentimientos nuevamente bajo su coraza.

"Sí. Se que estarás preguntándote qué hago aquí. En realidad solo te he traído porque necesito que hablemos"

Kikyo la miró intensamente. ¿Hablar? Y… ¿de qué tendrían que hablar?

Kagome leyó sus dudas, de alguna manera los pensamientos de la miko más experimentada ya no estaban tan fuera de su alcance como antes, podía leer cada recoveco de su mente, entender todas sus expresiones, sus vacilaciones,…

…

Todo.

"Es sobre Inuyasha" siguió la muchacha del futuro. Su ceño se frunció ante el nombre del hanyou, mirando a la otra joven enfrente suyo. Empezó a caminar lentamente, casi arrastrando los pies por sobre la hierba, pero su mirada fija al frente.

Ninguna de las dos habló nuevamente hasta que no estuvieron frente a frente la una delante de la otra. Las pupilas de ambas investigándose, mirándose, estudiándose,…

"¿Qué pasa con Inuyasha?" preguntó finalmente la sacerdotisa del Sengoku. Ella siempre se había caracterizado por el control que tenía sobre las situaciones que se cernían sobre ella o que sucedían a su alrededor. Por ello, estar a la completa merced de otro ser era algo que, simplemente, no le gustaba nada en absoluto.

Kagome no dijo nada durante unos instantes, permaneciendo su vista clavada en la de la otra mujer. Entonces dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Ese fue el momento que Kikyo aprovechó para tener una mejor visión de la joven enfrente suyo.

Desde luego era la misma Kagome, pero había algo en ella… en su aura, que la diferenciaba a la muchacha con la que siempre se había topado. El cuerpo de la chica tenía un ligero resplandor casi angelical, y la mayoría de sus movimientos eran tan armoniosos y acompasados, que simplemente parecía que el tiempo para ese joven cuerpo pasaba a una manera diferente que el resto del mundo. O, al menos, respecto a 'ese' mundo.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó impacientándose ante el silencio de la chica.

"Estamos en tu mente" respondió Kagome con total naturalidad. "Después de todo, yo soy tú. Y, por consiguiente, tú eres yo. Además, tú te quedaste mi alma. O nuestra alma. ¿Recuerdas?"

Kikyo calló durante unos instantes, haciendo memoria.

_Kykio estaba, simplemente, derrotada. La falta de almas con las que alimentar su cuerpo hacían de ella alguien inútil, sin poder moverse o defenderse. Hasta respirar le costaba trabajo. Y cuando vio que Naraku se lanzaba contra ella…supo que era su fin. Pero no le importó. Inuyasha se iría al infierno con ella ahora que su mayor rival había muerto. Una pizca de algún sentimiento indescifrable se dejó sentir en su cuerpo a ver al ser al que supuestamente amaba abrazado desconsoladamente al cuerpo de esa otra mujer. Pero no flaquearía en sus últimos instantes de vida._

_(…)_

_De repente, el aire cambió. El ambiente se enrareció._

_Naraku detuvo su ataque. 'Eh? Qué demonios…?' pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo cuando algo parecido a una garra cortó uno de sus brazos y le hizo varias marcas en la cara._

_(…)_

"_Vaya…que tenemos aquí? Estás dejando que tu sangre demoníaca te domine Inuyasha? Tanto querías a esa insignificante humana como para perder de esa manera la cabeza? Ju, ju, ju" se mofó Naraku. Sin embargo, la situación no era, desde luego, para reírse._

"_Tú la has matado" contestó nuestro protagonista simplemente "Ahora tú pagarás por ello"_

_(…)_

"_No me puedes matar, acaso no lo recuerdas?" dijo Naraku convencido de su victoria. Su cuerpo era invencible, para acabar con él debían descubrir primero donde estaba su corazón, ahora oculto por él mismo, pues habían conseguido acabar con todos sus aliados._

"_Keh" sonrió Inuyasha. Una sonrisa peligrosa. "Eres patético" y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lanzó contra el ser quien, sin tener tiempo para responder, se vio cortado en miles de trozos desperdigados. Fue un corte rápido y sencillo, imprevisto para el enemigo. Pero la cosa no acababa ahí. Esforzó al máximo su sentido del olfato hasta que localizó esa otra parte de Naraku con la que debía acabar. Y se lanzó a correr entre los árboles en una carrera desesperada, a una cueva que había no muy lejos de allí. _

_(…)_

_Kikyo vio como Inuyasha se alejaba rápidamente de allí. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se acercó a la maltrecha muchacha, cuyo cuerpo, ya sin vida, descansaba plácidamente sobre la hierba._

_Miró a sus alrededores y pudo observar como los acompañantes de Inuyasha se acercaban lentamente hasta donde estaba ella. Tendría tiempo antes de ser vista. Miroku y compañía aún se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos para no apreciar sus movimientos. _

_Alzó una de sus manos con la palma mirando directamente a su reencarnación y, rezando en voz baja una plegaria, vio como una especia de bola de color blanco brillante salía del cuerpo de la joven y se adentraba en el suyo propio._

_Por fin, su alma estaba completa. Ya no dependía de las almas del resto de seres. Pero le había quitado a la chica cualquier posibilidad._

_Estaba en medio de sus cavilaciones cuando el resto de personajes llegó a su lado. Lentamente, y sin llamar mucho la atención, se alejó unos pasos, esperando el regreso del medio demonio._

Por la expresión en su rostro, Kagome supo que había entendido. De repente Kikyo se llevó una mano al pecho, consciente de que los latidos de un corazón que pensó que no tenía inundaban su ser. Miles de sentimientos ya olvidados recorrieron toda su persona. La sorpresa se hizo camino hasta sus ojos, destruyendo esa muralla que la alejaba del mundo, dejando entrever cada pensamiento, cada sensación…

La muchacha del futuro sonrió ante eso y respondió a su pregunta no formulada cuando la miko más adulta la miró con duda.

"Sí, Kikyo. Tú y yo volvemos a ser una sola. Como siempre debió ser. Ahora mira" y giró su rostro a la derecha. Los ojos de la otra muchacha la siguieron, posando su vista en una imagen que no esperaba.

Delante de ellas estaban ella misma e Inuyasha, sentados el uno cerca del otro. Las miradas perdidas en algún punto de enfrente. No hablaban, pero tampoco hacía falta. De vez en cuando se mandaban miradas el uno al otro a escondidas, y aquellas veces en que sus ojos coincidían, un ligero sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de ambos seres. Inuyasha era siempre el primero en apartarse, soltando su ya muy conocido "keh!" pero sin poder ocultar el color de su cara.

"Inuyasha" dijo la Kikyo de la visión. El medio demonio seguía sin mirarla, pero movió una de sus orejas, para que ella supiera que la estaba escuchando.

"Mientras tenga en mi mano la Joya de las Cuatro Almas sigo siendo la que la custodia. Mi destino está atado a esta perla. Pero…" hizo una pausa, ganándose ahora toda la atención del hanyou que la miraba expectante.

"Dicen que si pides un deseo la joya desaparecerá. Y yo podría ser libre. ¿Por qué no te conviertes en humano? Así podríamos vivir ambos juntos, para siempre"

"¿Juntos?"

"Sí. Tú y yo. Como una pareja. Como dos seres normales."

Hubo un momento de cavilación por parte del medio demonio, pero no se hizo mucho de rogar.

"Está bien" aceptó, con una de sus sonrisas que pocas veces mostraba.

"Bien, mañana quedamos aquí. Traeré la joya. Adiós Inuyasha" y la miko desapareció tranquilamente volviendo a la aldea.

De repente las imágenes desaparecieron, volviendo a quedar solo ellas dos. Kikyo no podía articular palabra alguna. De hecho, no podía apartar la vista del lugar en el que habían estado sentados, recordando cada detalle, cada sentimiento que tenía entonces… hacía ya tanto tiempo de eso…

"Puede volver a ser así, Kikyo. Tenéis la joya completa. Y, si tú lo deseas, puedes pedirle que te devuelva una verdadera vida, o que Inuyasha se convierta si eso es lo que desea"

La sacerdotisa miró a la joven enfrente suyo, aún abrumada por todos los sucesos de su alrededor.

"No hay ningún motivo para iros al infierno. Naraku a muerto, y vosotros podéis retomar vuestra relación donde la dejasteis."

"Y… ¿y tú?" preguntó repentinamente. No sabía qué le había llevado a plantearse dicha cuestión, pero ahora, por algún motivo, sentía sentimientos muy fuertes y extraños por esa chica. Quizá porque, de alguna manera, ella era ella misma al fin y al cabo. Kagome solo se encogió de hombros y dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

"Yo estoy muerta. Mi alma te pertenece ahora. Como te dije antes, ambas somos una misma alma, que no volverá a separarse. Yo no puedo volver a él. Pero tú sí"

"¿Por qué haces esto?" preguntó ya más tranquila.

"Porque… yo quiero que Inuyasha viva, que sea feliz. Que disfrute lo que no ha podido hacer todos estos años… porque le quiero, al igual que tú" una solitaria lágrima bajó lentamente por su mejilla. "Inuyasha merece vivir. Ambos os merecéis una segunda oportunidad. Y se que él será muy feliz a tu lado, porque nunca pudo dejar de pensar en ti" Más lágrimas empezaron a caer. Pero ella no podía evitarlo.

De hecho no quería evitarlo.

"Además, se que tú también le quieres. Las circunstancias en las que os separasteis fueron dolorosas e injustas. Y se que le harás muy feliz"

"Yo…" Kikyo estaba sorprendida con la muchacha que tenía en frente. Su reencarnación. Siempre se sintió, de alguna manera, amenazada por la chica. Y ahora estaba aquí, frente a ella, antes de que su esencia desapareciera, rogando por la vida de Inuyasha aunque Kagome jamás podría volver a verle. No le importaba como fuera, solo quería que Inuyasha fuera feliz.

Miró dentro de su interior, aún sin poder creerse del todo como los latidos sonaban sin pausa y con ritmo en su pecho. Tantas sensaciones olvidadas… tantos recuerdos perdidos…

Y ahora se le estaba brindando una segunda oportunidad.

"Está bien" afirmó la miko adulta. Le brindó una tierna sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento.

"Prométeme que le harás feliz" pidió Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Le amas¿verdad?" no era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación.

La muchacha del futuro no contestó, tampoco hacía falta. Aún con humedad en el rostro, también dibujó una pequeña mueca con sus labios.

Entonces todo se volvió borroso nuevamente, los pájaros que piaban en las ramas de los árboles dejaron de escucharse, la brisa paró de soplar y el resplandor del sol se iba apagando lentamente.

Kikyo sintió, en un principio, una sensación de pánico, como si se cayera. Instantes después estaba nuevamente en el bosque, pero no en el que había estado hablando con Kagome. El agua del río cercano suavizaba el calor del día, y se encontró a sí misma con una flecha tensada en un arco y apuntando directamente al corazón del hanyou, parado frente a ella con cara de resignación, y esos ojos con su dorado característico ahora rojos, llenos de tristeza. De una tristeza infinita.

"Hazle feliz…"

El susurro de Kagome, a modo de última súplica y despedida. Aún así Kikyo pudo sentir la amargura en su voz.

Qué ironía.

Suspiró. Cerrando los ojos y respirando el aire puro de la zona, bajó lentamente la flecha, dejándolos caer en algún punto cercano a sus pies.

Varios pares de ojos la miraban sorprendidos. Entre ellos, Miroku, Shippo y Sango, que volvieron a respirar con un poco de alivio, no sabiendo en que momento habían aguantado la respiración.

"Será feliz Kagome. Te lo prometo" dijo en un susurro tan suave que pasó desapercibido incluso para el fino oído del hanyou.

Inuyasha se dejó caer al suelo, sorprendido por las acciones de la mujer que quería llevárselo al infierno. ¿Y ahora qué pasaba?

"No" dijo ella. Fuerte. Todos lo escucharon.

"¿No?" hizo eco a modo de pregunta el medio demonio. ¿A qué venía eso ahora?

Ella abrió nuevamente los ojos, encontrando la mirada de Inuyasha. Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios y un pensamiento flotó en su cabeza.

'Ahora se lo que tengo que hacer'

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Uf, cada vez se hace más y más difícil. Estamos llegando al final, como podéis apreciar: Intento asegurarme de no dejar ningún punto sin tocar, y si a eso le añadimos que millones de ideas para nuevos fics se agolpan en mi mente… pues hace difícil la escritura. Cosas. No he copiado una trascripción literaria de la conversación entre Inuyasha y Kikyo, cuando se hicieron la promesa, porque no la recuerdo al pie de la letra y ahora mismo no tengo acceso a ella. Así que perdonar algún posible error. Y nada más que eso. Desde un principio se iba a quedar así, solo os pido paciencia. Todo tiene su por qué. De verdad. _

_Para _Jimena-chan : me alegro de que te gustara. Se que Koga le habia dejado un poco abandonaito, pero era simplemente un personaje dificil que hasta casi ultimo momento lo tenia ahi que no sabia muy bien que hacer con el. Bueno, espero que te guste el nuevo capi, besos!

Para kat-sakura: me alegro de que te gustara el fic, que tal? como va ahora? no dudes en dejarme saber lo que piensas, que siempre ayuda a mejorar, besos!

Para athenas XD: bueno, pues me alegro que te gustara. Con Koga basicamente se va a quedar asi, al fin y al cabo el se ha despedido "definitivamente" por decirlo de alguna forma. Quiza le vuelva a incluir mas adelante, todo depende de como se anden las cosas. Pero en principio asi se quedara. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, besos!

Para carla: me alegro de que te gustara (elena se sonroja) y gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado. Y por lo de actualizar... no suelo tardar mucho con este fic, a lo sumo un mes como podeis ir viendo. Pero todo depende de como vaya la situacion. Besos!

Para Catherine: pues tb muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento porque ayudan mucho a escribir cuando sabes que lo que haces es del agrado de algunas personas. Intentare ir actualizando lo mas pronto posible, lo prometo. Te ha gustado? Besos!

Para baby dark: pues aki la continuacion de este fic tb. :-) Me alegro de que te guste y gracias por escribir! Besos!


	14. Chapter 14

"_Será feliz Kagome. Te lo prometo" dijo en un susurro tan suave que pasó desapercibido incluso para el fino oído del hanyou._

_Inuyasha se dejó caer al suelo, sorprendido por las acciones de la mujer que quería llevárselo al infierno. ¿Y ahora qué pasaba?_

"_No" dijo ella. Fuerte. Todos lo escucharon._

"_¿No?" hizo eco a modo de pregunta el medio demonio. ¿A qué venía eso ahora?_

_Ella abrió nuevamente los ojos, encontrando la mirada de Inuyasha. Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios y un pensamiento flotó en su cabeza._

'_Ahora se lo que tengo que hacer'_

**_El adiós_**

Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 14

"**ggg" mientras hablan  
'ggg' lo que piensan**

**_Kkk _flashback**

**XXX cambio de escena**

Inuyasha se quedó mirando a la sacerdotisa enfrente suyo, con el rostro marcado por la pelea con el demonio lobo unos instantes antes, viejos surcos de lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, los ojos dorados ahora hinchados y una expresión de incredulidad ante el repentino cambio de la mujer. Sintió que la respiración se había pausado en su pecho, y que toda la adrenalina del momento se le escapaba por cada uno de sus poros. Agotado y exhausto, notó como sus piernas no podían soportar su propio peso y cuando Kikyo dejó caer la flecha con la que, instantes antes, le apuntaba directamente a su corazón, se dejó caer sobre la hierba, notando como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban repentinamente, sintiendo como este fuera a salir de su pecho por los palpitaciones desbocadas que se oían a través de su piel.

"No" las palabras serias que salieron de la boca de la mujer fueron una gran sorpresa para todos.

"¿No?"

Ahora sí que Inuyasha se había perdido. Observó fijamente el rostro de Kikyo, notando un brillo especial en sus ojos. Un brillo que no había notado antes, quizá porque no miró bien, quizá porque no estaba allí…

El caso es, que ese brillo, ese sentimiento que ahora albergaban las castañas orbes de la chica, le resultada familiar. Cariñosa pero tristemente familiar.

Una hoja revoltosa pasó por delante de sus ojos, siendo arrastrada por el viento, realizando un baile sublime al compás de la muda música ambiental

para todos ellos. Sus ojos fueron tras ella, escapando tan solo un instante de su mundo extraño y de incertidumbre en el que se había envuelto repentinamente. Cuando quiso nuevamente dejar viajar sus sentidos a la mujer que había sido tan importante en su vida años atrás, encontró que ya no ocupaba el mismo puesto, sino que se había arrodillado enfrente suyo, de modo que apenas una corta distancia separaba ambos cuerpos.

"Sigues teniendo la perla, Inuyasha." Tardó tiempo en entender de qué demonios estaba hablando esta mujer ahora. Pero… ¿no iba a matarlo¿Y qué estaba diciendo de una perla?... Un momento… ¡La perla!

"Yo…" pero no continuó hablando. Con todo el asunto de la muerte de Kagome, la posible vuelta a la vida de ella en manos de Sesshomaru, la aparición de Koga… ni siquiera se había acordado de ese objeto por el que llevaba tantos años luchando contra todo tipo de seres a lo largo de su camino. Esa esfera rosada que tanto dolor había causado a sus portadores.

Ingresó una mano dentro del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón rojo, atrapando entre sus garras el objeto en cuestión, sacando cuidadosamente la mano y mostrando en su palma la famosa joya, adorada, admirada, añorada, perseguida…

Era extraño. Aún a pesar de haber sido corrompida por manos malignas y estar en posesión de un ser cuya pureza dejaba mucho que desear, seguía teniendo ese bello tono rosado, brillando y emanando un extraño poder.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Inuyasha?" el hanyou salió de su letargo para fijar su dorada mirada en los ojos de ella, preguntándole sin palabras a qué se refería.

"No entiendo" respondió él airando los sentimientos que albergaba en ese preciso instante.

"¿Cuál es tu deseo? Tienes la joya en tus manos. Hace un tiempo tú querías esta perla para convertirte en una de tus dos mitades. Durante años quisiste dejarte ganar por la sangre demoníaca que recorre tu cuerpo. Yo te pedí que dejaras la vida de hanyou para convertirte en humano. Pero nunca dijiste libremente qué es lo que deseabas en realidad. Siempre exponías tus preferencias acorde con las situaciones que has vivido. Cuando querías ser un demonio completo, tu niñez e infancia te marcaron de una forma devastadora. Cuando me conociste viste la otra cara de la moneda. Pero ahora… teniendo la oportunidad de elegir…"

Kikyo se detuvo. Las palabras que parecían escapar tan libremente por sus labios quebraban lentamente su ya de por sí dañado corazón. Había albergado dentro de sus ser muchos sentimientos por ese medio demonio postrado delante suyo. Entre ellos, lo había odiado tanto como lo había querido. El caso es que el corazón del hanyou, si bien la había amado y odiado por igual, ahora había cambiado su latir. Pero… ella tenía la oportunidad de vivir en paz infinita nuevamente con su nueva vida. Quería hacerlo sin errores. Sin arrepentimientos. El deseo que pidieran a la Shikon sería permanente y no habría modo de dar marcha atrás a la situación.

"Yo…" ¿Qué podía contestar? A ambos pensamientos ya los había dado mil vueltas una y otra vez en su mente. Si bien no le gustaba la debilidad de ser humano, no aceptaba la culpabilidad que sentía al ser un youkai. Toda su percepción de la realidad se veía trastocada bajo un manto de violencia y muerte. Muchos días habían sido necesarios para borrar de sus garras el olor de la sangre pestilente de todas las víctimas que habían sucumbido a su lado más salvaje. ¿Era eso lo que deseaba?

Por otro lado, ser humano tampoco sentía que le diera muchas ventajas. Era débil e indefenso. Y tenía suficientes enemigos en este mundo como para darse ese capricho. Se sentía ciego y sordo, comparado con sus sentidos de hanyou, y más de un problema había tenido al no poder salvar a Kago…

¡No! No se permitiría decir su nombre. Con sus sucias garras de medio ser que no pertenece a ningún bando había mancillado la bondad, la confianza y el buen corazón de esa muchacha que se había adentrado hasta los más ocultos y recónditos escondites de su alma. Y ese pensamiento de tristeza y pesar se grabó en el dorado de sus ojos, abriendo de esa forma una ventana al interior de su ser.

"Déjame ver lo que ocultas Inuyasha" dijo Kikyo, cuando vio el pesar que transmitía su rostro. Acercó una de sus blancas manos a la frente del hanyou, apoyando su fría palma en ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos, compartiendo un pequeño instante de intimidad. El silencio tan solo roto por la corriente del río que se desplazaba montaña abajo, y algún que otro chapoteo del pez de turno que saltaba de forma esplendorosa y enigmática haciendo que pequeñas gotas de agua dulce revolotearan durante breves instantes por el cálido aire del Sengoku.

"Ábreme tu corazón" repitió una vez más la muerta-en-vida mujer. Adentrándose en sus pensamientos y emociones, Kykio pudo vislumbrar lo que, por mucho tiempo, permaneció oculto a todos los demás seres.

Sango y Miroku miraban la escena desde su posición sin entender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Habían visto como Inuyasha sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar un pequeño grito de la sorpresa al observar la famosa perla ya completa en la mano del hanyou, de un brillo puro y sin igual. Cierto es que con los sucesos acaecidos sumados a la muerte de su amiga y de Kohaku, ninguno se había preguntado por el destino de tan afamada joya, la cual habían perseguido por años.

Shippo estaba sentado a los pies de Sango, apoyado en Kirara y mirando absorto la escena. Sus potentes oídos de youkai podían seguir toda la conversación, sin importar cuan bajito hablaran la pareja entre sí. Y en el momento en el que la joven posó su pequeña mano en la parte delantera de la cabeza de Inuyasha, pudo vislumbrar una cálida aura blanquecina envolviéndolos, invisible para ojos de humanos normales, pero cuyo poder no pasaba desapercibido por ninguno de los allí presentes.

Minutos pasaron en completo silencio. El aura se desvaneció y Kykio volvió a dejar caer su mano a un lado, apoyándola en su muslo que estaba medio alzado por la posición en la que se había agachado para estar a la altura de Inuyasha.

"Gracias" dijo ella. Ninguno de los dos había abierto aún sus ojos, dejándose envolver por la paz que ese momento de mutismo había traído consigo.

"¿Por…por qué?" preguntó el hanyou sorprendido por la calidez y el cariño de su voz, mezclado con un pequeño tinte de… ¿de qué? Había otro sentimiento que no lograba localizar que bañaba todas las palabras de la joven. ¿Pena? No podía ser eso… ¿o sí?

"Por aparecer en mi vida" ambos abrieron los ojos encontrando la mirada del otro. "Por haberme querido. Por haberme dejado formar parte de tu corazón. Yo… yo nunca he sido una mujer normal. Y tú tampoco. Sin embargo tú aceptaste esa parte _distinta _de mí. Tú supiste apreciar esa cualidad que me hacía única y especial. Y me duele no haber sabido verlo de la misma manera en ti. Yo quise cambiarte. Casi te obligué a transformarte en quien no eres, solo para librarme a mí de mi maldición como custodiadora de la perla." Una solitaria lágrima bajó por el rostro de la joven. Y antes de que el hanyou pudiera discutir sus palabras, los labios de ella se hicieron camino hasta los de él, probando su boca, gozando de ese dulce contacto.

La sorpresa bañó al medio demonio, no sabiendo como reaccionar ante aquella inesperada situación. De hecho, no movió ni un solo músculo, dejando que los resecos labios de ella jugaran solitarios en ese gesto repentino sin ser partícipe en ningún momento de ese baile de bocas.

Otra vez volvía a apreciar ese extraño toque de… ¿tristeza? En cada uno de los gestos de ella. Pero no lograba comprender.

Ella se separó pocos segundos después, con un ligero tono rosado visible en sus mejillas, algo que le daba una apariencia tan real e inocente que, por un momento, Inuyasha pudo confundirla con la muchachita del futuro. A punto estuvo de nombrarla. Pero no. No lo haría. No tenía ese derecho.

"Te prometo que te haré feliz Inuyasha" dijo la sacerdotisa. El medio demonio seguía sin comprender. Entonces vio como la fina mano de mujer se posaba sobre la suya, envolviendo la perla entre ambas palmas. Un extraño calor empezó a surgir del objeto, quemando ligeramente las garras de Inuyasha pero incapaz de apartar su mano. Miró a Kikyo para ver si había notado el repentino cambio de temperaturas, pero ella parecía estar en trance. Los ojos cerrados, su larga melena suelta y agitándose libremente con el viento, sus labios moviéndose silenciosamente, como orando una plegaria muda…

Una extraña luz de color rosado cegador surgió de la joya y se extendió por entre las manos, saliendo la exterior y obligando a todos los presentes a cerrar los ojos. Un remolino de vientos fuertes apareció en la zona, de forma que Sango y Miroku se vieron en la necesidad de apresarse el uno al otro en un abrazo consolidado para evitar que las corrientes de aire les separasen. El cuerpo de Kagome entre ellos. Lo mismo pasó con Shippo, que se sujetó al pelaje de Kirara, transformada en su forma de gato de lucha.

Después de lo que parecieron instantes interminables, la luz cesó y el lugar volvió a su completa normalidad. El agua seguía bajando por el río, los pájaros piaban una dulce melodía, ajenos a las dramáticas situaciones vividas en aquella parte del bosque.

Cuando se vio a salvo y que su sentido de la vista no correría ningún peligro, abrió ligeramente los ojos, dejando que sus orbes doradas recorrieran el lugar. Pudo apreciar a sus amigos tirados e inconscientes a unos metros de él. El corazón le dio un vuelco de pánico, así que sin pensar en la presencia, o mejor dicho, en la falta de presencia de la sacerdotisa que hasta hace escasos segundos había estado arrodillada junto a él, fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros de viaje, queriendo asegurarse de que todos estaban a salvo y que su actual estado era transitorio.

Se tranquilizó rápidamente cuando pudo apreciar los latidos de los corazones de todos ellos. El de Shippo iba un poco desbocado, pero era algo normal. Y el resto, cuatro corazones más, seguían un pulso más o menos normal. De hecho uno de ellos iba incluso un poco más lento de lo normal. La primera por la que se interesó fue por Kagome, quien acurrucada entre los brazos de sus amigos, descansaba plácidamente no habiendo sufrido rasguño alguno. Un suspiro de agradecimiento escapó de sus labios. De hecho se alegró de ver cómo la antes pálida piel de su rostro había recobrado un mínimo de color.

"Inuyasha…" giró sobre sus talones sorprendido por esas nuevas voces que oyó detrás suyo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al observar a Kikyo de pie detrás de él, su piel de un pálido característico, sus ropas blancas y rojas que siempre la habían acompañado, su largo cabello negro recogido con una cinta blanca… Toda ella tenía un ligero brillo que la rodeaba de manera inexplicable. Incluso sus movimientos parecían más acompasados, más… dulces.

"Inuyasha…" hasta ahora no se había fijado en la otra mujer que la acompañaba. Una mujer cuyo rostro le resultaba vagamente familiar, convencido de haberla conocido en alguna otra parte, pero sin terminar de situarla. Su vestimenta consistía en un conjunto de trapos y armadura que claramente evidenciaban la pertenencia a otra época muy distinta de la actual, de la época del Sengoku. Tampoco eran ropas propias del futuro. Parecían viejas y anticuadas.

"He venido a despedirme" sus pensamientos fueron cortados repentinamente por esas cuatro palabras que la sacerdotisa más joven había dicho.

"¿Despedirte?" preguntó el hanyou. Realmente estaba perdido. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Primero muere Kagome, luego Kikyo quiere matarlo y llevárselo con ella al infierno. De repente cambia de opinión y adopta un comportamiento bastante inusual en su persona, queriendo entender los sentimientos que albergaba en su ser. Hace no se qué conjuro con la perla y ahora… ¿ella venía a despedirse?

"No lo entiendo" se sentía estúpido por tener que dejar que esa frase saliera de sus labios por segunda vez. Aún a pesar de todas las circunstancias, seguía siendo un medio demonio bastante orgulloso y no le gustaba mucho, por no decir más bien poco, tener que mostrar su debilidad. Cualquier tipo de debilidad.

"Prometí a alguien que te haría feliz" contestó la sacerdotisa simplemente.

"¿A mí?"

"Sí Inuyasha. A ti. Es impresionante el amor que alguien puede albergar en su corazón por otra persona. Ese amor incondicional e inmenso"

"Keh! No se de que hablas" contestó él cruzándose de brazos, cansado ya de tanto juego de palabras.

"Me refiero a Kagome"

"¡No te atrevas a nombrarla!" gritó él no midiendo sus palabras, sin darse cuenta del gran alarido que había dado.

Kikyo pareció no inmutarse. "No tengas miedo de nombrarla"

"No tengo derecho" explicó diciendo en voz alta sus peores temores.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo… yo…" cerró los puños a sus lados haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos con la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

"Tú… ¿qué?" incentivó ella.

"No he sabido protegerla" contestó finalmente, derrotado.

"Inuyasha" habló por segunda vez esa otra mujer, captando la atención del hanyou.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó con un cierto tono algo insolente.

"Soy Midoriko, Inuyasha"

"¿Midoriko¿La creadora de la perla?"

"Así es" contestó ella sonriendo ligeramente.

"Pero… ¡eso es imposible!" contestó el hanyou.

"No lo es Inuyasha. En el momento en el que un deseo es pedido, la joya desaparecerá. Mi lucha contra los youkais de miles de años terminará, y yo podré descansar en paz"

"Pero yo no he pedido ningún deseo"

"Yo sí" volvió a llamar la atención la sacerdotisa más joven.

"Hay algo que debemos explicarte Inuyasha" empezó Midoriko. "Muchos problemas ha causado la perla trayendo consigo desgracias a todo aquel que la poseyera. En el momento en el que entraba en contacto con un corazón fácil de corromper, la joya también variaba, haciendo que en ese momento la batalla fuera a favor de los youkais. El purificarla me daba a mí, de alguna manera, nuevas fuerzas para que el mal no volviera a reinar en nuestro mundo. Pero había demasiado poder encerrado en un objeto tan pequeño, y eso provocaba que todas las malas mentes quisieran hacerse dueños de ella. Incluso tú" pero el muchacho no se dejó intimidar sino que aguantó la dura mirada de la mayor sacerdotisa esperando a que ella continuara. "Un día la perla cayó en manos de una joven sacerdotisa cuyo corazón le pertenecía a un ser que no era ni demonio ni humano. Y ella era correspondida. Verdaderos sentimientos albergaban estos dos seres. Pero, falta de confianza en ambos quiso que este joven amor tomara malos rumbos, separando eternamente a esos amantes".

Inuyasha escuchaba su historia con atención, no entendiendo muy bien para qué le contaba todo eso.

"La joven sacerdotisa murió junto con la joya y el medio demonio fue sellado en un sueño infinito para el resto de la eternidad. Pero" hizo una pausa creando mayor expectación. "Un día una joven del futuro llega a la época de ese hanyou, 50 años después, rompiendo ese sello eterno y despertando al ser medio humano, medio demonio. Al romper la perla con una de sus flechas hizo que todo el poder se esparciera por el mundo. Y sacerdotisa y hanyou se vieron obligados a unir sus fuerzas para recuperar los pedazos, evitando que cayeran en malas manos."

"Todo eso ya lo se" contestó un impaciente Inuyasha "Yo ya he vivido esa historia¿recuerdas?"

"Lo que no sabía el medio demonio" fue Kikyo la que continuó esta vez "es que la nueva sacerdotisa empezó a sanar su corazón roto, dándole nuevas ideas en las que creer, enseñándole a aceptarse a sí mismo por lo que era. Aprendiendo a vivir con su verdadera naturaleza, nuestro protagonista conoció una felicidad que nunca antes había vivido. Y cuando ella murió… el hanyou murió con ella"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo no te puedo llevar al infierno conmigo Inuyasha, porque tu vida ya no me pertenece al igual que tu corazón. Hace mucho tiempo que ya tienen nueva dueña, aunque ni tú mismo lo supieras"

"Pero…"

"Kikyo vio lo que había dentro de tu alma Inuyasha" explicó Midoriko "y aún a pesar de las peticiones de Kagome, Kikyo pidió su propio deseo"

"Kago…" dijo Inuyasha, no siendo capaz de terminar.

"Sí Inuyasha. Ella me pidió solo una cosa. Una última cosa antes de desaparecer por completo"

"¿Desaparecer? Pero ella…"

"Su alma vivía dentro de mí. Por eso es que la espada de tu hermano no pudo revivirla, porque solo es capaz de devolver a la vida a los cuerpos que sigan poseyendo su espíritu…. Y Kagome ya no lo tenía."

"¿O sea que tú le arrebataste esa posibilidad?" contestó el hanyou, no notando en qué momento se había puesto a gruñir.

"Te equivocas Inuyasha. Si Kikyo no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, jamás habrías podido revivir a Kagome. Las almas escapan del cuerpo poco después de que este muera. Ella no habría aguantado hasta la aparición de Sesshomaru, y entonces sí que habría sido demasiado tarde"

"Ella me pidió una simple cosa, deseando aún a pesar de todo tu felicidad. Ella quería que yo viviera. Pensaba que si yo dejaba de ser como un alma en pena, tú y yo podríamos ser felices y vivir juntos, volver a donde lo dejamos. Lo que no sabía es que yo hacía tiempo que había desaparecido de esa forma de tu corazón"

"Kikyo…"

"Estoy bien. Es solo que me sorprendió un poco, aunque en el fondo lo sabía" dijo apartando con el dorso de la mano una cristalina gota de agua que caía con lentitud por su ahora brillante rostro. "Mi tiempo ya pasó en esta época, así que quise conceder a Kagome su último deseo. El de hacerte feliz"

"Yo…"

"Lo que Kikyo quiere decir es que entregó su vida… devolviendo su alma a su verdadera dueña. Ambos tenéis corazones bondadosos y os merecéis ser felices el uno con el otro. Un pequeño regalo os ha sido otorgado, junto con esta segunda oportunidad. No la desperdiciéis esta vez"

"Adiós, Inuyasha" y con estas misteriosas palabras las dos imágenes se desvanecieron en el aire.

'¿Un pequeño regalo¿Segunda oportunidad? No entiendo nada' pensó Inuyasha rascándose la cabeza en un gesto de nerviosismo. 'Keh! Lo único diferente que había después de esa cegadora luz era que todos estaban desmayados y que cuatro latidos aparte del de Shippo me han dejado ver que todos estaban bien' entonces detuvo su línea de pensamiento. 'Un momento… ¿cuatro?' Se dio la vuelta encarando nuevamente a sus compañeros de viaje, acercándose a esa jovencita de cabellos negros que reposaba tranquilamente en la hierba entre Sango y Miroku.

Inuyasha acercó su preciosa oreja al cuerpo de la joven, realmente nervioso por lo que podía encontrar. Y cuando lentos pero seguros latidos llegaron hasta su tímpano solo pudo articular una palabra.

"¡Kagome!" gritó, a la vez que la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Madre mía, todo del tirón. Tachán! Qué tal? Mmmm, no mucho que comentar aparte de que espero que os haya gustado este capi y que ya respiréis más tranquilos. Quiero hacer mención especial a mi chochete! Cat! Muaks! Te lo dedico. En fin, para cualquier cosa siempre será bienvenido._

_Para _Jimena-chan: buenas! la verdad es que no siento ningun cariño especial por kikyo, pero si que me he dado cuenta que he intentado no hacerla tan mala. Una vision mas neutral, como dijiste. Despues de todo la kikyo que vemos no es la originial cuando vivia, asi que imagino que ella era mas dulce por decirlo de alguna manera, en vida. En fin, que tal este capitulo? besos!

Para kat-sakura: jeje, bueno. Aun a pesar de yo no tenerle mucha estima a kikyo creo que he sido bastante buena con ella. Incluso hay que darla las gracias por lo que hizo : ) Desde el principio pense uqe si ella no se hubiese quedado con el alma de kagome la chica jamas podria sobrevivir. Despues de todo el alma se va pronto del cuerpo, no? En fin, que me explico fatal :P espero que te haya gustado, besos!

Para pinina4886: pues como ves no soy fan de kikyio. Creo que ya se paso su oportunidad y Kagome es como un soplo de aire fresco. Me alegro qwue te gustara. Espero que este capi no te haya decepcionado. Besos!

Para lorena : bueno, esto es el final feliz que querias no? auqneu aun no hemos terminado, todavia queda bastante fic por delante. Se me estan ocurriendo nuevas ideas que desarrollar y quiza se alargue mas de lo previsto. Ya se vera. Desde uqe empece a escribir el fic tenia en mente ese momento del capi anterior. La charla con Kagome y todo lo demas. En fin, te gusto al final el desarrollo? Besos!

Para Silivia-Chan: gracias wapa! que tal todo? hacia mucho tiempo que no sabia na de ti. Pos aqui esta el "final" feliz. :) y lo pongo entre comillas porque esto no se acaba sino que aun quedan cosillas por delante. Espero que te haya gustado, un besote enorme wapisima!

Para TLAP: me alegro de que te guste, y la continuacion que tal? besos!

Para samantha-miko: jajaja, siento haberme tardado, pero a veces lo bueno se hace esperar, no? bueno, que tal va quedando ? epsero que te guste, un besito wapa! nos vemos en el proximo.


	15. Chapter 15

"_Adiós, Inuyasha" y con estas misteriosas palabras las dos imágenes se desvanecieron en el aire._

'_¿Un pequeño regalo¿Segunda oportunidad? No entiendo nada' pensó Inuyasha rascándose la cabeza en un gesto de nerviosismo. 'Keh! Lo único diferente que había después de esa cegadora luz era que todos estaban desmayados y que cuatro latidos aparte del de Shippo me han dejado ver que todos estaban bien' entonces detuvo su línea de pensamiento. 'Un momento… ¿cuatro?' Se dio la vuelta encarando nuevamente a sus compañeros de viaje, acercándose a esa jovencita de cabellos negros que reposaba tranquilamente en la hierba entre Sango y Miroku._

_Inuyasha acercó su preciosa oreja al cuerpo de la joven, realmente nervioso por lo que podía encontrar. Y cuando lentos pero seguros latidos llegaron hasta su tímpano solo pudo articular una palabra._

"_¡Kagome!" gritó, a la vez que la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas._

**_El adiós_**

Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 15

"**ggg" mientras hablan  
'ggg' lo que piensan**

**_Kkk _flashback**

**XXX cambio de escena**

Varias horas habían pasado ya desde que desaparecieran las dos sacerdotisas tras el deseo pedido a la perla y Kagome aún no había despertado. Una vez Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara volvieron de la inconsciencia, decidieron buscar un lugar en el cual guarecerse durante la noche cercana.

Inuyasha no les había dicho mucho, nada más que Kagome había vuelto a la vida, noticia que fue aceptada con alegría y algunas lágrimas por parte de todos ellos.

El hanyou había tomado en brazos a la mujer inconsciente, y los había guiado hasta una cueva vacía. Era extraño no dormir a la intemperie, como casi siempre hacían, pero el medio demonio quería un lugar más seguro para ella, para Kagome. Miroku encendió un fuego y Sango preparó la cena con algunas hierbas y frutos que habían encontrado en el camino, puesto que la mochila con todas sus provisiones de la chica del futuro se perdió en algún lugar de la batalla.

"Inuyasha, deberías comer algo" comentó la exterminadora de demonios, levantando la vista de su cuenco de sopa. Pero él, simplemente, no la contestó. Desde que habían llegado, se había acurrucado en la parte más profunda del lugar, rodeado por oscuridad, con las sombras creadas por la luz de la hoguera como únicas amigas. Kagome siempre abrigada entre sus brazos, sus latidos habían adquirido una velocidad moderada, la sangre recorriendo su cuerpo, ella volviendo a la vida…

Hacía tiempo que las últimas llamaradas que iluminaran la cueva se habían extinguido cuando la muchacha empezó a moverse inquieta entre los masculinos brazos de su protector. Él, que no había pegado ojo en ningún momento puesto que sus instintos solo podían estar pendientes de la chica en su regazo, la acercó más contra su cuerpo para, sin despertar al resto que ya llevaban un tiempo durmiendo, susurrarla al oído.

"Kagome" dijo en voz baja, pero podía apreciarse por cualquier buen oyente el sentimiento y la desesperación escapando con cada bocanada de aire. "Kagome, despierta" rogó, necesitando oír su nombre a través de esos labios carnosos que tantas veces le habían llamado.

Y así, lentamente y con algo de dificultad, las orbes castañas de la chica comenzaron a vislumbrarse a través de sus párpados. Las pobladas pestañas, tan largas y onduladas como las de una modelo, emprendieron su camino, dejando a la vista esos hermosos ojos. Pronto volvió a cerrarlos, cegada momentáneamente por la poca luz que la luna dejaba dentro del lugar, pero que para ella era suficiente como para dañar su vista tras tanto tiempo ajena al mundo exterior.

"Inu…" intentó decir a través de sus labios resecos, sin comprender verdaderamente nada de su contorno.

"Scchhh, Kagome tranquila. Yo estoy aquí" dijo con voz conciliadora, intentando darle la confianza necesaria para que ella volviera nuevamente con él.

Cuando los efectos dañinos a su vista habían pasado, volvió a alzar los párpados, enfocando con dificultad un rostro de pelo oscuro y bastante atractivo. Intentó encontrar esas orejas que siempre la habían cautivado, esa característica de él, exclusivamente de él, pero fue al no encontrarlas cuando se dio cuenta de las condiciones en las que Inuyasha se encontraba.

"Hoy es luna nueva" fue lo primero que dijo, otorgándole una hermosa sonrisa que provocó que el sol apareciera en ese día oscuro y tormentoso en el que había vivido el hanyou.

"Oh, Kagome" sollozó él en su cuello, descargando con lágrimas la tensión acumulada las últimas 24 horas, aún no pudiendo creer que el cuerpo sin vida de ella estuviera nuevamente danzando por el mundo de los vivos. Agradeciendo a cualquier divinidad que existiera, a Kykio, a Midoriko… a quien fuera por haberle otorgado con tan maravilloso regalo.

"Schh, todo está bien, tranquilo" dijo ella algo sorprendida por esa repentina reacción. No entendía mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo. Mientras enterraba sus finos dedos femeninos en el cabello oscuro que la acariciaba y la hacía cosquillas en el cuello, intentó recordar los últimos eventos vividos. A su mente vino la pelea contra Naraku, recordó a sus amigos, heridos y cansados, a Inuyasha luchando hasta los límites, y de pronto…

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Naraku la había herido. De hecho, la había herido de muerte. Y ella estaba… ahora estaba… ¿Estaban en el cielo¿Inuyasha también había muerto?

"¿Dó…dónde estamos?" preguntó, forzando su lengua a trabajar. Sentía la sangre reseca acumulada en su garganta. Aún notaba la herida de su estómago, y se sorprendió al verse envuelta en el haori rojo del muchacho, pero no se sentía muerta. De hecho, se sentía más viva que nunca.

"Gracias Kagome" oyó mientras el aliento del hanyou golpeaba su piel "gracias por volver a mí" y en ese momento Inuyasha se desmayó.

"Inu… ¿Inuyasha¿Qué te pasa¿Inuyasha?" el pánico la invadió cuando todo el peso del joven se recargó sobre ella. Temiendo por la vida de él, empezó a zarandearlo como mejor pudo, llamándolo a lágrima viva, hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro.

"No te preocupes Kagome, él está bien. Solo un poco cansado y la tensión le ha dejado exhausto. Su cuerpo de humano no ha podido aguantarlo más y se ha desmayado. Pero está bien, despertará en la mañana" le dijo Miroku, que se había vuelto en sí con los gritos de la joven.

Alzando su vista del cuerpo del muchacho, vio con alegría a todos sus amigos de pie, al lado de ella, mirándola con cálidas sonrisas.

"¡Kagome-chan!" gritó Sango cayendo al lado de su amiga y abrazándola bien fuerte.

"¡Kagome!" fue el grito del kitsune, saltando sobre las piernas de ella.

Una vez ya todos despiertos, se sentaron dejando que la oscuridad de la noche les envolviera. Inuyasha, aún en su forma de humano, estaba tumbado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Kagome, al igual que cuando estuvieron atrapados en aquella cabaña con los hombres araña acechándoles. El hanyou seguía inconsciente, descansando su cuerpo de las experiencias vividas, mientras una mano cariñosa le acariciaba la cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones oscuros, apartando los juguetones cabellos que, alguna vez, caían sobre el rostro masculino. Acariciándole, en un suave mimo que expresaba mucho más que las propias palabras.

Miroku y Sango se dedicaron a contarle más o menos detalladamente los sucesos acaecidos mientras ella estaba muerta. Intentaron no olvidarse de detalle alguno, relatándole desde el momento en el que Inuyasha, transformado en demonio, la había acercado hasta el río protegiéndola de todos ellos, hasta el instante mismo en el que fue traída hasta la cueva.

"Así que él me cuidó" agachó la cabeza mientras hablaba, posando la mano en las mejillas de él, mirándole con cariño y ternura.

"Y…" no se atrevía a hacer la pregunta. Era justo lo único que aún no le habían contado. "¿Cómo reviví?" dijo finalmente, tras vencer en su lucha interna.

"No lo sabemos" contestó Sango algo avergonzada por su falta de conocimiento. "Creemos que tiene que ver con la perla, pero no estamos seguros. Inuyasha no ha querido contarnos nada" aseveró.

Shippo no dijo nada al respecto. Él había oído toda la conversación, por ello no entendía por qué el hanyou no había dicho nada. Aunque era pequeño, era un kitsune muy despierto, así que se guardó lo que sabía para sí. Si no había dicho nada el medio demonio sería por alguna razón. Y, después de todo, parte de su pensamiento eran solo conjeturas.

Poco después todos volvieron a caer dormidos. Todos excepto Kagome, que se sentía como si hubiera estado descansando por años. Ella se dedicó a cuidar y a mimar al medio demonio en su regazo, nunca dejando de acariciar su cabello. Le gustó ver como Sango y Miroku se acurrucaban al otro lado de la cueva, uno junto al otro. Formaban una hermosa pareja. Shippo también se había marchado de su lado para apoyarse en el suave pelaje de Kirara.

No pudo evitar su sorpresa ante la transformación una vez se hizo de día. Ya lo había visto muchas veces a lo largo de estos años, pero el ver como una cabellera negra como la noche adquiría un tono blanquecino, casi dorado… cómo esas hermosas orejas humanas perdían su forma moviéndose por la cabeza para dar lugar a otras puntiagudas, peludas y aún más hermosas. Cómo de esos labios masculinos surgían dos colmillos que antaño no estuvieron allí. Cómo sus manos y pies se volvían más poderosos, creciéndose esas garras que tantas veces la habían protegido...

¡Cuánto le quería…! Él había estado velando por ella, muriéndose por dentro. Pero… eso no cambiaba algunos hechos. No recordaba nada desde que murió a manos de Naraku hasta que se despertó en los brazos de Inuyasha. Tenía la vaga impresión de que tenía que ver con algo relacionado con Kykio. Supuso que el hanyou debería estar hecho polvo después de haber perdido a su amor… una lágrima bajó traicionera por su rostro.

Fue justo en ese instante cuando los ojos dorados que tanto ansiaba ver se abrieron, observándola con detenimiento. Así quedaron durante unos minutos, mirándose intensamente, dejando entrever al otro lo que guardaban las almas…

"Hola" dijo ella mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas, intentando ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos a esa penetrante mirada.

Él no respondió, simplemente se levantó permaneciendo sentado para estar a la misma altura que ella. Con una de sus garras recogió esa gota de agua salada que navegaba por el rostro blanquecino de la chica y, sin dejar que el contacto visual se rompiera, acercó sus manos a la boca, lamiendo esa parte de la mujer enfrente suyo.

Kagome observó este gesto extasiada. Por alguna extraña razón había conseguido que el vello de su cuerpo se erizara y que un ligero temblor subiera por su espina.

"Siento haberte asustado" era difícil pronunciar palabra alguna cuando esas orbes del color del oro seguían persiguiendo cada uno de sus gestos sin perder el más mínimo detalle.

"Keh! Yo no me asusté" contestó el medio demonio, volviendo a su pose de orgullo y superioridad. Se sentó dándole la espalda a la chica, cruzando los brazos y pies ya que el kimono blanco que llevaba no le permitía meter las manos entre las mangas como lo hiciera con el haori rojo que, en ese instante, portaba Kagome. Ella simplemente le observó, con una pequeña sonrisa bañándole los labios. Notó con alegría como las orejas en lo alto de su cabeza se movían en su dirección, mostrándole que, aún a pesar de su actitud, él siempre estaba atento de ella. "Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo" dijo, con un ligero tono de voz presuntuoso e infantil que mandaron un hermoso calor al corazón de la joven. Por ello es que, sin poder reprimir ese deseo, se puso de rodillas justo detrás de su espalda y, con mucho cuidado, llevó cada mano a una de esas prominencias blanquecinas que se movían alegremente por entre el cuero cabelludo.

"¿Pero qué…?" Inuyasha se sorprendió cuando notó como unos dedos hacían contacto con sus apéndices, enviando olas de placer a través de su cuerpo masculino. Cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar más de la caricia que le estaban otorgando, y no supo en qué momento se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de ella, unidos de una forma íntima, disfrutando de ese momento de soledad.

"Ejem, ejem" una voz femenina se hizo camino a través de las rocas llegando hasta la pareja que se había adentrado en su propio mundo de perfección. Sonrojados, como si los hubieran pillado haciendo alguna travesura indecente, miraron a sus amigos que los observaban con sonrisas pícaras. Sobretodo Miroku, que estaba realmente disfrutando de ese momento de vergüenza.

"Miroku, tengo que ir a recoger algunas frutas al bosque para el desayuno¿me acompañas?"

"Si no te importa mejor no, aquí es mucho más divertido" contestó el monje sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Pero es que no puedo yo sola, necesito de TU fortaleza" comentó Sango. Y sin esperar respuesta le agarró de la oreja, obligándole a levantarse a la fuerza y sacándolo a rastras de la cueva.

"¡Ay¡Ay¡Ay¡Me haces daño!" se quejó.

"No te lo haría si hubieras venido desde el principio"

"Pero Sango, este tipo de dolor puedes dejarlo para nuestros momentos de intimidad y…"

¡Plaf! "Vamos Shippo, Kirara" Salió la cazadora con la frente bien alta, siendo seguida muy de cerca por los mencionados seres. Miroku estaba unos pasos atrás, incrustado en la pared y con la imagen rosada y bien marcada de una mano en el rostro.

"Sanguito… vamos, si sabes que era una broma…" fue las últimas palabras que escucharon nuestra pareja antes de que sus amigos se perdieran en las profundidades del bosque.

"Este Miroku nunca cambiará" se reía Kagome, adorando volver a esos momentos tan familiares en su vida. Los había echado mucho de menos. Hacía tiempo que no podía disfrutar de la simple compañía de sus amigos. Desde que Kikyo se les unió…

"Inuyasha" intentó llamar la atención del medio demonio, que la miraba con ojos extrañados, como vislumbrando algo en ella que no estaba allí antes, pero sin saber el qué.

"Inuyasha" volvió a repetir, haciéndose notar esta vez porque le dio unos ligeros meneos al cuerpo inmóvil del hanyou.

"¡Ya te oí mujer!" contestó él quejándose por el movimiento violento que le había sido infringido.

"¡Pues contéstame¿Cómo iba a saber si no reaccionas? Bueno, quería preguntarte algo" intentó conservar la calma. El medio demonio era un experto en sacarle de sus casillas, pero no se sentía con ganas de decir la famosa palabra, al menos no aún.

"¿El qué?" preguntó temeroso, sabiendo en su interior cuál iba a ser la cuestión.

"Bueno… esto…" no pudo evitar el titubeo, sentándose frente a frente, ella de rodillas, y mirando a su regazo. Por alguna razón que no podía entender se le dificultaba encontrar su mirada. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir.

"¿Cómo reviví?" se atrevió, "quiero decir, Sango y Miroku básicamente me lo han contado todo pero… ¿dónde está Kikyo¿Y qué pasó con la joya?" no pudo evitarlo, la incertidumbre, el no saber eran algo superior en ella.

Él la miró extrañado "¿No lo recuerdas?"

"Recordar¿qué?"

"Pues… lo qué pasó"

"Te lo estoy preguntando¿no? Es obvio que no lo se. Además yo estaba… bueno, ya sabes. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saberlo?"

"¿Así que no recuerdas nada?"

Ella suspiró.

"Si te digo que no es no"

"Bueno, no pasó mucho realmente" contestó Inuyasha, llevándose una mano a la nuca mostrando su nerviosismo. "Hmmm…" dijo mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contestar a la pregunta. "Bueno… verás… ¿Cómo está tu herida?"

Kagome se sorprendió por este repentino cambio de tema, pero entonces recordó que estaba tapada con la vestimenta de él, y casi podía oler su sangre, ya reseca, bañando toda la prenda. Apartando la vista del muchacho, se llevó una mano al estómago, para comprobar su bienestar, cerciorándose de que los daños sufridos hubieran sanado. Ciertamente no notó la cara de pensativa y con algo de sorpresa del medio demonio, cuando ella descubrió mínimamente su cuerpo. Lo justo para apreciar en esa parte de su anatomía que la piel, de un blanco brillante, había vuelto a la normalidad.

"Pues como ves ya me he curado" dijo sin más. "Bueno, me voy a casa, tengo que buscar algo de ropa" contestó, notando también la falta de vestuario.

Inuyasha, ante esas palabras, salió de su estupor. "¿Qué¿Casa?"

"Pues claro, tengo que volver para que sepan que estoy bien"

"Ah, no, no. Tú no te vas" dijo levantándose y poniéndose a la misma altura de ella pero justo tapándole la salida.

"Inuyashaaa…." Arrastró su nombre "no me hagas decirlo"

"Kagome¡no, no te voy a dejar marchar" y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras pensaba que había dejado claramente su punto de vista y que él ganaba este encuentro.

Ella tan solo cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "¡Al suelo!" y el conjuro hizo el efecto esperado. Inuyasha maldijo en voz baja, o al menos eso es lo que entendió la muchacha por la voz que llegaba a sus oídos a través de las rocas sobre las que el medio demonio estaba estampado, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo a esperar.

Sin perder un minuto, salió corriendo de la cueva en dirección al pozo. Se sentía tan libre… Era como si nunca hubiese, realmente, apreciado toda la flora que se encontraba a su alrededor. Pudo aspirar cada uno de los aromas de todas las flores que la rodeaban. Encantada y extasiada, siguió corriendo sin detenerse, dejando que el aire limpio golpeara su rostro, empapándose de la naturaleza.

'Pues sí que estábamos cerca del pozo' pensó cuando vislumbró el árbol sagrado en la distancia. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo entre la maleza, pero se le había hecho realmente corto. Estaba feliz de poder pasar unos días con su familia, descargar toda la tensión de la batalla, poder disfrutar de esos momentos de paz que solamente tenía cuando volvía a su tiempo.

No supo cuando o como fue estampada de espaldas contra un árbol de grueso tronco hasta que notó como unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban firmemente de los hombros. Se sorprendió al encontrar los ojos dorados de Inuyasha mirándola con un brillo y un matiz que solo una vez había visto en ellos. Cuando lo reconoció, ese sentimiento que albergaba el alma masculina, pudo sentir varias cosas distintas en su ser. En principio compartió ese deseo, pero pronto se mezcló con duda, incertidumbre y… miedo. Miedo a volver a sufrir. Miedo a volver a llorar cada noche por un amor no correspondido. Miedo porque no viera en ella a Kagome sino a Kikyo.

Intentó liberarse del agarre, pero le fue imposible. Él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" preguntó algo molesto el hanyou, aún tenía en su rostro restos de suciedad adquirida cuando fue estampado contra las piedras.

"Porque te empecinas en que no debo ir a mi casa cuando sabes que hay veces que tengo que volver. Mi vida no está aquí Inuyasha." Algo dentro de ella no estaba bien. Podía notarlo. Había algo que estaba intentando resurgir en su mente, pero no conseguía encontrar el camino.

"Tu vida está aquí, conmigo"

"Inuyasha, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Tú no me quieres a mí, tú quieres a…"

"¡No lo digas!" pidió él, con un tono de voz más fuerte de lo que en realidad habría querido, provocando que la joven se asustara mínimamente. Inuyasha estaba cansado de esta confusión. Cierto es que su corazón no había sabido escoger cuando tenía que haberlo hecho. Pero las nubes se habían disipado y la claridad de sus sentimientos estaba tan presente, que no podía entender cómo había podido cometer tan graves errores. Kagome, por el contrario, entendió cosas muy diferentes. El repentino grito evitando que pronunciara el nombre de la anterior sacerdotisa no hizo más que confirmarle que los sentimientos de Inuyasha por la hermana de Kaede eran verdaderos. Ella no quería estar ahí soportando su dolor. Su corazón se moría por estar con él, pero su mente le gritaba que se alejara de dicha tentación, que tenía alguien con el que debía de cumplir.

Así estaba, perdida en sus cavilaciones, cuando unos labios se posaron bruscamente contra los suyos, arrancándole un beso algo violento pero muy pasional, provocando que cada molécula de su ser se derritiera ante el delicioso contacto de los dedos del hanyou sobre su piel.

"Quédate conmigo" suspiró el hanyou cuando rompió el beso, bajando sus labios al cuello de la chica, besándolo en el proceso.

"Yo…" intentó quejarse, decirle que parara, pero su tacto se sentía tan bien.

"No puedes volver a dejarme" su aliento chocando con el ahora ligeramente desnudo hombro de la chica, arrastrando los labios en una suave caricia que mandaba olas muy placenteras por el cuerpo de la chica.

"Pero…" los ojos permanecían cerrados, intentando enfocar todos sus sentidos en esa lengua que había comenzado a lamer la zona de su clavícula.

"No hay peros Kagome" bajó sus dedos rozando con sus garras el contorno de su ser, deleitándose con el calor que ella sorprendía.

"Yo…" las palabras morían en su boca mientras pequeños besos seguían dejándose caer por su cuello y hombro.

"¿Sí?" preguntó el medio demonio, poniendo todo su empeño en esa tarea, aspirando el aroma de ella, notando los cambios percibidos, pero sin querer ser conscientes de ellos… no ahora… no era el momento.

"Yo…" notó como él abría ligeramente la boca, pudiendo percibir la punta de sus colmillos sobre la piel blanca.

"Eres mía" dijo Inuyasha con voz gutural, subiendo una mano por el abdomen femenino con una caricia realmente erótica y dispuesto a tomar a su presa cuando la voz de la mujer le llegó hasta sus sensibles orejas.

"No puedo" Kagome abrió enormemente los ojos cuando al fin su mente se volvió clara como la nieve. Él no se separó de ella sino que, dándole otro sensual beso y lamida al cuello de la joven preguntó.

"¿Por qué no?"

Y ella, tomando fuerzas de flaqueza y evitando los suspiros que el muchacho le arrancaba con cada una de sus caricias dijo. "Estoy saliendo con Hojo"

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Hola! Lo siento muchísimo. He estado muy ocupada con santísimas cosas que poco tiempo he tenido de escribir. Además que me he dedicado más a las traducciones que a mi propio fic, pero bueno. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Ya queda poquito, estamos llegando al final. En el fondo me da penita, porque he disfrutado mucho de este fic, pero bueno. No adelantemos cosas que aún hay todavía algo que contar. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Por cierto, me gustaría preguntaros alguna cosilla. Me gustaría que me dijeseis algo que os gustaria ver en esta historia, y si veo como puedo amoldarla con un final positivo lo hare Ademas no se si quereis lemon, o preferis que lo deje mas bien lima. En fin, vosotros direis, besos!_

_Para _lorena: hola! siento la tardanza, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Pues si, aqui un nuevo capitulo (y no se por que tengo la impresion de que querreis matarme un poco :P) en fin, que gracias por escribir y ya me contaras que tal todo, besos!

Para carla: pues tengo que agradecerte enormemente tus palabras poruqe me he sonrojado y todo. Cierto es que me tardo en actualizar y lo lamento muchisimo. Pero siempre intento daros lo mejor de mi y es muy dificil seguir con un mismo nivel, a parte de otras cosas que me han ido surgiendo. Prometo de todas maneras poner todo mi empeño para que no tengais que esperar tanto, y me alegro mucho que te guste besos!

Para Silivia-Chan: Hola wapisima! cuanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti eh? mu mal XXDDDDDD pues me alegro que te guste, aunque creo que ahora me odiaras un poquillo, pero es que me parecia mu aburrido que a partir de aqui todo fuera de rosas, a nuestros personajes favoritos aun les queda una pequeña dificultad por pasar. Pero creo que os gustara, besitos!

Para samantha-sama: bueno, espero que te sirviera mi ayuda, te gusto este capi? espero pronto pneros mas cosillas, pa que no os olvideis, besillos!

Para Denissekagome: pues... gracias cierto es que me tarde, pero desde un principio sabia que Kagome no iba a resucitar a la primera, era demasiado facil. Ademas asi os he creado expectacion jeje, aunque aun hay cosas que contar. Me alegro que te haya gustado, que tal este? besos!

Para YK: Hola, especialmente queria darte un enorme gracias. Me ha impresionado todo lo que me has dicho, quiero decir. Yo tb tengo historias que realemente adoro. Pero nunca pense que alguien pudiera sentir eso por algo que yo he escrito. En realidad que me agradaron tus palabras y me gustaria que supieras que te lo agradezco de corazon. Por ello, me gustaria dedicarte este fic. Me alegro de que disfrutas con su lectura, es el mayor logro que recibire cada vez que escriba algo. Un beso enorme y, una vez mas, muchas gracias por tu review, y por tomarte ese tiempo para alabar de esa forma uno de mis escritos. Espero que este nuevo capitulo, en el que se presenta toda una gama de nuevas posibilidades, haya resultado agradable igual. A ver si a partir de ahora puedo actualizar mas seguido. Lo dicho, besos!


	16. Chapter 16

"_Eres mía" dijo Inuyasha con voz gutural, subiendo una mano por el abdomen femenino con una caricia realmente erótica y dispuesto a tomar a su presa cuando la voz de la mujer le llegó hasta sus sensibles orejas._

"_No puedo" Kagome abrió enormemente los ojos cuando al fin su mente se volvió clara como la nieve. Él no se separó de ella sino que, dándole otro sensual beso y lamida al cuello de la joven preguntó._

"_¿Por qué no?"_

_Y ella, tomando fuerzas de flaqueza y evitando los suspiros que el muchacho le arrancaba con cada una de sus caricias dijo. "Estoy saliendo con Hojo"_

**_El adiós_**

Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 16

"**ggg" mientras hablan  
'ggg' lo que piensan**

**_Kkk _flashback**

**XXX cambio de escena**

"Ahhh… que bien se está aquí" suspiró la pelinegra cuando se tumbó sobre el esponjoso colchón de su cama. Al llegar a su época y agradecer que su familia no estuviera para no tener que explicar la prenda toda manchada de sangre que llevaba puesta, se dio un muy agradable y largo baño, relajando todos sus músculos con el contacto del agua caliente rozando su blanca piel. Más de dos horas había estado en el refugio de la bañera, descansando su agotado cuerpo por la noche en vela.

Apartó la toalla rosa y amarilla que aún cubría sus humedecidos cabellos, posándola a un lado de la almohada, y volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, dejando escapar otro largo suspiro y mirando algún punto perdido del techo de su habitación.

Acercó la mano derecha a su rostro, rozando suavemente con los finos dedos sus labios, marcados por ese delicioso y anhelante beso del hanyou. Aún podía notar sus manos acariciando su cuerpo y la lengua recorriendo su cuello y hombro. Frunció el ceño ligeramente rememorando la despedida que habían tenido en el pozo.

"_No puedo" Kagome abrió enormemente los ojos cuando al fin su mente se volvió clara como la nieve. Él no se separó de ella sino que, dándole otro sensual beso y lamida al cuello de la joven preguntó._

"_¿Por qué no?"_

_Y ella, tomando fuerzas de flaqueza y evitando los suspiros que el muchacho le arrancaba con cada una de sus caricias dijo. "Estoy saliendo con Hojo"_

_Inuyasha detuvo su avance por el cuerpo femenino, separándose ligeramente para poder mirarla a los ojos._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó, sintiéndose aún en ese estado de excitación y desconcierto. _

"_Bueno… yo" Kagome se maldijo a sí misma por el calor perdido. Pero… ¿qué podía decirle? Ella se prometió a sí misma hacía tiempo ya que no volvería a sufrir por el medio demonio. Es por eso por lo que decidió salir con Hoyo. Después de todo siempre dicen que un clavo quita a otro clavo…_

…

_¿No?_

_Ciertamente no era su caso. Pero… simplemente no podía. _

"_Yo…" volvió a susurrar la joven, temiendo encontrarse con esos ojos dorados que ahora la miraban fijamente en una mezcla entre dolor y furia. Podía sentirlos posados en su persona, estudiándola. No perdiendo detalle alguno de ella._

_Un silencio incómodo se produjo entre ellos. Ninguno se movió. Kagome estaba muy nerviosa por la reacción de él. Desde que había decidido intentar reparar su atormentado corazón dejándose abrazar por los brazos de otro hombre, había mantenido su vida privada en completo secreto. Ni siquiera Sango sabía que ella tenía a otra persona. Y es ahora, cuando podía sentir de alguna manera ese dolor, sin ni siquiera mirarlo, de Inuyasha… en este momento es cuando se preguntaba el por qué de su silencio durante todo este tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, Inuyasha también tenía a otra persona a quien amar. Por eso… ¿por qué no se lo había dicho¿Por qué no había tenido el valor¿Por qué se avergonzaba?_

_Porque le sigues amando. Pase lo que pase. _

_Esa voz en su interior que había tratado de acallar tanto tiempo volvía a resurgir de entre las sombras. Y Kagome tuvo que aceptar la verdad. Esa verdad que intentó encerrar en algún lugar recóndito de su alma. Ella no amaba a Hoyo. Amaba a Inuyasha. Siempre lo había hecho. Siempre lo haría._

"_Entiendo" esas silenciosas palabras la despertaron de su ensoñación, trayéndola al mundo nuevamente. Recordándola en donde estaba, y la situación en la que se encontraba._

_Inuyasha, tras pronunciar esas palabras, le dio la espalda a la chica. "¿Volverás?"_

"_¡Claro que sí!" gritó Kagome con más sentimiento del esperado. La duda le molestaba. Cierto es que ella no pertenecía a este mundo, pero tenía muchos amigos allí de los cuales no quería despedirse._

"_Bien, estaremos en la aldea de Kaede" tras esto comenzó a caminar a pasos lentos pero firmes, no volviéndose ni una sola vez. Ella lo vio alejarse, sintiendo el corazón oprimirse en su pecho una vez más. Pero no hizo nada, no intentó detenerle. Dejó caer amargas lágrimas por su rostro, que aún bajaban como torrentes cuando llegó al otro lado del pozo._

"Inuyasha…" dejó escapar nuevamente de sus labios. Había estado pronunciando ese nombre una y otra vez. Cuando llegó a la casa, dibujó la mejor de sus sonrisas, evitando que su familia se enterara de los terribles sucesos acaecidos. Al hallar la nota colgada con un imán en el frigorífico sobre la semana de vacaciones que su madre, junto con su abuelo y su hermano, se habían tomado para ir a visitar a unos familiares, pudo dejar escapar esa farsa, volviendo sus facciones a mostrar el estado de tristeza y desconsuelo que sentía.

Se giró para tumbarse de costado, quedando a su vista la foto enmarcada que tenía en la mesa. Esa foto que había observado por largas horas todas esas veces que se pasó en su época cuando Kikyo se les unió. Era una imagen de ella e Inuyasha. Cuando llevó una cámara fotográfica al pasado, todos estuvieron sorprendidos de ese extraño objeto que podía capturar imágenes con tan solo apretar un botón. Sacó fotos a todos sus amigos, por supuesto oyendo a cada rato las protestas del medio demonio sobre la pérdida de tiempo en la que estaban inmersos, pudiendo aprovechar ese momento de paz para salir en la búsqueda de nuevos fragmentos.

En un momento de descuido, Shippo le quitó la cámara a Kagome, tomando una foto justo en el instante en el que ella hizo funcionar el conjuro sobre el collar de piedras y colmillos que rodeaban el masculino cuello de Inuyasha.

La joven sonrió ante el recuerdo. Una sonrisa triste, que fue acompañado de más gotas de agua salada que se desprendían de sus ojos.

"Inuyasha" llamó su nombre, ahogando los sollozos sobre la almohada…

… hasta que se quedó dormida.

XXXXXXX

"Soy un tonto" dijo un hanyou, subido a la rama del más alto de los árboles, observando el atardecer.

Se había pasado allí horas. Después de despedir a Kagome en el bosque, fue a por Sango, Shippo, Miroku y Kirara, que se habían quedado esperándoles en la cueva en la que pasaron la noche.

Cierto es que no llegó con muchos ánimos, pero ellos no preguntaron. Se habían acostumbrado a las continuas peleas entre ambos, dejando las razones de las mismas en privado.

La aldea de Kaede los recibió con los brazos bien abiertos, pues las noticias de la muerte de Naraku se habían extendido como la pólvora, teniendo en cuenta que apenas habían pasado dos días. Hubo largas celebraciones con grandes manjares obtenidos del campo y cocinados por las aldeanas. Miroku se sentía en la gloria, rodeado por tanta mujer bella. Aunque ahora sus manos estaban muy bien sujetas por una firme Sango que, aun sabiendo que el monje no haría nada depravado o de su estilo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco recelosa por la perversión que portaba el hombre.

Inuyasha no se unió a la fiesta. En un momento de descuido, se escabulló por entre los árboles, alejándose lo máximo posible para obtener un poco de intimidad. Encontró un árbol de su gusto y se hizo paso hasta la rama más alta, desde la que tenía espléndidas vistas del paisaje y atardecer.

Así es como le encontramos ahora, sumido en un mar de desesperación y rabia, aún sintiendo el joven cuerpo de la chica apretado contra el suyo. Acordándose de los suspiros que él le había arrancado. Toda ella le gritaba que también lo quería. Que estaba dispuesta a convertirse en uno con él, consciente e inconscientemente.

"¿Cómo pude olvidar una cosa así?" suspiró por enésima vez.

"_Por cierto, te traje esto, con ellas puedes hacer un te muy bueno para casi cualquier tipo de enfermedad" y le tendió la bolsa de hierbas que aún tenía bien asida en su mano._

"_Esto… gracias" tomando la bolsa de sus manos y sin saber realmente qué decir. Sus miradas se encontraron repentinamente, el aire que los rodeaba cambió y la situación en la que se encontraban pasó a ser, de alguna forma, un tanto íntima. Así fue como ocurrió que Hojo, sin haberlo planeado en momento alguno, se agachó acariciando la punta de la nariz de Kagome con la suya y pidiendo, silenciosamente, casi rogando con la mirada el permiso que buscaba para unir sus labios._

_La muchacha tuvo un momento de incertidumbre, pero si quería olvidar a Inuyasha el chico delante de ella era siempre la mejor opción. Un chico guapo, inteligente, que siempre se había preocupado por ella… así que fue la joven misma la que alcanzó los labios del muchacho, despidiéndose con un tímido beso. Rozando con su boca la de él, mínimamente, en una caricia íntima y muy tierna._

_Cuando se separaron para respirar, una cara de felicidad fue la que se encontró Kagome en el rostro de Hojo, y él pudo decir que la había visto sonreír._

"_Hasta pronto… Kagome" dijo él, y sin esperar respuesta alguna se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia su casa. Kagome vio como desaparecía escaleras abajo, se llevó una mano hasta los labios, aún sintiendo ese suave roce de instantes antes._

_(…)_

_Convencido de que si volvía a echar un vistazo era solo por el bienestar de ella, volvió a deslizarse por la estructura, llegando casi al instante a la época futura. De un salto salió a la superficie y abrió, sin hacer ningún ruido, las puertas que daban acceso al exterior. Se acercó hasta la gran casa y se coló por la ventana abierta del cuarto de ella intentando hacer el menor ruido posible._

_Sorprendido de no encontrarla en la cama como todas las noches que ella pasaba en su época, se deslizó hacia el pasillo, bajando lentamente las escaleras que daban acceso al piso de abajo, sorprendido de encontrar tanta luz a estas horas y una amena conversación entre los presentes._

_Sus sentidos no le fallaban. Había detectado el sabroso aroma de Kagome desde que entró a su habitación, pero el olor masculino recién lo captaba, no pudiendo evitar que un ligero gruñido como muestra de posesión escapara de su garganta, pero lo suficientemente bajo para no ser descubierto._

_Vio que ambas figuras se levantaban y se dirigían hacia la salida, para alivio del hanyou, que los observaba escondido. Pero su corazón se detuvo cuando vio que, aunque fue el chico quien se inclinó sobre ella, fue la propia Kagome la que alcanzó los labios de Hojo, rindiéndose ambos a un, aunque no apasionado, pero si dulce y cariñoso beso._

_No pudo aguantarlo más. Salió por el mismo lugar por el que había venido evitando hacer cualquier tipo de ruido que delatara su presencia, y se escabulló por ese pozo que lo llevaría a su mundo, con el corazón completamente destrozado._

"Kagome…" susurraron sus labios a los resquicios de sol que se ocultaban en el horizonte. '¿Te habrás entregado ya a él? Ciertamente no lo decía tu olor. Pero…' frunció el ceño. 'Cierto es que tu olor…' y sin darse cuenta de que empezó a hablar en voz alta. "… tu olor no es el mismo."

"No, y vas a tener que decírselo" una voz chillona e infantil llegó hasta sus finos oídos. Logrando no caerse por el susto que le había provocado Shippo al aparecer tan repentinamente, le lanzó una mirada que bien podría haber derretido hasta al más valiente. Pero el kitsune no se dejó amedrentar. Subió el también por el árbol hasta alcanzar al medio demonio, que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te llevo siguiendo desde que saliste de la fiesta… lo sorprendente es que no te hayas dado cuenta" contestó Shippo.

"¡Keh¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Por qué se fue Kagome?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Además, ella quería volver a su época, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer" contestó Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos y mirando en otra dirección.

Shippo le miró por un instante con la mirada seria, pensando detenidamente en sus próximas palabras hasta que…

"¡Auch¿A qué demonios vino eso?" dijo el hanyou, frotándose la zona de la cabeza golpeada por el kitsune que, tras el salto dado para llegar hasta su objetivo, había vuelto a caer sobre las piernas del muchacho.

"A que eres tonto" Inuyasha le lanzó otra de esas miradas que matan. "Después de todo lo ocurrido… ¿vas a dejar que se vaya con él? Además, debes decirle su condición, ella tiene derecho a saberlo."

"¿Lo sabes?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Tengo buen olfato al igual que tú Inuyasha. El que sea más pequeño no quita que sigo siendo un demonio. El cómo ha ocurrido no lo se, aunque tengo una ligera idea teniendo en cuenta que no has querido contarles como Kagome regresó a la vida. Igualmente, ella tiene derecho a saberlo"

"No"

"¿No?" preguntó Shippo confundido.

"Tengo que encontrar la forma de cambiarlo. Yo la he hecho sufrir ya bastante. Tiene derecho a ser feliz. Por eso tengo que encontrar la forma de que ella vuelva a ser como antes"

Shippo iba a contestar pero se detuvo, los ojos de Inuyasha nunca habían mostrado mayor tristeza. Él, para quien Inuyasha y Kagome eran lo más cercanos a unos padres, se dejó invadir por esa pena, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento. Se acurrucó junto al medio demonio, dejando que sus bracitos le abrazaran para darle consuelo.

Cuando la noche ya había caído sobre el Sengoku, Inuyasha regresó a la aldea, llevando entre sus brazos al kitsune ya dormido. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Sango esperándole sentada al lado de un Miroku rendido al mundo de los sueños. Por las posturas de ambos, daba la impresión de que llevaran esperándole un buen rato.

"¿Sango?"

"Schhh…" rogó ella. Se levantó y cogió a Shippo cuidadosamente, posándolo en el regazo del monje. Ninguno de los dos se despertó. "Kirara, cuida de ellos" susurró a la gata. Ésta tan solo asintió, transformándose en su forma de lucha, y se acurrucó al lado de los adormilados seres.

Sango sonrió, antes de volver a endurecer su gesto y mirar al hanyou "Tenemos que hablar, ven" le cogió de la mano y le llevó casi a rastras por el mismo camino que habían venido. No se detuvo hasta que no sintió que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para tener privacidad. Para su sorpresa, el hanyou en ningún momento se quejó.

Ya en un claro bastante oculto, se sentaron a la vera de unos árboles.

"¿Por qué se fue Kagome?"

"Dijo que tenía que volver a su época"

"¿Y?"

"¿Y?... ¿Y qué?"

"¿Qué hiciste para que tuviera que volver a su época así, tan de repente?"

"¿Por qué siempre asumís que es culpa mía?"

"Porque siempre lo es" una gota cayó por la cabeza del medio demonio.

"¡Keh! Se fue porque quiso, yo no hice nada"

"Inuyasha" pidió la exterminadora. "Muchas cosas hemos pasado ya juntos. Creo que es hora de hablar seriamente"

Para su sorpresa, Inuyasha aceptó estas palabras. Estaba cansado ya de las verdades a medias y, en cierta forma, tenía curiosidad por lo que Sango quisiera decirle.

"Sango, tengo una pregunta"

"Dime"

"Bueno yo… esto… tu sabes que Kagome…"

"Que la amas" contestó ella tranquilamente ante su titubeo.

"Sí… ¡No! Bueno…" el sonrojo de su cara no podía ser mayor.

"Inuyasha, la amas. Y hasta que no aprendas a aceptarlo ante ti mismo, no vas a tener a Kagome contigo. Se que algo ha pasado entre vosotros, por la cara con la que apareciste cuando viniste a recogernos."

"La besé"

"¿La besaste?" no pudo evitarlo. Aunque tenía muy claro los sentimientos que se profesaban el uno al otro, que le dijera tan claro repentinamente lo que sentía era algo de lo que no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

"Yo… bueno" el sonrojo se hizo aún más intenso. "La quiero, lo admito. Reconozco que he estado muy confundido con respecto a mis sentimientos. Siempre Kagome y Kikyo. Dos caras de una misma moneda. Pero cuando la vi morir… No hubieron dudas Sango. Hubiera muerto por ella. Hubiera muerto por Kagome sin dudarlo. Luego ella volvió a la vida y yo… me sentí bien de tenerla con nosotros nuevamente. Pero quiso irse. Y yo no quería que se fuera. Y la besé. Yo… bueno… quería…quería… el caso es que ella está saliendo con otra persona" carraspeó, intentando disimular el nerviosismo que su aceptación le había causado.

"Ya veo" contestó la muchacha, callando por unos instantes.

"Así que, como ves, no puedo hacer nada. Kagome ya no es nada mío, si es que alguna vez lo fue"

"No puedo creerlo Inuyasha. ¿La vas a dejar marchar¿Tan fácil?" preguntó la exterminadora, mirándole seriamente a los ojos.

"¡Keh¿Y a qué demonios te refieres con eso?"

"Inuyasha, solo te lo voy a decir una vez y espero que lo comprendas" la mujer se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al ser que la observaba con curiosidad. Se agachó delante del medio demonio, posando una rodilla en el suelo y una mano en uno de los hombros masculinos.

"Kagome nunca ha dejado de amarte. Es una lástima que ella no viera lo que yo vi cuando murió. Ten en cuenta que, en su mente, tú eres el mismo hanyou que suspiraba por una sacerdotisa muerta en vida. Tú has cambiado, o quizá eras así y no lo sabías. Muéstrale al verdadero Inuyasha"

Dicho esto la mujer se levantó y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la aldea, dejando a un hanyou bastante desorientado. Él la vio marchar, y se quedó en el mismo sitio hasta que todos sus sentidos, no solo el de la vista, la perdieron completamente en la oscuridad de la noche.

Alzó su cansado y pesado cuerpo de la hierba sobre la que se había sentado, y dirigió sus pasos hasta el cercano pozo que hacía las veces de puerta o pasadizo entre tiempos, dejando que los rayos lunares bañaran su rostro y sus cabellos, provocando que su blanquecina melena dibujara una especie de halo sobre la cabeza del chico, dándole un aspecto casi angelical y etéreo.

"_Muéstrale al verdadero Inuyasha"_

Las palabras de Sango se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Y así, con la luna y las estrellas como únicos testigos de sus actos, saltó al interior de la estructura.

XXXXX

¡Ding¡Dong!

El sonido de la puerta despertó a una somnolienta Kagome, que se tuvo que frotar los ojos varias veces hasta que su mente trabajó en los sonidos de su alrededor.

¡Ding¡Dong!

Volvieron a repetir con insistencia. Desde luego no había mucha paciencia hoy en día.

"¡Ya voy!" gritó bajando las escaleras. Le dolía ligeramente la cabeza por todas las lágrimas que sus ojos habían derramado. Lo que menos necesitaba era un vendedor de puerta en puerta ansioso por deshacerse de sus productos. Tenía la impresión de que podría descargar la tensión gritando unas cuantas palabras malsonantes, pero se contuvo.

¡Ding¡Dong!

Alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, segura de no poder esconder esa expresión de pocos amigos que se le había dibujado en la cara.

"¿Pero quién…?"

"¡Kagome! Menos mal…" suspiró un joven de ojos amables.

"Hojo…" dijo la voz sorprendida de la muchacha. "Que bueno que viniste. Pasa, quería hablar contigo"

El muchacho la miró sin comprender bien esa voz algo fría, pero lo atribuyó al sueño que parecía que sentía la joven, pues las ojeras bajo sus ojos revelaban pocas horas de descanso.

Y así, descalzando sus pies de los incómodos zapatos que llevaba metiéndolos dentro de unas más reconfortantes zapatillas, entró al interior.

**Continuará…**

_Bueno, pues aquí el siguiente capítulo. No os podéis quejar, he sido bastante buena, que os lo estoy poniendo prontito. Poco… muy poco ya. Disfrutarlo mientras se pueda, besitos! _

_Para _catumy: ains wapa! que hace mil que no te contesto por aki eh? Claro, como siempre te metes en tu cuenta te dejo mensajitos privados. Pero esta vez me dio pereza :p Me vas a decir, y aqui lo dejas? Lo se, pero es una forma de pedirte que continues tu tb o te voy a hacer estos cortes en cada capi:p un besito nena.

Para Silivia-Chan: hola nena, es verdad que estas mas que ausente.Ja,ja,ja solo por ti hare lemon (aunque ya lo habia pensado, jijiji) pero si, a ver si te conetas mas a menudo que se te echa de menos! que ademas tenemos muchas sorpresitas, como una nueva web de Ranma y de Inu Bueno wapisima, nos vemos besotes!

Para lorena: bueno, tus deseos son ordenes :p nop, de verdad que ya todo iran siendo caminos de rosas. De hecho mi cabecita ya esta pensando en cositas que espero que os gusten pa el proximo capi. Pero el final se acerca. Disfrtarlo! besos!

Para tlap: XXDDDD me hace gracia que todos penseis que inu se merece lo que le esta pasando. Aqui la conti, besos!

Para Asesino: Hola! gracias por decir que mi fic es commplicado, lo tomo como un piropo, realmente me ha encantado! Aunque queria responderte a algunos puntos que me planteas en tu review. En primer lugar gracias por escribir. Siempre es bienvenido. En segundo lugar lamento que no te haya gustado el desenlace, aunque me alegro de tu sinceridad. Pero... lo siento, nunca dije que mi fic fuera alegre, o que todo fuera a ser un camino de rosas. Es un fic de romance y de drama, y me siento bastante orgullosa de haber cumplido con ambos adjetivos. Nadie te obliga a leerlo, pero te puedo asegurar que he leido fics que tienen finales angst, que también son una delicia aunque te arranquen par de lágrimas. Lo unico que no me ha hecho mucha gracia, si no te importa que te lo diga, es tu frase: "VI TU IC Y DECIDI LEERLO TODO YA QUE ME PARECIA LARGO, AL CARAJO, QUE DEPRECION DE MIERDA, LOKO, NUNCA MAS VOY A LEER FF ASI POR FAVOR. mAS DRAMA EN LA PUTA SERIE NO HAY, Y VOS NO PONES MAS DRAMA ACA! DEJAME DE JODER, HACE UN CUROS DE VIDA FELIZ, QUE TUI VIDA SEA ASI DE DEPRIMENTE NO TIENE QUE DECIR QUE NOS TENGAS QUE ARRUINAR A TODOS LA UNICA DIVERCION QUE TENEMOS DE LEER FICS FELICES, CLARO CN ALGUN QUE OTRO PROBLMEA PERO NO TANTO DE INU KAG." Bueno, varias frases de hecho. Te repito que yo no obligo a nadie a leer en ningun momento. Pero no creo que estes en posicion de decir algo sobre mi vida. Y no pretendo joder a nadie poniendo las cosas dificiles a nuestros personajes. Pero... la vida no es facil tampoco. Aunque te puedo asegurar, y varios de mis mas cercanos conocidos que estan por aki pueden confirmarlo, que tengo una vida realmente feliz. Y si tu tb la tienes te aplaudo por ello. Pero repito, no entiendo que tenga que ver mi vida con el fic, puesto que ambos son dos cosas completamente diferentes. En fin, que no me voy a meter mas en el asunto. Y si, por que no, si quieres leer un fic en el cual solo te entretengas a modo de comedia o romance pasteloso (tipos de fics que tb adoro) lo siento enormemente porque te has confundido de lectura. En fin, besos!

Para samantha-sama: aqui dejo un capi un poco mas largo que el anterior. Y tu tranqui... que cuando puedas leer lees, Me alegro de haberte servido de ayuda y espero que te guste el capi, besos!


	17. Chapter 17

Advertencia: este capi contiente lemon. Estas avisado XXDDDDDD

"_Hojo…" dijo la voz sorprendida de la muchacha. "Que bueno que viniste. Pasa, quería hablar contigo"_

_El muchacho la miró sin comprender bien esa voz algo fría, pero lo atribuyó al sueño que parecía que sentía la joven, pues las ojeras bajo sus ojos revelaban pocas horas de descanso._

_Y así, descalzando sus pies de los incómodos zapatos que llevaba metiéndolos dentro de unas más reconfortantes zapatillas, entró al interior._

**_El adiós_**

Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 17

"**ggg" mientras hablan  
'ggg' lo que piensan**

**_Kkk _flashback**

**XXX cambio de escena**

Inuyasha se encontraba en la puerta del habitáculo que resguardaba el pozo mágico de posibles intrusos, observando con cautela sus alrededores. Sus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima, pero su humor había cambiado a uno menos afable y más enfadado. Había visto, nada más llegar, cómo ese intruso que se había adentrado en el corazón de Kagome arrebatándole su cariño había llamado a la puerta, de forma insistente, ofreciendo una enorme sonrisa a la muchacha cuanto ésta apareció del interior de la casa. Por ello es que aún se seguía debatiendo sobre sus acciones. ¿Era lo correcto¿Debía ir a Kagome y decirle lo que pensaba?

Una parte de su ser le empujaba a hacerlo. Ella merecía saber todo lo que el corazón del hanyou albergaba, al igual que cuando la joven abrió sus sentimientos con el chico comentándole que ella, aun a pesar de saber que compartía el corazón del medio demonio con otra persona, quería permanecer a su lado. Además estaba eso…

Y sin darse cuenta, sus pasos ya se dirigían hacia la gran casa. No supo en qué momento se había introducido por la ventana de la joven hasta que el aroma de la muchacha embargó todos sus sentidos, mandando olas placenteras por todo su cuerpo.

Recobrando la cabeza perdida en ese sabroso olor, caminó sin hacer el menor ruido hasta la entrada de la habitación de la chica, situándolos a ella y a su acompañante en el salón. Se acercó a las escaleras, pero no bajó. Sin embargo, desde donde estaba podía verlos con más o menos claridad. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá delante de él, ambos con unos refrescos en la mano, y un silencio espectral rodeándolos.

Inuyasha tragó saliva, pues esta situación se le hacía tremendamente familiar. La última vez que los vio a escondidas, sus dorados ojos fueron testigos de algo que rompió su corazón en mil pedazos, y que aún seguía vagando por su mente aunque tratara de olvidarlo. Por ello es que sus pies se congelaron en ese punto en el que se había quedado de pie, incapaz de moverse ni para entrar en escena ni para marcharse.

Fue en ese momento que Kagome empezó a hablar. Él escuchó, con los ojos como platos, lo que ella tenía que decir.

XXXXX

Kagome había dejado pasar a Hojo al salón, dispuesta a entablar, por primera vez, la conversación más seria y sincera que jamás haya tenido con el chico. Sin embargo, cuando se vio observada por esos ojos marrones que la miraban con cierta idolatría, se le hizo un nudo enorme en la garganta y sintió cómo las manos le empezaban a sudar.

Le ofreció algo de beber, aunque más que para él era para ella misma, pues tenía la garganta reseca.

Y en ese momento se encontraban, uno frente al otro en el enorme salón de la casa, mirándose uno al otro, él con devoción, ella con tristeza. Kagome escuchó un ruido proveniente de la planta superior y algo en su mente empezó a moverse a toda prisa, captando sonidos y olores que no había sido jamás capaz de percibir. El aroma masculino de Inuyasha impregnó sus fosas nasales, pero lo achacó al nerviosismo que sentía, a las ganas de huir y refugiarse en sus brazos, bebiendo de su boca a través de esos ardientes besos, dejándose llevar…

"¡Ejem!" fue lo que logró traerla de nuevo a la situación actual, se armó de valor, aspirando y expirando varias veces.

"Hojo yo… tengo una historia que contarte"

"Claro Kagome sabes que puedes…" decía mientras se acercaba para tomarla de la mano, pero ella se apartó ligeramente, evitando el contacto.

"Verás, necesito que entiendas que… no quiero que me interrumpas, dejame contártela, hasta el final"

"Claro" contestó él algo preocupado por la seriedad de la chica pero, más aún, por la forma en que ella había evitado su roce.

Ella suspiró y comenzó su relato. "Verás, todo empezó cuando yo cumplí 15 años y…" y así le fue explicando todos y cada uno de los altercados, todas las aventuras vividas, los momentos, los deseos, los sueños, las esperanzas, los anhelos… el amor.

Hojo la escuchaba con atención, muy serio. Su rostro fue adquiriendo distintas facciones, pero nunca se rió ni la interrumpió, sino que la dejó hablar hasta el final sin detenerla en ningún momento, sorprendiéndose cuando ella hablaba de ese tal Inuyasha. La veía sonrojarse, veía cómo sus ojos brillaban con una emoción que nunca había sido para él, podía ver todas y cada una de las cosas que siempre había querido que existieran entre él y Kagome… existir entre ella e Inuyasha. No supo que fue lo que la llevó a creerla. Ni siquiera podía entender cómo nunca vio lo obvio. Después de todo, ella jamás había parecido tan enferma como se supone que había estado y, pensándolo con lógica, muchas de esas enfermedades que en teoría había sufrido eran exclusivamente de personas mayores, o aquellos con pobreza de alimentación u otros tantos factores que no podían asociarse a la vida acomodada de Kagome.

"Y… entonces me quedé dormida. Hasta que tú llegaste" la muchacha estaba incluso sorprendida consigo misma. Cuando abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la sonrisa del muchacho enfrente suya, no tenía ningún plan bien delineado sobre el paso a dar. Y, desde luego, cuando comenzó a hablar sobre el Sengoku e Inuyasha, no pensaba hacerlo tampoco ni tan personal ni tan explícito. Pero se había dejado llevar sin pensar realmente en lo que decía, solo guiándose por el corazón. Sabía que había dejado entrever unos sentimientos que dolerían a Hojo. Pero no se le había ocurrido otra forma para decirle que no le quería. Y que nunca podría quererle. Sabía la persistencia del muchacho, y no quería perderle como amigo.

El que la tomara por loca sí había entrado dentro de las posibilidades, pues no todo el mundo iba a creer semejante historia. De hecho, Kagome no la creería si la conociera de terceros. Pero… no le quedó más opción.

El silencio volvió a envolver a la pareja, notando la tensión en el ambiente roto, solamente, por la voz conciliadora del humano.

"Me alegro que no te murieras" comentó con una sonrisa. Después metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel brillante. "Te he comprado esto, como regalo de cumpleaños. Espero que lo aceptes" dijo, colocando el objeto en la mano de ella. Se levantó, situando la chaqueta que antes llevara puesta en su brazo, pues hacía algo de calor. Ella se levantó con él, sorprendida de su actitud.

"Adiós Ka…" se detuvo. "Higurashi" y entonces le dio un minúsculo beso en la mejilla. "Feliz cumpleaños, y te deseo todo lo mejor"

¡Cierto! Con tanto jaleo la muchacha se había olvidado de que hoy se convertía en una chica de 20 años… toda una adulta.

"Pero…" intentó detenerle antes de que se fuera. Sabía que le había hecho daño. No tenía mucha idea de cómo, pero podía sentir su dolor.

"Está bien. Somos amigos. Nos vemos" y tomó el pomo de la puerta de entrada para salir de ese hogar… y de la vida de ella. Pero antes de desaparecer por completo volvió su vista atrás nuevamente, encontrando los ojos sorprendidos de ella puestos en su persona. "Por cómo hablas de él está claro que Inuyasha me robó tu corazón hace mucho tiempo. Y ese amor verdadero que tenéis difícilmente se puede romper. Él es tu felicidad Kagome." Dicho esto se fue.

Ella se quedó parada en medio del salón, con dos vasos de refresco olvidados hace mucho en la mesa. Volvió la vista a la mano, donde había apretado con fuerza el preciado objeto que el muchacho le había otorgado. Lo desenvolvió, encontrándose con una cajita de terciopelo azulada que en su interior guardaba una gema de color verdoso con la letra K incrustado en ella. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, diciendo adiós a una parte de su vida. Agarró con más fuerza la caja, cerrando el puño sobre ella y trayéndolo hasta su pecho. Fue entonces que se percató de que no estaba sola.

Unos brazos la rodearon, confortándola. Dandola un calor que necesitaba en este momento. Ella levantó su mano libre, apoyándola sobre el brazo masculino.

"Para mí, fue muy importante oírte" dijo Inuyasha, posando un tierno beso sobre la cabeza de ella.

"Pero le he hecho daño. Además… tú…"

"Lo que no sabes Kagome es mi punto de vista sobre la misma historia" siguió hablando el medio demonio, cortando a la chica. "Cierto es que mi corazón dudó muchas veces, mis sentimientos divididos. Por una parte estaba Kikyo. La primera mujer que había amado. La primera que se había dignado al menos a mirarme, sin ver en su rostro desprecio por lo que soy. La primera que me tendió una mano cuando todo el mundo me daba la espalda."

"Inuyasha" dijo la joven con voz quebrada.

"Pero… otra muchacha apareció. Ella, a la que confundí con ese primer amor. Ella, a la que la primera vez quise desgarrarla con mis garras para arrebatarla esa misma joya que tantos otros como los que me despreciaban perseguían. Ella, aquella muchacha de extraños ropajes que me libró de mi sello. Ella, que me no me vio, sino que realmente me miró. Que realmente me aceptó por lo que soy. A ella es a la que más daño he hecho en este mundo Kagome. Y lo lamento. Porque solo fue cuando creí perderla cuando comprendí que ella era mi mundo. Que Kikyo nunca significó lo que ella significa para mí. Que mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella. Porque es a ella a la que amo. Porque te amo… Kagome."

Un silencioso llanto escapó de los labios de la joven, y tuvo que sostenerse con los ropajes de Inuyasha cuando sintió cómo el temblar de las rodillas la hacían perder el equilibrio. Los besos que habían ido descendiendo desde lo alto de su cabeza, por su oreja, hasta su cuello… la hacían temblar de emoción, de miedo, de duda, de deseo, de… amor.

"Quédate conmigo Kagome" rogó, poniendo su corazón en esas palabras.

"Yo… no…" intentó negar ella. No sabía si sería capaz de poder resistir el dolor que sufrió con Inuyasha. No sabía siquiera si valía la pena intentarlo. Después de todo, quizá fuera porque Kikyo había muerto, que él buscaba sus labios. Quizá intentara encontrar en ella a esa antigua sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha, consciente de los pensamientos de la mujer entre sus brazos, decidió finalizar con este juego de dudas y misterios. "No busco en ti a Kikyo, Kagome"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó ella, queriendo saber pero, a su vez, aterrada por la posible respuesta.

Él suspiró. "Estabas muerta Kagome. Muerta. En mis brazos. Y yo no podía hacer nada. Intenté ayudarte. Cuando vi a Sesshomaru pensé que estarías a salvo. Y por ello no me importó suplicarle por tu vida. Porque habría hecho cualquier cosa porque volvieras a mi lado. Porque, sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido. Pero… Kikyo tenía tu alma. Y Tenseiga no funcionó. Estaba desesperado. Incluso quise dejarme matar. No merecía vivir. No si tú no compartías tu vida conmigo. ¿Sabes que le pediste a Kikyo que me hiciera feliz?" dijo, con una ligera sonrisa de orgullo entre sus labios.

"¿Yo?" preguntó sorprendida. Ninguno de los dos se había movido de ese abrazo.

"Sí, tú. Al estar tu alma en su cuerpo ambas os volvisteis una. O algo así. El caso es que tú hablaste con ella, pensando que ella era mi felicidad. Deseaste que utilizáramos la joya de las cuatro almas para poder estar juntos. Porque pensabas que eso era lo que yo quería"

"¿Y… no lo es?"

"No¿sabes por qué?" ella negó con la cabeza. "Porque a quien quería era a ti. A Kagome Higurashi. A la muchacha que conocí como una quinceañera perdida 500 años en el pasado. Kikyo leyó eso en mí. Y pidió un deseo. Tú eres ese deseo Kagome. Tu vida es lo único que yo deseaba. Porque me he dado cuenta de que te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. No me rechaces Kagome. Por favor…" iba rogando mientras plantaba húmedos besos en el lateral de la garganta femenina.

Ella suspiró, dejándose embriagar por las miles sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

"Por favor…" dijo él como un susurro, apartándo los mechones de cabello que molestaban en su camino por la pálida piel de la joven.

Ella se dio la vuelta en su abrazo, envolviendo el cuello del joven con sus extremidades.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó, buscando la verdad en el dorado de las orbes masculinas. Queriendo saber… necesitando saber…

Él tan solo se inclinó sobre ella, robando de sus labios un pequeño y casto beso. "Lo estoy"

"Entonces" ella se alzó, de puntillas, para que sus bocas estuvieran lo más cerca posibles, dejando que ambos alientos chocaran contra el otro. "No te rechazaré" y ambos cayeron en el embrujo del momento. Lengua contra lengua, suspiro contra suspiro. Dejándose llevar por la pasión, por el deseo, por el amor.

Dos corazones separados por las circunstancias. Dos corazones que habían tenido que atravesar mil infiernos para poder compartir un mismo latir. Dos corazones que, por fin, se habían encontrado, a los que ya nada, ni nadie, sería capaz de alejar el uno del otro.

Inuyasha besó y lamió los labios de ella, empapándose de su aroma. La tomó en brazos, aun con sus bocas juntas en otro apasionado beso, y la colocó con mucho cuidado y mimo sobre el esponjoso sofá de la sala. Apoyó la cabeza de la joven sobre una de las posaderas del mueble, asegurándose de la confortabilidad de la muchacha. Acarició con sus garras los oscuros cabellos, apartándolos de su rostro.

"Eres terriblemente hermosa" le susurró, su aliento chocando contra la oreja de Kagome, lo que le arrancó más suspiros.

Él se levantó ligeramente, observando, embobado, como ella subía las manos hasta su pecho, empezando a desabrochar la prenda que ocultaba su cuerpo de los ojos del hanyou. Inuyasha siguió el movimiento de esas manos, maravillándose con cada porción de piel blanca que dejaba entreveer. Se quedó maravillado al descubrir la desnudez de la joven bajo la primera prenda. Prendado de esas aureolas rosadas que se hacían notar, expuestas ante él. No tardó mucho en caer sobre los pechos de ella, lamiendo suavemente los pezones endurecidos de Kagome, amándola hasta el cansancio. Con la otra mano iba descendiendo por su ombligo hasta llegar a su vientre. Ella alzó la cadera, ayudando a desprenderse del último resquicio de tela que tapaba su virginal cuerpo. Inuyasha se levantó para mirarla, maravillado del preciado tesoro que tenía ante sus ojos. Sin dejar de observarse, se deshizo, él también, de lo que llevaba encima.

Kagome no pudo evitar un suspiro placentero al observar el cuerpo tan masculino que tenía delante de ella. Los pectorales bien marcados, brazos musculosos, que podían terminar con cualquier enemigo y, a la vez, otorgar calor y comfort cuando era necesario. El cabello blanquecino cayendo libremente por su espalda, sus orejas puntiagudas moviéndose en todas direcciones, atento a cualquier tipo de peligro que pudiera aparecer.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, volvió a tumbarse sobre ella, deleitándose con los jugos que emanaban de su boca. Kagome abrió ligeramente las piernas, permitiendo que Inuyasha acomodara su cuerpo contra el suyo. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un jadeo cuando notó como la masculinidad del chico se rozaba contra su propio sexo, enviando oleadas a través de su cuerpo.

Una de las garras del hanyou descendió hasta la intimidad de la muchacha, bañándose en los jugos que ella desprendía, otorgándole placer con sus manos. Los suspiros y jadeos envolvieron el ambiente, creando una situación extremadamente erótica.

"Inu…ya…sha…" pudo pronunciar la joven. "Por…porfa…" él comprendió y, besándola con ansia, se fue introduciendo lentamente en ella. Sus instintos le gritaban por rudeza y movimientos violentos. Pero su mente le suplicaba piedad por la joven. Sabía que ella podría seguirle en sus embestidas, después de todo ella era… Tendrían que discutir sobre ese punto. Pero no en ese instante, no ahora.

Una vez estuvo completamente dentro de ella, se mantuvo quieto, esperando que los pliegues del cuerpo femenino se terminaran de adaptar a ese nuevo intruso. Tuvo miedo de haberla dañado, pero una sonrisa sincera y de excitación le hicieron saber que la chica estaba bien. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron una danza de movimientos lentos y acompasados, que fue aumentando de velocidad gradualmente, arrancando de las gargantas de ambos gritos de placer.

Inuyasha notó como estaba a punto de culminar por lo que, en un movimiento poco practicado, cayó sobre la muchacha, una de sus manos seguía jugando con los pechos de la joven, y mordió el lateral derecho de su cuello, atravesando con sus dientes la piel blanquecina, a la vez que su semilla se perdía dentro del cuerpo femenino.

Ambos, sudados y cansados por el ejercicio, se mantuvieron un rato quietos, recuperando el aire perdido.

Kagome se encontraba en el quinto cielo. No sabía que hacer el amor con la persona amada podría llegar a ser tan bonito y placentero, sintiendo mil y una sensaciones que recorrían todas y cada una de las células que formaban su inmaculado cutis. Se sentía realmente sensible, erizándosele el bello con las cosquillas que las hebras plateadas le hacían. Maravillándose del suave martillear del corazón de él, que poco a poco recuperaba su ritmo normal. Su cuerpo aplastado de una forma dulce y sensual contra el cuerpo del medio demonio.

Minutos más tarde, Inuyasha se levantó ligeramente para poder mirarla a los ojos. Fascinado con la cantidad de sensaciones que los recorrían, la volvió a besas, impregnándose de ella. Kagome subió una mano escondida bajo uno de los voluminosos brazos masculinos hasta conseguir alcanzar el trasero del muchacho dándole, juguetona, un pequeño pellizco que hizo que este se sobresaltara. Con una sonrisa de niña mala, volvió a mirarle con deseo. Inuyasha entendió el mensaje. Se levantó del sofá, la alzó en volandas tomándola entre sus brazos, y la subió por las escaleras. Esta simple acción se le hizo realmente dificil, pues pequeños besitos se iban posando en su garganta, lo que le provocaban gruñidos de placer.

Cuando se adentró al cuarto de la chica, cerró la puerta de un puntapié. Basicamente volaron contra la cama, con su miembro nuevamente dispuesto a más acción. Pero fue esta vez Kagome quien tomó la iniciativa. Rodaron por la cama, situándose ella sobre él.

"Estas juguetona" afirmó el hanyou. Ella solo le contestó con una de esas enormes y grandiosas sonrisas que le desajustaban.

"Te quiero" dijo Kagome antes de plantar un ardiente beso en los labios del hanyou. Empezó a bajar, deteniéndose en el pecho masculino que lo colmó de besos, y siguió descendiendo por el cuerpo hasta llegar a la masculinidad. Inuyasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando notó los labios de Kagome tocando su sensible piel, dandole un placer que jamás pensó sentir. Rato después invirtió los papeles. Ahora fue él el que, con su lengua, saboreó los manjares femeninos que ella creaba.

Cuando volvió a alcanzar sus labios, mezclándose el aliento del uno con el del otro y antes de introducirse en ella nuevamente le dijo "Y yo a ti preciosa" y juntos se dejaron llevar por el amor que sentían, por las ganas de estar juntos, demostrándose esos sentimientos de forma no solo física sino de mil y una maneras.

La noche cayó sobre una pareja de amantes que dormían tranquilamente en una cama de almohadones rosados. Bueno, en realidad solo ella dormía. Él, abrazándola por la espalda, la acariciaba el cabello, su vista posada en la marca que la definía como suya. Como solo suya.

Se sentía tremendamente dichoso. Jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a sentir tanto por alguien, y menos que esos sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Posó una mano en el vientre de la joven, notando el pequeño latir que se creaba por momentos. Su rostro se puso serio.

'Mañana hablaré con ella' pensó algo asustado. Y, dicho esto, se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, descansando su agotado y desnudo cuerpo contra el de iguales condiciones femenino.

Y así, queriéndose, protegiéndose y amándose, esperaron por el llegar de un nuevo día.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Y aquí el 17. Ya no nos queda nada. Seguramente el próximo sea el último, después puede que haga un epílogo. En fin, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Besitos! _

_Para _asesino: beno, me alegro que aclarásemos el asunto. No queda más que hablar. Besos

Para TRIPLE G: pues gracias por tu review y bienvenido al mundo de comentar Espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!

Para lorena: espero que este desenlace te haya gustado. Desde luego terminamos con un poco más de romanticismo Nos vemos en el proximo, besos!

Para TLAP: gracias, espero que te haya gustado, besos!

Para bonysha: pues gracias por escribir! al final yo tb me decante por un poco de lemon, espero que os haya gustado. Besos!


	18. Chapter 18

_La noche cayó sobre una pareja de amantes que dormían tranquilamente en una cama de almohadones rosados. Bueno, en realidad solo ella dormía. Él, abrazándola por la espalda, la acariciaba el cabello, su vista posada en la marca que la definía como suya. Como solo suya._

_Se sentía tremendamente dichoso. Jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a sentir tanto por alguien, y menos que esos sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Posó una mano en el vientre de la joven, notando el pequeño latir que se creaba por momentos. Su rostro se puso serio._

'_Mañana hablaré con ella' pensó algo asustado. Y, dicho esto, se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, descansando su agotado y desnudo cuerpo contra el de iguales condiciones femenino. _

_Y así, queriéndose, protegiéndose y amándose, esperaron por el llegar de un nuevo día._

**_El adiós_**

Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 18

"**ggg" mientras hablan  
'ggg' lo que piensan**

**_Kkk _flashback**

**XXX cambio de escena**

Los rayos de sol despuntaban en el horizonte, adentrándose en el cuarto a través de los resquicios destapados que dejaban las cortinas rosadas, iluminando, así, el habitáculo. Una pequeña habitación de una casa cualquiera, dentro de los terrenos de uno de los templos de Japón. Allí, tumbada sobre el esponjoso colchón y medio arropada con una sabana, se despertó una muchacha de largos cabellos azabache, sintiendo un descanso sin igual rodear su cuerpo.

Buscó, con los ojos cerrados y a tientas, a esa figura masculina que la había acompañado en sus sueños. Pero, al no encontrarlo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, escudriñando todos los rincones del lugar. Temerosa de la desaparición del chico, se levantó, cubriendo su desnudez con una bata que encontró colgando de una de las perchas del armario. Se miró en el espejo, comprobando que sus largas ausencias en su mundo habían provocado que sus pertenencias se quedaran algo aniñadas. Echó un vistazo al lugar donde había reposado, al pomo de la puerta, a las cortinas… Todos los objetos la seguían recordando a la Kagome de quince años que nunca se molestó en escuchar las historias inventadas de su abuelo. Sin embargo, ella distaba ya mucho de aquella época.

Haciendo una nota mental sobre el nuevo mobiliario que adquiriría un día de estos, bajó rápidamente las escaleras, pues sus fosas nasales captaron un ligero aroma a quemado que alertaron todos sus sentidos.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando, al entrar a la cocina, se encontró con el muchacho de largos cabellos plateados dándole la espalda, que se encontraba totalmente descubierta. Su pantalón rojo marcando a la perfección su tremendamente bien delineado trasero. Sus orejas juguetonas moviéndose sin descanso en lo alto de su cabeza. Se le podía escuchar quejándose una y otra vez mientras hacía algo en el fregadero. Kagome le oyó maldecir con varias palabras malsonantes.

"Buenos días Inuyasha" dijo ella con voz tierna y esbozando una sonrisa. El joven dejó sus quehaceres, sintiéndose aturdido por la forma en la que la chica le había sorprendido, pues no había notado su presencia. Cuando la miró, se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara. Kagome estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mirándole, y con la bata ligeramente abierta, revelando la desnudez de la muchacha.

"Buenos días preciosa" ese apelativo cariñoso provocó que todos los bellos del cuerpo de la muchacha se erizaran. Sin moverse de donde estaba, le vio acercarse lentamente, con un movimiento sin igual, provocándole tremendos escalofríos placenteros. Los labios del hanyou se posaron sobre los de ella, arrancando más de un gemido ahogado en la boca femenina. Sintió los fuertes brazos rodearla de forma poderosa, apresándola contra el cuerpo del medio demonio. Ella se dejó arrastrar por ese sentimiento de alegría que la invadía, y esa necesidad de protección que la inundaba cuando estaba en los brazos de Inuyasha.

"Kagome" susurró él desde lo alto de su cabeza, aspirando el delicioso aroma que desprendía el oscuro cabello femenino.

"¿Mmmm?" preguntó ella, con los ojos cerrados, dejándose envolver por ese mar de sentimientos que golpeaban sus sentidos.

Inuyasha se separó, despertando de ese sueño embriagante que era su, ahora, mujer. La tomó de la mano mientras que con la otra garra delineaba su ligeramente descubierto seno. Ella sonrió ante ese gesto, y le siguió cuando él comenzó a caminar hasta la sala, sentándose en el mismo sofá que la noche anterior había sido testigo de sus sentimientos.

Un ceño fruncido se dibujó en el rostro de la joven cuando vio que las facciones masculinas se volvían pensativas y preocupadas. "Inuyasha¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó, oliendo el miedo de él.

"Tengo que contarte algo, es importante." Dio un largo suspiro y se tomó un par de minutos para poder plantear una rápida estrategia de acercamiento al tema tan espinoso que quería tratar con la mujer enfrente suyo. Era consciente del desconcierto de ella, pero temía que Kagome pudiera quererle muy lejos de su vida una vez se enterara de su actual situación.

"Verás, cuando Kikyo te devolvió a la vida… bueno… al desaparecer la joya, el espíritu de Midoriko fue liberado de su ferviente batalla contra los demonios encerrados en la perla. Ambos espíritus se presentaron ante mí" hizo una pausa, respirando temerosamente.

"¿Y?" preguntó la joven intentando alentarle a que continuara.

"Pues… ella me ofreció un regalo. No entendí al principio lo que significaba. Hace tiempo muy reciente que he descubierto de qué se trataba"

"¿Y de qué se trata?" preguntó ella curiosa sin entender. Al fin y al cabo, un regalo siempre era un regalo y eso significaba algo bueno¿no? Entonces… ¿por qué tanto misterio?

"Bueno… ellas hicieron algo… más bien… te hicieron algo" confesó él, no pudiendo mirarla a los ojos. En su lugar encontró mucho más interesante un punto cualquiera del suelo.

"¿Qué me hicieron?" preguntó Kagome algo preocupada. No es que pensara que ellas fueran capaces de hacerla daño, aunque no sería la primera vez que Kikyo atenta contra ella. Pero… "Inuyasha, dime¿qué me hicieron?"

"Bueno… yo… yo soy medio demonio…"

"Sí…"

"Y tú eres humana"

"Aham" afirmó ella todavía sin entender.

"El caso es que…"

"¿Qué?" esta situación de incertidumbre la estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Qué podía ser tan malo para que el medio demonio actuara de esa forma? Se empezó a preocupar realmente.

"Al ser tú humana no podemos vivir juntos mucho tiempo, porque tú morirías cuando yo apenas aparentaría ser mucho más mayor de lo que soy ahora"

La razón entró en el cerebro de la mujer, que se llevó las manos a la boca evitando un grito ahogado que quiso escapar ante la sorpresa de dicha revelación.

"Así que para seguir juntos ellas… te cambiaron"

"¿Quieres decir que…?

"Que ahora eres una hanyou" puntualizó, las mejillas sonrosadas y el corazón latiendo a velocidades inhumanas. "Y estás embarazada" Lo había hecho. Seguramente ella se arrepentiría de haberse apareado con semejante especímen que no pertenece a ninguna parte. Se sentía como si acabase de destrozarle la vida a la muchacha, y la quería demasiado como para atarle a él de esa manera. Muy en su interior deseaba que ella le amara como él la amaba a ella. Por eso el miedo se apoderó de él, tiritando sin poder evitarlo.

Los minutos pasaron y el silencio incómodo que los había envuelto no desapareció. Inuyasha, dubitativo, se giró para mirarla. Le sorprendió al encontrar surcos de lágrimas bajando de sus hermosos ojos marrones, mojando ese rostro aniñado y que tanto le encantaba.

"Kagome… yo…" intentó disculparse, levantando uno de sus dedos para limpiar esos rastros de agua, queriendo, con ese gesto, quitarle esa pena en la que la había sumido. No se esperó ese abrazo opresor que le tiró, por la brusquedad del arrumaco, sobre los cojines que formaban el asiento del mueble sobre el que se habían sentado.

"Oh… Inuyasha… soy tan feliz" la oyó decir entre suspiros.

"¿De… de verdad?" preguntó él, no sabiendo si había escuchado bien, con miedo a que su ingenio le jugara tan mala pasada.

"De verdad Inuyasha¡te quiero!" gritó, regalándole uno de esos besos que hacen historia. Sintiendo en su cuerpo medio desnudo el calor que desprendía el de su hanyou. Ese medio demonio que le arrancó el corazón al poco de conocerlo. Él, que había jurado por siempre protegerla.

Y así, compartiendo ese momento de intimidad, volvieron a hacer el amor en la sala, siendo observados solamente por los inminentes rayos de sol que ya se colaban por la ventana.

XXXX

Al otro lado del pozo se encontraban Miroku y Sango, apoyados contra la madera de la construcción. Uno de los brazos del monje rodeaba los femeninos hombros de la chica a la vez que ella apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de él. Su largo cabello suelto mientras que las ráfagas de aire jugueteaban con los mechones oscuros de la mujer.

"¿Crees que ellos estén bien?" preguntó preocupada la cazadora de demonios. Tenía posada la vista sobre su dulce compañera y amiga, Kirara. Ella estaba a unos metros más allá, jugando con Shippo. Pero su mente estaba puesta en aquella persona que había adquirido el papel, casi, de su hermana en esta vida.

Miroku también miraba el horizonte, su mente puesta en los mismos pensamientos que los de su compañera.

"Inuyasha no ha regresado aún, eso tiene que ser buena señal"

"Espero que sí" ambos deseaban lo mejor para esa pareja de testarudos que a veces no eran capaces de ver más allá de ellos mismos.

Y así, en silencio y disfrutando de los aromas de la mañana, se quedaron por largo rato, admirando el despertar del nuevo día.

XXXX

"¿Qué hacías esta mañana en la cocina?"

Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban tumbados en el sofá, descansando de la actividad realizada. Él estaba situado tras ella, acariciándola el pelo y quitando un mechón juguetón de su frente mientras besaba sus níveos hombros, deleitándose con la belleza de la muchacha.

"Intenté hacerte el desayuno" dijo él entre pequeños besos.

Una sonrisita se escapó por entre los sonrosados labios femeninos. "¿Y eso?" preguntó, pudiendo imaginarse la situación tan cómica en la que se habría visto envuelto el hanyou tomando en cuenta cómo le encontró maldiciendo esa mañana.

"Pues hace tiempo ya que, mientras estabas en clase, tu madre me enseñó a utilizar algunos de esos aparatos tan raros que tenéis. El tosi… tostidor…"

"¿Tostador?"

"Eso. El caso es que quise llevarte el desayuno por la mañana. Pero como ves no le puse mucha atención y se me quemaron"

Kagome no pudo evitar reírse. Esa sonrisa sincera y tan llena de vida que Inuyasha adoraba. Viéndola ahora, tan suya, no podía creer que hacía tan poco había estado muerta entre sus brazos. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, queriendo deshacerse de esas terribles imágenes que aún le acosaban. Luego se unió a la felicidad de ella.

"¡Oye, no te rías de mí!" dijo con un tono de guasa.

"Lo siento, pero es que te veías tan divertido maldiciendo esta mañana"

"¡Keh!"

Ella se secó una lágrima que escapó de sus ojos. Luego tomó la garra de Inuyasha que acariciaba su cabeza y la acercó a su vientre.

"Te quiero Kagome" le susurró él al oído, acariciando con el pulgar la zona cercana al ombligo.

"Estoy un poco asustada" confesó ella, escondiendo su rostro en el brazo masculino sobre el que estaba apoyado su cuello.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el hanyou algo preocupado.

"Porque… no se si seré buena madre. Además… no se cómo es ser una hanyou, quiero decir¿tendré yo también algo parecido a lo que a ti te pasa con la luna nueva? Y además¿y si te cansas de mí y te vas con otra?" Inuyasha se quedó asombrado del rápido cambio de humor de la joven. No hacía ni cinco minutos que se estaba riendo tan abiertamente y ahora apenas contenía las lágrimas.

"Mi niña" dijo en tono cariñoso, odiaba verla llorar "yo tampoco se lo que es ser padre, pero juntos lo descubriremos. Sobre qué significa que seas una hanyou… te confieso que no tengo ni idea, aparte de que eres longeva. Pero… te repito, estás conmigo¿no? Jamás dejaré que nada te pase"

"¿Y si te cansas de mí?" torció su rostro para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos dorados que la cautivaron desde el primer instante. Él solo pudo dibujar una sincera y tierna sonrisa al ver la carita contraída mezcla de miedo y duda. Se veía simplemente tan hermosa…

"Kagome" acarició la marca que había hecho él mismo con sus colmillos. "Los demonios perro, como yo, tenemos ciertas… reglas, por decirlo de alguna manera. Vienen con nuestros instintos. Nosotros no nos apareamos tan fácilmente. Es por eso que no somos tantos como otros tipos de demonios. Porque, cuando lo hacemos, quiere decir que hemos elegido, finalmente, a la hembra que será nuestra compañera de por vida. Y no es fácil. Si yo te he marcado, es para decirte de alguna forma que eres mía, al igual que yo soy tuyo… para siempre."

"Pero…" sin embargo, cualquier cosa que ella iba a decir murió en sus labios, cuando estos fueron callados por un firme dedo de Inuyasha.

"Pero nada cariño. Te quiero aquí, ahora y conmigo. Para toda la vida" dicho esto la besó. Ella le correspondió, entregándole, en ese gesto, toda su alma.

Fue en ese momento cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió, apareciendo por ella toda la familia de Kagome, su madre, abuelo y Sota, su hermano.

"¿Onechan?" se escuchó la voz del pequeño al descubrir a la pareja de jóvenes que, aún desnudos, intentaban taparse lo mejor posible de las miradas de los demás allí presentes.

"Esto…"

"Kagome" dijo el abuelo, tapándose los ojos y poniéndose realmente colorado.

"Papá, Sota. Vamos a preparar algo de comer. Kagome, Inuyasha y tú podéis vestiros y luego venir a la cocina." La sentencia de la madre de la muchacha fue seria pero no severa. Sin embargo, nadie cuestionó la autoridad de la mujer.

Y así, quince minutos más tarde, nos encontramos a toda la familia junto a un par de sonrojados jóvenes sentados a la mesa. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. Sota intentaba espiar lo mejor posible desde el pasillo, pues su madre le había pedido amablemente que dejara la habitación cuando los mencionados jóvenes aparecieron vestidos y con sendas miradas posadas en el suelo.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó la madre de Kagome.

"Mamá… yo…" pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Inuyasha pudo leer el miedo de se ahora esposa. Así que tomando fuerzas de flaqueza, alzó el rostro enfrentando a los dos adultos que les miraban de forma curiosa, y les relató los hechos, obviamente omitiendo algunos detalles, de su situación actual, incluso comentándoles el hecho de que estaban esperando a una criatura.

Por largos minutos se hizo el silencio en la sala, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

"Supongo que son conscientes de lo que esto conlleva"

"Sí" dijeron ambos, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la mujer mayor que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Grande fue la sorpresa cuando, sin que ellos pudieran reaccionar, notaron como unos brazos les rodeaban a la vez que se oían voces de felicitaciones por parte de la madre y del abuelo de la chica.

XXXX

Los meses pasaron y el embarazo de Kagome se fue haciendo, cada vez, más notorio. En un principio la pareja estuvo realizando viajes a través del pozo bastante a menudo, en busca de provisiones y demás utensilios necesarios para la muchacha y el bebé. Sin embargo, cuando el vientre de la chica fue en aumento, el cansancio era cada vez mayor y el paso de una época a otra fue reduciéndose en número. El último par de meses solamente Inuyasha iba de un lado al otro del pozo, por petición de Kagome, para que su familia estuviera al tanto de su estado.

Ambos habían decidido que tendrían al niño en la época de Inuyasha. Después de todo, ambos eran hanyous, y la sociedad de la chica no estaba preparada para aceptarlos.

Pronto descubrieron que, en las noches de luna nueva, la transformación sufrida por Inuyasha era igual pero al revés en la joven. Esto, pensaron, les resultaría útil en el futuro. Al fin y al cabo, siempre habría un ser sobrenatural que pudiera defender a la familia.

Se establecieron en una casa construida por el propio Inuyasha, ayudado por los aldeanos, en las tierras que limitaban con el árbol sagrado y el pozo.

Y en una de esas noches estrelladas, mientras ambos estaban abrazados observando el horizonte, fue cuando el pequeño, al que aún no le habían puesto nombre, quiso hacer su aparición.

Fue una de esas noches que hicieron historia, de esas que siempre serán recordadas en la historia, pues el nacimiento de ese bebé hanyou resultó ser uno de los más grandes acontecimientos ocurridos en el pueblo de Kaede. La misma vieja ayudó en el parte, trayendo al mundo al bebe que, acurrucado entre los brazos de su madre, se chupaba con ahínco el dedo gordo de su mano.

Kagome estuvo triste de que no heredara las hermosas orejas de Inuyasha, pues la pequeña pelusilla azabache que rodeaba su cabecita era una característica, claramente, de ella. Sin embargo, no le importó demasiado cuando descubrió los hermosos ojos dorados que asemejaban a los de su padre.

"Es hermosa" fueron las primeras palabras de un, hasta entonces, histérico medio demonio.

"Lo es" sonrió Kagome, aún agotada por el esfuerzo realizado. "¿Cómo quieres llamarla?"

"Como tú digas me parece bien" contestó Inuyasha plantando un casto pero amoroso beso en los labios de su esposa.

Ella le sonrió por ese gesto, bajó la vista a la niña entre sus brazos y dijo "Bienvenida al mundo, Catumy".

**Fin**

_Pues bueno, hasta aquí esta historia que tanto me ha costado escribir, pero que realmente siento que me ha aportado muchas cosas. No tengo mucho más que decir, simplemente que gracias a todos los que habéis estado ahí, apoyando con vuestros reviews. Espero que compartamos más historias juntos. Siempre a mi correo: elenachanozu.es_

_Y bueno, para mi niña que siempre ha estado por ahí, aunque de vez en cuando es difícil localizarla, espero que te haya gustado ese pequeñito homenaje _

_El que haya epílogo o no… realmente no lo se. Todo depende de vosotros. Si muchos lo pedís lo pensaré. Si no… yo estoy feliz aquí. Besos!_

_Para TRIPLE G: bueno, pues aquí el final como me pediste. Espero que te haya gustado y que nos veamos en un futuro, besos!_

_Para samantha-sama: jejeje, lo siento. esta vez me tarde bastante, pero muchas cosas y falta de imaginacion... hicieron que no fuera posible que me sentara ni cinco minutillos a escribir. En fin, que espero que te haya gustado y nos seguimos hablando, besos!_

_Para Lis: gracias wapa! que es verdad que se te ve poquito el pelo eh? ¬¬ pero bueno, si dices que no puedes te creo En fin, espero que te haya gustado. Un besito y nos vemos!_

_Para cristina: pues aqui el final, ya te digo que no se si habra epílogo o no, de momento creo que descansare una buena temporada, espero que te haya gustado, besos!_

_Para Lady Indomitus: jejeje, me ha gustado mucho tu review. La verdad es que si, queria llegar a los doscientos, pero también influía, como he dicho antes, una falta de tiempo y de imaginación. De hecho tenía muchas ideas para este final que olvidé y al final he tenido que ir improvisando un poco sobre la marcha. No estoy a disgusto con como ha quedado, al contrario, me gusta, aunque soy consciente de que las ideas que tenia antes eran mucho mejores... tiempo. tiempo es el que fallo :P en fin, igualemente espero que te haya gustado y gracias por escribir, besos!_


End file.
